Yo artista, geisha
by Sotaru-chan
Summary: RXA Mi abuela, mi madre, y mis hermanas... todas ellas fueron o son geishas. Y yo, por tradición familiar tengo que serlo. Universo alterno, los derechos de la autora me fueron otorgados para continuar con la historia, prometo una lectura muy amena.
1. presentación

Holaaaaa, soy nueva en el mundo de fanfics, comenzaré con unos de mis favoritos que es Ranma ½, hace aproximadamente 2 años (casi 3) leí un fanfic ultra-maravilloso, que consiste en la historia de geishas, desde antes yo había leído el libro 'Memorias de una geisha' el cual se los recomiendo mucho, si gustan de un relato muy ameno e interesante que nos tiene la cultura japonesa, en particular es mi libro favorito, y tiene película, por si les da flojera leer el libro grandote.

Como decía, leí esa historia de geishas llamada **´Yo artista, geisha´** donde los protagonistas son nuestra pareja favorita, RanmaXAkane, pero desafortunadamente la autora **Animgel** (que en verdad le agradezco todo su apoyo) la dejó inconclusa después de largos años, y le pregunte muy desesperadamente que si me podía ceder sus derechos de la historia, y gracias al cielo dijo que si, en verdad te lo agradezco infinidad por haberme permitido continuar con esta fascinante historia.

Cabe aclarar que una geisha no es una prostituta, es una artista que está preparada, si no es de bebé pero si desde muy chica, a estudiar: baile, canto, tocar instrumentos, aprender a hablar adecuadamente etc.

Subiré el prólogo y los demás capítulos, muy pronto.

Chao chao.


	2. Prólogo

_Sólo para aclarar, no cambiaré nada de los capítulos, los subo para que recuerden y no se revuelvan en regresar de nuevo de una página a otra, trataré de subirlos muy rápidamente._

 _Disfruten.._

 **PRÓLOGO.**

Si me hubieran regalado una moneda cada vez que escuchaba a mi Abuela recitar el lema familiar, me habría resultado muy fácil cumplir con mis sueños. Y no es que en realidad tuviera muchos objetivos que realizar, pero el dinero nunca está de más… o al menos eso era lo que creía.

'Todos los hombres quieren a su lado a una mujer sumisa, delicada, servicial, que se encargue de divertirlos. Una mujer con la que puedan olvidar sus problemas y hablar de temas, quizás, sin importancia, pero en muchas ocasiones se debe hablar de cosas que les resulten interesantes... Y esa mujer, no es precisamente su esposa, somos nosotras... Las Geishas'… Eso era lo que Akiko-sama, mi Abuela, solía decirnos desde que mis hermanas y yo pudimos comprender las palabras y su significado… En realidad ése fue mi caso, ya que yo llegué a la _Okiya Tendo_ con tan sólo un par de días de nacida.

A Akiko-sama, no podíamos llamarla 'Abuela', y es que su obsesión por lucir joven a pesar de su edad, le conducía a golpearnos de una manera cruel si alguien le recordaba el lazo sanguíneo que tenía con nosotras, con Kasumi, Nabiki y conmigo… Esa fue mi inicial lección en la vida, y es lo primero que en mi mente está grabado. Una tarde nublada, en donde los electrizantes rayos iluminaban el cielo, delineando serpientes que caían estruendosamente contra la Tierra, mientras mi hermana, Nabiki, era azotada por Akiko-sama en la espalda con una vara húmeda. Quizás yo tendría sólo tres años de edad cuando eso pasó, pero los gritos de mi hermana jurando jamás llamarla 'Abuela', aún me hacen temblar de rabia y… miedo.

Recuerdo también a Kasumi, colocando compresas en la espalda de Nabiki en un intento por mitigar su dolor físico, el espiritual es algo muy diferente y mucho más difícil de ser sanado. Ambas lloraban y renegaban por destino que nos había tocado. Yo no podía compartir su llanto, tal vez porque era muy pequeña para entender lo que vivíamos, o quizás porque todo lo que conocía era nuestra vida en la _Okiya_. Supongo que para Kasumi fue más difícil el cambio. Ella como nuestra hermana mayor, aún recordaba 'los días felices', cuando mi Padre estaba con Mamá y se desvivía por hacerla muy feliz.

Ellos se conocieron cuando Mamá era una afamada Geisha, glamorosa, y elegante… Papá se dedicaba a servir como mozo en una casa de té, el principal lugar en donde las Geishas cumplen con su trabajo. Fue allí en donde se conocieron y nació su amor. Akiko-sama se opuso a su relación, puesto que para ella si Mamá no podía obtener dinero de él, entonces sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y también, su reputación. Algo que las verdaderas Geishas cuidan con aplomo y es que, como decía mi Abuela; 'La diferencia entre una Geisha y una Prostituta es que, las Geishas venden sólo su compañía junto con todos sus conocimientos en las Artes. Las Prostitutas venden su cuerpo.' Aunque en un momento dado, una Geisha puede aceptar un d _anna_ , el cual tiene ciertos… privilegios. Y a lo largo de la vida de una Geisha, es posible que llegue a tener varios, pero nunca dos al mismo tiempo.

Mamá, se negó a complacer a la Abuela, y se fugó con Papá.

Kasumi solía contarnos historias sobre el infinito amor que nuestros progenitores se profesaban, por eso no podía culpar a Papá por habernos dejado en manos de Akiko-sama cuando Mamá murió. Su muerte, debió doler mucho… Nunca lo conocí.

Mamá murió durante el parto en el que vine al mundo, a causa de un desgarre interno y por lo tanto, una fuerte hemorragia. Por eso la Abuela me odiaba… por eso, yo misma me odiaba. Por mi culpa mis hermanas no tuvieron la posibilidad de una vida feliz.

Akiko-sama, aceptó cuidarnos y ocuparse de nuestra educación… educación que implicaría convertirnos en Geishas algunos años después. Con los escasos días de vida que tenía, Akiko-sama dejó que las criadas y mi Nana, se encargaran de mis cuidados, hasta que fui capaz de valerme por mí misma en las tareas sencillas, y acudir a la escuela con mis Hermanas. Lugar en donde aprenderíamos todas las artes que nuestra futura profesión como Geishas, requeriría.

Nunca pudimos desligarnos de Etsuko-san, la mujer con la que aprendimos el valor de un abrazo, el cariño de una Madre, y no los azotes de una vara…Etsuko-san, mi Nana.

Nuestra infancia pasó entre lecciones de danza, _shamisen_ y otros instrumentos, ceremonia del té, y demás Artes. Siempre bajo el estricto régimen de Akiko-sama, pues confiaba en nosotras el 'renacimiento del buen nombre de nuestra _Okiya'_ … Nunca aprendí nada aparte de lo que tenía que saber para ser una buena Geisha. Mi educación, así como la de mis Hermanas, se basó exclusivamente en ello. Durante ésta etapa en la que una niña está preparándose, se le conoce como _Shikomi._

A veces me preguntaba¿Qué se sentiría ser una chica normal? Una niña que cargara una muñeca y no los pergaminos que hablaban de la historia de Japón. Una niña que jugara con los chicos de su edad, y no la niña que sólo tenía que aprender a ser una 'muñequita', condenada a vivir de su apariencia, a entregarse a un hombre que pagara por sus cuidados… Condenada a no saber lo que es el verdadero Amor; el que es aprensivo, exclusivo, mutuo, sin negociaciones económicas para ser entregado.

Cuando Kasumi tuvo la edad de diecisiete años, se convirtió en 'Aprendiz de Geisha', también conocida como ' _maiko',_ siempre aconsejada y presentada a los clientes por la Abuela, aún Geisha por su gran belleza imbatible al paso del tiempo. Y dos años después cuando mi _Onee-chan_ se convirtió en una Geisha, Akiko-sama se retiró. Momento en que fue el turno de Nabiki para ser 'Aprendiz de Geisha'.

La tradición era que una _maiko_ fuera tomada como 'Hermana de menor' de una Geisha consumada. Y que su nombre, al hacer su debut como Aprendiz, estuviera relacionado con el de su Hermana mayor. Para la Abuela, el que nosotras fuéramos hermanas de Sangre, provocó que su plan resultara inmejorable, ya que no se vería en la necesidad de pagarle a otra Geisha que no perteneciera a nuestra _Okiya_ , por tomarnos como sus Hermanas. Nuestros nombres, para Akiko-sama no eran relevantes, así que seguimos con los que nuestros Padres nos dieron. Aunque esto era una falta grave a las tradiciones.

Recuerdo las noches en que mis hermanas salían a cumplir sus labores. Kasumi como Geisha y Nabiki como su 'Hermana menor'. Siempre se veían tan hermosas con los bellos Kimonos que lucían. Sus rostros maquillados primorosamente, ése aire de inocencia, misterio, y belleza que las rodeaba... Yo era la encargada de encender el pedernal a sus espaldas antes que partieran, para desearles buena suerte. Una Geisha nunca sale de casa sin que se haya cumplido ese ritual.

Me quedaba despierta, hablando con Etsuko-san, hasta que mis hermanas llegaban. Las tres subíamos a nuestra habitación en donde me contaban todo lo que habían hecho. Ése era nuestro propio rito, el que habíamos implementado desde la primera noche en que Kasumi salió de la Okiya como una _maiko_.

Según lo que nos decía Akiko-sama, Kasumi era la que más talento tenía para ser Geisha, Nabiki era la más astuta y yo... yo tendría suerte si llegaba a debutar siquiera como Aprendiz.

Las primeras ocasiones en que escuché a mi Abuela referirse de esa forma a mí, me dolió... No por la manera en como ella me veía, sino porque yo misma le daba la razón y creía que nunca sentiría lo que mis Hermanas y mi Madre habían experimentado al colocarse los bellos Kimonos en su cuerpo, y esa base blanca de maquillaje en el rostro... Ése era el único deseo que tenía, ser como ellas… ¡Sentirme como ellas!

Todas las noches observaba las estrellas, y también, todas las noches, pedía convertirme algún día en una Geisha… Tenía que serlo, lo creía mi destino. Aquello por lo que había nacido, lo único que había aprendido y lo que era mi obligación ser… Hasta que lo conocí a él, a Saotome Ranma, y me demostró que ni yo misma sabía quién era realmente.

CONTINUARÁ…

 _Okiya:_ Se le nombra así, a la casa en donde vive una o varias Geishas, o quienes se están preparando para ello, también hay criadas etc.

 _danna:_ Un danna es un hombre que se hacía acreedor a ese titulo, cuando tomaba a una Geisha como su amante con una ceremonia previa. De ella obtenía la exclusividad en cuanto a su sexualidad. Tenía que pagar varios costos de la Geisha, como médico, peluquería, escuela, dinero que debiera en su Okiya, le hacía regalos muy caros, etc. Un danna no se oponía a que su Geisha siguiera con sus actividades divirtiendo a otros hombre, de hecho, entre más contratos tenía, más orgulloso se sentía de ser el danna de su Geisha. Una geisha no puede elegir a su _danna_ si no al contrario.

 _Shamisen:_ Es como una Guitarra pero mucho más pequeña y el 'cuello' es muy delgado, lleva piel de Gato extendida en la parte de la caja como si fuera un tambor, tiene tres cuerdas (tradicionalmente de seda), se toca con una uñeta llamada _bachi._

 _Onee-chan:_ Hermana mayor en Japonés.

Geisha: Las Geishas son mujeres sumamente preparadas en las artes, de ahí su nombre, 'Geisha' Gei significa (artes) de modo que significa Artesana o Artista. Tienen amplios conocimientos de política, historia tradicional, danza, música, ceremonias, arreglo de flores, son 'entrenadas' para hablar correctamente y mantener buenas conversaciones. Existen dos niveles por los que pasa una mujer antes de ser una Geisha; primero el de _Shikomi_ : que es cuando se está preparando en la escuela. _Maiko;_ Cuando hace su debut como aprendiz de Geisha. La vestimenta que usan es mucho más vistosa y llamativa que la de una Geisha. Y finalmente para ser Geisha, se debe pasar por la ceremonia del _mizuage_ cuando su hermana mayor considera que es el momento, obsequian a la persona que a la geisha le interesa (obviamente alguien de mucho dinero, o de altos rangos) una caja de ekubo que en japonés significa hoyuelo llamados así porque tiene una especie de hoyuelo en su parte superior con un pequeño círculo rojo en el centro (que muchas personas lo ven como algo sugerente).Como decía el _mizuage_ consiste en la primera experiencia sexual de la mujer. Pero esto se hace con acuerdos y una ceremonia previa… Las Geishas se dedican a entretener a los hombres; sirviendo sake, bailando, cantando, platicando, etc... Muy pocas Geishas hacen 'favores sexuales' a sus clientes. Si la Geisha tiene un _danna_ debe su sexualidad exclusivamente a él.

Notas de autora:

Trato de subir los capítulos sin quitar nada de la esencia de la otra autora, solo estoy cambiando un poco la explicación de las cosas, para que puedan entenderlo mejor, pero como decía, no me meteré a cambiar absolutamente nada de lo que escribió la original autora en los capítulos solo esta parte del final ( qué es geisha, mizuage,danna etc). Animgel! Muchas gracias, por permitirme continuarla, trabajaré duro.

Los estoy subiendo todos, pues ha pasado un largo tiempo y de hecho, les sirve para recordar en qué iba la historia, sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Chao chao!


	3. Capítulo 1

1

No cambiaré el formato, pues en primera, para que no se confundan, y en segunda ya se habían acostumbrado tal y como estaba.

:v

Simbología:

-" Abcde." – Diálogos (Perdón por el formato en que aparecen, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera para diferenciarlo de las acciones)

\- Abcde. Acciones.

\- Cambio de escena.

' Abcde' Sarcasmos, palabras que alguien recuerda, etc.

 **Capítulo 1.**

\- "¡Muy bien Akane-chan!…" - Me dijo Etsuko-san alegremente mientras levantaba su taza de té, de la mesa donde nos encontrábamos, para después dar un delicado sorbo. Imité su acción mirando furtivamente cada gesto que hacía. Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de presenciar una elegante escena sin que estuviera en riesgo de sufrir alguna reprimenda, así que tenía que aprovecharlo. Ella era una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, su piel de color morena clara, de cabello rizado y negro, justo como el color de sus vivaces ojos. Vestía un sencillo kimono de color marrón, con algunos bordados de hojas otoñales, a juego con la estación que presenciábamos. Sonreí como agradecimiento a su felicitación. – "Ahora… repítelo." – Me dijo tranquila pero tajantemente. Levanté ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, y mi sonrisa se borró. Después de todo lo que acababa de hacer, no esperaba tener que repetirlo.

\- "Pero… pero…"

\- "¿Quieres que le diga a Akiko-sama que te niegas a seguir tus lecciones?" – Me interrumpió con una burlona sonrisa. Dejé tranquilamente mi taza sobre la mesa y la miré de forma retadora. Ella estaba frente a mí, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de divertirnos un poco… después de tanto trabajo, lo merecía y con ella no tenía que fingir del todo.

\- "No te atreverías, Etsuko-san." – Dije con voz suave, muy segura de mis palabras. Ella cruzó los brazos en su pecho, y giró ligeramente el rostro en dirección a donde se encontraba mi Abuela sin apartar su mirada de mí.

\- "¿Me estás retando niña?" – Fruncí el ceño ante su apodo. Odiaba que me dijera 'niña'… Con dieciocho años encima, no era precisamente una cría. Sentí una punzada en mis entrañas al recordar que a pesar de mi edad, no había debutado ni como aprendiz de Geisha. Mis hermanas, Nabiki y Kasumi, ya eran Geishas en plenitud, y la Abuela aún no me consideraba lista para dar el paso siguiente. ¡Eran tan frustrante!… Mientras tanto, tenía que conformarme con seguir siendo una _Shikomi…_ Tomé aire intentando tranquilizar mis emociones, debía esforzarme en ese momento en que tenía una oportunidad para demostrarle a Akiko-sama, lo que podía hacer.

La escuela iba a ofrecer una función en honor a una vieja Geisha que estaba por retirarse, y a mí me había tocado un papel, aunque no muy importante. Sólo tenía que recitar un poema, y bailar un par de danzas como actriz secundaria. Nada que no hubiera hecho antes… Aunque la presencia de Ukyo Kuonji, me ponía nerviosa. Suspiré y cerré los ojos buscando concentrarme. Me coloqué en la pose inicial, lista para mi entrada.

\- "En la montaña, pisando hojas carmesí…" – Empecé a exclamar al mismo tiempo en que abría lentamente los ojos, con la 'mirada soñadora' que mi Maestra me había indicado. Las piernas juntas a mi costado izquierdo. Esa posición me parecía como una mujer suplicando, pero era lo que el poema requería, según mis institutrices. Mi brazo derecho ligeramente extendido frente a mí. - "Al oír la voz del ciervo que brama…" – Suaves y lentos movimientos de mi brazo derecho que eran seguidos por mi mirada, representando el murmullo del viento… Después, cerré pausadamente la mano, colocándola en mi pecho, y sobre ésta mi mano izquierda. El rostro ligeramente inclinado a la izquierda, la mirada fija en el piso para dar un mayor énfasis de congoja. - "¡Que triste el otoño!" – Terminé e hice una pausa de algunos segundos para levantar el rostro. Quizás para los occidentales, los poemas _haiku_ resultaran cortos, y sencillos. Pero en realidad, estaban hechos basados en reglas y con gran precisión… Al buscar la mirada de Etsuko-san, me encontré con un gesto serio, algo muy raro en ella si era a mí a quien miraba. Entrecerré los ojos pensando que tal vez no le había gustado mi recitación, pero al observarla con más atención, descubrí que no era a mí a quien advertía y por su gesto pude comprender quien era la persona a mi espalda.

\- "¿Llamas a eso recitar un poema?" – Dijo, con su voz nasal y de manera despectiva mi Abuela, Akiko-sama. Cerré los ojos esperando encontrar algo de valor dentro de mí, y los abrí de golpe cuando escuché sus cortos pasos deslizarse sobre el _tatami_ para después, sentarse elegantemente a mi lado derecho. Giré y recompuse mi posición para sentarme sobre mis talones quedando frente a ella. Me detuve un momento, insegura sobre lo que podría hacer en esa situación, y decidí realizar una profunda reverencia a modo de saludo y disculpa.

\- "Lo siento, Akiko-sama… Trataré de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez." – Dije aún mirando el piso. El silencio reinó por varios segundos, y temí que siempre tuviera que mantenerme así, suplicando en vano por un poco de clemencia.

\- "No te esfuerces Akane, nunca podrás hacerlo ni de una manera… correcta. No sirves para nada." – Levanté mi rostro de inmediato al escuchar tanto desprecio en las palabras de mi Abuela. Ella levantó su mentón altaneramente, provocando que me sorprendiera de su belleza, y de lo imponente que era para mí. Su cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y sujeto finamente, sus ojos cafés, su nariz respingada, su pequeña boca. Todo en ella representaba algo que yo nunca podría ser. Jamás usaría kimonos tan hermosos como el que ella usaba… Era de color tierra, con un cisne bordado con hilos de plata, me sentí sumamente inferior al saber que yo, sólo utilizaba un sencillo kimono en color azul claro… Inevitablemente agaché mi rostro, no podía hacer nada en contra de lo obvio y de lo lógico que me resultaban sus palabras. Simplemente, ella tenía razón.

\- "Perdona que te contradiga, Akiko-sama, pero Akane-chan lo ha hecho brillantemente." – Escuché decir a mi querida Nana, defendiéndome como siempre. La Abuela se levantó de repente. Por mucho que se molestara con Etsuko-san, era incapaz de hacer algo en su contra. Casi podía jurar que ella era la única persona por la que Akiko-sama sentía algo de aprecio.

\- "Creo que la vejes te está alcanzando, Etsuko, y eso nubla tu antes buen juicio…" – Respondió mi Abuela comenzando a caminar. Finalmente se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y sentí de nuevo su fría mirada puesta sobre mí. – "Haz algo de provecho Akane y ve a ayudar a tus hermanas. Deben salir lo más pronto posible." – Sin agregar nada más, desapareció de la habitación… Mordí mi labio inferior intentando no llorar. No entendía como es que sus palabras me afectaban tanto, no debía ser de esa manera, no cuando siempre la había escuchado referirse de esa manera hacía a mí.

Un cálido brazo rodeó mis hombros, y una delicada mano inclinó mi rostro para colocarlo sobre un hombro, en un intento por reconfortarme.

\- "No hagas caso, Akane-chan. Estoy segura que sólo lo dice por envidia." – Me dijo suavemente al oído mi adorada Nana. Me pregunté; ¿Qué haría sin ella?… Era a la única que podía considerar como mi propia Madre. Me aferré a su cintura fuertemente, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

\- "Etsuko-san¿De qué podría envidiarme ella?… Akiko-sama tiene razón… yo no sirvo para nada." – Dije sollozando aún más fuerte. Mi Nana comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, y meció suavemente nuestros cuerpos, emitiendo sonido tranquilizantes… Cuando pude dejar de llorar, ella apartó mi rostro tomando entre sus manos mis mejillas.

\- "Escúchame Akane… No quiero volver a escucharte decir que no sirves para nada¿Me entendiste?…" – Me habló firmemente. No quería contradecirla, pero tampoco podía asegurarle algo que bien sabía, no iba a cumplir. Asentí inseguramente y escuché un suspiro frustrado de mi Nana. – "Lo que no tienes es remedio, eres muy terca niña…" – Dijo y se levantó suavemente. Ajustó su kimono de la parte del vientre y me tendió una mano para ayudar a incorporarme. – "Vamos con tus hermanas, esas chiquillas necesitan de una buena mano… ¿Has visto cuanto se excede Nabiki colocándose adornos?" – Preguntó alegremente mientras caminábamos y tomaba de forma maternal mi brazo derecho. Ladeé mi rostro para verla, ella mantenía una orgullosa expresión, como si estuviera hablado de sus propias hija. Sonreí ligeramente, aún estaba apenada por lo sucedido con Akiko-sama.

\- "Es su forma de ser, Etsuko-san… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?" – Respondí agregando un suspiro y encogiéndome de hombros despreocupadamente. No había forma en que Nabiki desistiera de usar tantas joyas en su adorno.

\- "Tienes razón…" – Dijo de forma divertida y detuvo nuestros pasos provocando que la mirara intranquilamente. ¿Por qué había parado de esa forma? – "¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso?…" – Dijo en voz baja con un tono enteramente de complicidad. Sonreí, no podía imaginarme que era lo que me iba a decir. Ella entendió mi muda petición para que continuara hablando y sonrió ampliamente. – "Tu Abue… digo, Akiko-sama, es dos años mayor que yo¿Entiendes lo que significa esto?" – Ahogué una carcajada, claro que entendía lo que me estaba dando a deducir, pero era más divertido si me lo decía. Negué divertidamente con la cabeza. – "Pues… si la vejes me está alcanzando, hace dos años que terminó por apoderarse de ella¡Ja,ja,ja!" – Rió estruendosamente logrando que saliera de mi depresivo estado.

\- "¿Y dices que no tengo remedio, Etsuko-san?… Eres la mujer más imprudente que he visto¿Te imaginas lo que diría Akiko-sama si te escuchara hablar así?" – Pregunté sonriendo mientras reanudábamos nuestros pasos, saliendo por el jardín para llegar a la habitación que compartía con mis hermanas. Era, prácticamente, un pequeño cuartito en un segundo nivel, pegado a una esquina en donde no estuviera visible la 'miseria' en donde vivían dos de las Geishas más famosas de Kyoto, Nabiki y Kasumi.

Nuestra habitación no era muy elegante. Sólo tres futones, algunas almohadillas para sentarnos frente a un espejo, una pequeña mesita en la que mis Hermanas colocaban sus maquillajes, un vestidor seccionado en tres partes, con diferentes grabados florales y dos ventanas que daban a un callejón por el que casi nadie transitaba.

\- "Sólo me dejaría de hablar una semana, y con eso no me pierdo de gran cosa, al contrario… ¿No lo crees así?." – Sacudí mi cabeza sonriendo de medio lado… Definitivamente mi Nana no tenía remedio, pero estaba agradecida que a pesar de tener la oportunidad, cuando la Okiya Kuonji solicitó sus servicios como Niñera, no se marchara. Ella era capaz de alegrarnos la vida con un simple comentario. Por eso y muchas cosas más, es que yo la adoraba.

Lo primero que vi al entrar en mi habitación, fue una brillante tela parcialmente colocada sobre mi rostro, después, pude apreciar la imagen preocupada de Nabiki, y por último, otra tela.

\- "¿Qué kimono debería usar?… ¿Éste¿O éste?" – Preguntaba mi hermana con el rostro acongojado y provocando que yo caminara hacia atrás para encontrar algo de visibilidad. No es que nuestra Okiya tuviera muchos kimonos, en realidad estos eran muy caros. Casi todos los que teníamos, habían pertenecido a nuestra Madre. A ella le habían regalado, al menos siete, y eso era toda un proeza considerando el tiempo que fue Geisha.

\- "¡Nabiki!… ¡Deja respirar a tu hermana!" – Gritó mi Nana reprendiéndola y tomando uno de los kimonos en sus manos… La miré de manera agradecida y sin perder el tiempo, o darle oportunidad a Nabiki para que continuara con su extraña actitud, caminé hacia donde estaba Kasumi sentada frente al espejo, maquillándose. Ella sonrió saludándome.

\- "Lo siento, Nana… Pero estoy nerviosa." – Contestó Nabiki. La miré sorprendida ¿Había escuchado bien? Etsuko-san examinaba los kimonos y le extendió uno de color beige con estampados de aves en pleno vuelo.

\- "¿Tú, nerviosa?… ¡Milagro, Kami existe!" – Exclamé burlonamente mientras le pasaba una delgada barra de pigmento a Kasumi para que pintara sus párpados. Pude ver a Nabiki a través del espejo, mostrándome su lengua, lo cual me pareció muy gracioso y es que ella ya estaba maquillada con todo y base blanca. No era nada común ver a una Geisha haciendo gestos infantiles.

El peinado que utilizaban mis hermanas, era el conocido como _Ofuku_ y que para su elaboración utiliza algunos _kanzashi_ que son adornos en formas de orquídeas, recubiertos de seda, de varios colores y tamaños. Además, se utiliza para éste estilo el _chirimen-teragami,_ que es una cinta en forma rectangular, insertado en la parte alta del moño del peinado.

\- "Akane-chan, Nabiki tiene buenas razones para estar nerviosa." – Me dijo Kasumi atrayendo mi atención, y guiñando un ojo para demostrar el poco sarcasmo que mi dulce hermana podía almacenar.

\- "Si tú me lo dices, Onee-chan, puedo creer que nunca me haré vieja, o que Akiko-sama algún día nos dirá 'Te Quiero'." – Dije tratando de no reír, aunque fue casi imposible.

\- "Claro que tengo razón para estar nerviosa… Y tiene un nombre…"

\- "Uno de hombre." - Completó Kasumi sonriendo tranquilamente a lo que Nabiki quería decir. Giré para observar a mi hermana. Etsuko-san ya estaba montada en una silla, lista para ayudar a Nabiki a colocarse el kimono que había elegido. La avaricia de mi Abuela llegaba a tal punto que, para ahorrar dinero, delegó las funciones de un ' _vestidor'_ Nda[1, a Etsuko-san, provocando que ella tuviera que hacerse cargo de colocar los kimonos a mis hermanas; yo le ayudaba. Colocarse un kimono no es tan fácil como puede parecer, se deben tener muchos cuidados para quede perfectamente bien sobre el cuerpo de alguien… Aunque en ése momento, Nabiki estaba vestida sólo con un _koshimaki_ de seda, que iba alrededor de sus caderas y que tenía un estampado de diminutas flores. Después, se colocó un corpiño y Nana lo ató por su cintura.

\- "No te creo Nabiki¿Tú interesada por un chico?" – Pregunté extrañada. Mi hermana no se caracterizaba por creer en el amor. Ella decía que sólo era un pérdida de tiempo y que siempre acababa en tragedia. Una mano sobre mi hombro hizo que volteara a ver a mi hermana mayor. Kasumi me dio una brocha y la tiza blanca para que pintara la parte trasera de su cuello. Me levanté rápidamente y me coloqué detrás de ella. Kasumi aclaró su garganta y me hizo un gesto que disipó todas mis dudas. Ella hacía como si estuviera manejando dinero.

\- "¡Ja, ja, ja¿Porqué más iba a ser?… Él tiene mucho dinero, y si se convierte en mi _danna_ todas saldremos beneficiadas." – Dijo muy a su estilo, Nabiki, regresando a ser la persona que conocía. Suspiré. Pobre del chico al que quería embaucar… La miré por sobre mi hombro. Nabiki ya tenía una enagua de cuerpo completo, en color café, y los _tabi_ , unos ajustadísimos calcetines blancos con botones a un costado. Sin duda luciría hermosa con la combinación, y es que la enagua, es medianamente visible bajo el kimono.

\- "Nabiki-chan… Tú sabes como es él. No le presta ni la más mínima atención a ninguna Geisha, te aconsejo que no te hagas ilusiones." – Respondió cariñosamente Kasumi y me dediqué a pintar su cuello.

\- "Onee-chan, él no hace caso a las otras Geishas… Yo soy un caso muy especial, ya lo verás." – Kasumi me miró en el espejo y sonreímos nerviosamente pensando lo mismo. En definitiva, Nabiki tenía razón, ella era alguien muy especial… y de cuidado.

\- "¿Y cómo se llama el pobre diablo?" – Preguntó mi Nana, mientras hacia heroicos esfuerzos por doblar el largo kimono en la cintura de mi hermana, y evitando que se hiciera algún frunce.

\- "¡Nana¿Pobre diablo?… ¡Ja!… Saotome Ranma es el tipo más rico que conozco. Es dueño de su propia empresa¡Y sólo tiene veintitrés años!" – Gritó mi hermana, escalofriantemente emocionada… Fruncí ligeramente el ceño¿Qué tipo de nombre era el de 'Saotome Ranma' para un acaudalado?.

\- "Nabiki, te lo repito, no te hagas ilusiones. Sabes que Saotome-san, no acepta siquiera que las Geishas le sirvan sake." – Dijo Kasumi pareciendo preocupada… ¿El mundo estaba girando al revés o qué? Esa no era la manera en que mis hermanas actuaban normalmente.

\- "Entonces ¿A qué va a un lugar en donde todo lo que hay son Geishas?" – Pregunté algo que me parecía lógico. Había terminado mi tarea con mi hermana mayor y me levanté para ayudar a Etsuko-san a colocarle el _obi_ a Nabiki en el torso. Para mí, esa era la tarea más difícil, y es que un _obi_ es condenadamente largo y pesado. El que mi hermana usaría sería en color café, como su enagua.

\- "¿A qué más, Akane-chan? Va cerrar negocios acompañado de su mano derecha, Ryoga Hibiki." – Me respondió Kasumi mientras se colocaba todos los atuendos interiores, similares a los de Nabiki, pero en color verde pálido, un tono más claro que el que iba a usar en su Kimono. Etsuko-san y yo, metíamos cintas y almohadillas para conseguir atar el _obi_ , y que quedara sin ninguna arruga. El _obi_ , va atado unos centímetros debajo de los senos y hasta cubrir por completo la cintura.

\- "¿A qué se dedica?" – Preguntó mi Nana, mientras se pasaba una mano en la frente para llevar un travieso mechón de cabello hacia atrás. ¡Maldito _obi_! No nos estaba haciendo la tarea nada fácil.

\- "Es dueño de múltiples Dojos por todo Japón… Algunos dicen que tiene filiales en el extranjero." - Respondió Nabiki dando pequeños saltitos de emoción, rodé los ojos. El tipo no parecía ser la gran cosa… al menos, no, para mí.

\- "¡Quédate quieta Nabiki!" – Ordenó mi Nana al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba a mi hermana en un costado de la cintura.

\- "Aún así, me parece muy estúpido. ¿Contrata sus servicios y ni siquiera las toma en cuenta?... Eso es una falta de respeto y un desperdicio de dinero." – Sentencié molesta mientras que jalaba con mucha fuerza el _obi._ Nabiki me miró de manera desaprobatoria y le sonreí a modo de disculpa.

\- "Akane-chan... Me alegran esa expresiones tuyas cuando no te das cuenta de lo que dices, me haces pensar que no te reprimes todo el tiempo… Pero trata de nunca llamar 'Estúpido' a un Hombre de dinero frente a Akiko-sama. Ya sabes lo que te haría." – Dijo mi Nana y no pude evitar sentir correr un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal al imaginarme a la Abuela regalándome unos cuantos varazos y diciendo que la opinión que tuviera de él no importaba, que lo único que valía era su poder adquisitivo.

\- "Lo siento, Nana, no quise decir eso." – Respondí apenada. Ella detuvo sus acciones y me miró fijamente… Tragué un bulto en mi garganta. Sabía que acababa de cometer un grandísimo error y que lo que venía no iba a ser nada grato para mí.

\- "Te lo he dicho millones de veces, Akane. No tienes porqué retractarte de lo que piensas o sientes. Así eres tú y lo que creas es lo más importante. Sólo debes medir tus palabras con las personas que te podrían perjudicar." – Etsuko-san siempre decía lo mismo cuando me limitaba a mí misma. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?... Las Geishas no se caracterizaban por ir diciendo malas palabras, o declarando abiertamente su antipatía por alguien. Ellas sólo sonreían por todo, se reservaban su opinión, amenizaban fiestas, y eran amables con cualquier persona, por mucho que la detestaran. Sí, estaba conciente que mi carácter no encajaba en ese patrón, y tal vez por ello no sería nunca una Geisha. Así que lo que creía que debía hacer, era, simplemente, lo que los demás esperaban de mí.

\- "Yo…" – No supe que contestar y por ello detuve mi respuesta. Si me disculpaba otra vez, sólo me ganaría una nueva reprimenda. Asentí a mi Nana, como si hubiera captado el mensaje de sus palabras. Ella suspiró y negando con la cabeza, siguió con los toques finales al _Obi_. Amabas sabíamos que nunca me permitiría ser yo misma, eso era un lujo para las Mujeres que no se dedicaban a lo que mi familia hacía. Yo tenía que ser una Geisha, y para conseguirlo debía dejar de ser quien era.

Merodeaba de un lado a otro en la entrada de la Okiya. Estaba casi mordiéndome las uñas a causa de la incertidumbre. No era un trago fácil de pasar, saber que mi hermana había salido, literalmente de caza, cual acechador contra una presa. En momentos como ése, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar con mis hermanas y unirme a sus actividades.

Si el tal Ranma se portaba altaneramente con Nabiki, y yo estaba a su lado, bien podía darle al menos una patada, aunque eso me causara problemas con Akiko-sama… Suspiré. Sabía muy bien que no podría hacer nunca algo así, por mucho que lo quisiera no me atrevería a faltarle el respeto a un cliente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y las dos figuras por las que esperaba, hicieron su aparición. La primera a la que miré fue a Kasumi, ella mantenía su neutral sonrisa y su elegante presencia como siempre… Nabiki, bueno, Nabiki daba la apariencia de que le acababa de pasar un huracán encima. Me pregunté si eso era bueno o malo.

Corrí hacia ellas para ayudar en lo que pudiera, y para saber si podía satisfacer mi curiosidad.

\- "¿Cómo les fue?" – Pregunté aunque mi mirada estaba enfocada en Nabiki. Ella me miró y usó una mueca de fastidio.

\- "Ni lo preguntes… Lo único que me dijo durante toda la noche fue; 'No, gracias', cuando quise servirle sake" – Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre que era?… Algún día, Geisha o no, le daría su merecido.

*CONTINUARÁ*

Animgel: [1 La verdad es que olvidé la palabra correcta… utilicé ' _vestidor'_ para referirme a la persona que se dedicaba a colocar los kimonos y obis, a las Geishas y Maikos. Según lo que sé, se trataba de varones, y es que se debía tener cierta fuerza para poder cargar con los kimonos y obis que pueden ser muy pesados y largos.

Estaba bien "vestidor" Animgel, ciertamente se tiene que ser fuerte para poder poner un _obi_ pues son muchos metros de tela bastante pesada

Me da miedo quitar comentarios como el anterior, donde la anterior autora comentaba lo que dudaba que fuera, pero perdonen, me gusta cómo se expresa, continúen con la lectura ;)


	4. Capítulo 2

Continuamos, les pido que me tengan paciencia por cualquier error, es que esto es nuevo para mí, de publicar y editar etc. Etc.

Sigo con lo mismo no cambiaré absolutamente nada, denle una leída porque utilizaré cuestiones ya mencionadas.

A los que es primera vez que lo leen, está muy emocionante y entretenido ;)

(Me cedieron los derechos) Muchísimas gracias Animgel, por todo!

Simbología:

-" Abcde." – Diálogos (Perdón por el formato en que aparecen, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera para diferenciarlo de las acciones)

\- Abcde. Acciones.

\- Cambio de escena.

' Abcde' Sarcasmos, palabras que alguien recuerda, etc.

 **Capítulo 2.**

'Inhala… Exhala… Inhala… Exhala'… Pensaba mientras hacía ejercicios con mi respiración, intentando tranquilizarme… finalmente suspiré.

Cerré los ojos y las notas musicales, producto de varios instrumentos tradicionales, abordaron mis oídos. Por un momento me dejé llevar. Era tan hermosa esa melodía que me hizo olvidar que en cuanto terminara, sería yo quien estuviera en el escenario.

Mis hermanas se estaban preparando para una de las últimas presentaciones que tendría la función. Como las Geishas que eran, tenían papeles muy importantes… Mi turno sería el segundo, el siguiente; con el poema que tantas veces me había hecho repetir Etsuko-san. Ni ella, ni mis Hermanas, y mucho menos yo… queríamos que algo saliera mal.

Akiko-sama estaba en primera fila junto con mi Nana; lista y deseosa por encontrar algún fallo en alguna mis presentaciones… ¡Diablos, en cualquiera podía ocurrir!… Primero sería el Poema, después tenía que salir corriendo para cambiar mi kimono y prepararme para la primera danza que tendría. Cuando terminara, ocurriría lo mismo, para la tercera presentación que tendría, mi segunda danza.

Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa, ni tan presionada. Sabía que si todo marchaba bien, sería mi oportunidad para que Akiko-sama me permitiera debutar como _maiko_. Y para completar mi ansiedad, y destrozar mis nervios… actuaría con Kuonji Ukyo en el primer baile.

Abrí los ojos y recordé los viejos tiempos en los que solíamos ser amigas, cuando aún éramos unas niñas… Nunca entendí porqué cambió su trato para conmigo. Por mucho tiempo extrañé su amistad, sus consejos y su compañía… Pero un día, cuando debutó como _maiko_ , cambió. Y todo se hizo peor cuando se convirtió en Geisha.

Ya no había más caminatas juntas de regreso de la escuela, tampoco palabras de aliento, ni amistosas charlas… Simplemente dejó de existir nuestra amistad. ¿Por qué pasó?… No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

\- "Akane-chan, tu turno." – Dijo una voz regresándome a la realidad. Frente a mí estaba una conocida _maiko_ de mi edad. Le sonreí. No entendía como es que me admiraba, si ella ya había dado el paso que yo no. Habíamos estudiado juntas, pero la diferencia era que ella tenía una jerarquía mayor dentro del _hanamachi NdA1_. Y yo me sentía feliz por ella.

\- "Gracias, Yuka-chan…" – Tomé aire, giré el cuerpo y miré el escenario vacío, preparado para que yo entrara. Una pequeña punzada se instaló en mi estomago y el pánico me hizo presa de nuevo… Miré a Yuka de reojo y noté sus ojos atentos a mis acciones. Levanté el mentón, contaba con algunas personas que esperaban que ofreciera una buena actuación y no quería fallarle a ninguna. – "Aquí voy." – Dije y comencé a caminar. De repente fue como si toda la confianza que varias personas tenían en mí, me dominara.

En cuanto entré al escenario, pude escuchar algunos murmullos. Me pregunté si era por mi apariencia. El kimono que utilizaba era muy sencillo, liso, sin estampados, y el color amarillo pálido era todo lo que se apreciaba. Mi rostro maquillado ligeramente, no podía utilizar nada que una Geisha, o una _maiko_ utilizaría, yo sólo era una _Shikomi_ y tenía que conformarme con haber levantado ligeramente mi cabello.

Llegué al centro del lugar y tomé mi posición, sentada en el piso, con las piernas hacia la izquierda. Inevitablemente busqué con la mirada a mi Nana y a la Abuela… Estsuko-san me veía alegremente, y su expresión me hacía pensar en que ella estaba segura que iba a presenciar algo hermoso, yo no creía que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Akiko-sama, me veía fijamente, sus ojos cafés parecían más fríos que nunca. Tomé aire de nuevo, mejor me quedaba con la expresión de mi Nana.

Todos los ocupantes del recinto guardaron silencio, una Geisha comenzó a tocar el _shamisen_ … Bien, todo dependía de mí. Tenía que demostrarle a la Abuela que ya estaba lista para mi debut. Ladeé mi rostro en la misma dirección en la que mis piernas descansaban. Mis ojos cerrados.

\- "En la montaña, pisando hojas carmesí…" – Exclamé al mismo tiempo en que abría lentamente los ojos.. Mi brazo derecho ligeramente extendido frente a mí. – "Al oír la voz del ciervo que brama…" – Moví el brazo derecho, como si estuviera representando las corrientes del viento. Largas, suaves, pausadas y fluidas. Mis ojos enfocados en los movimientos de mi mano… Después, la cerré pausadamente, colocándola en mi pecho, y sobre ésta mi mano izquierda.. - "¡Que triste el otoño!" – Terminé, ladeé el rostro hacia la izquierda y abajo, mirando el tatami, con la expresión de desolación que me habían indicado. El _shamisen_ dejó de sonar.

Escuchaba mi corazón latir sonoramente dentro de mi pecho. Mis nervios estaban hechos trizas a causa del total silencio que se asentó en el lugar, una casa de té llamada Sakura. De repente me di cuenta de algo… ¡No me indicaron que hacer después de terminar de recitar el poema _haiku_!… Quería maldecir, enfurecerme con alguien, pero… no estaría bien visto en una aspirante a Geisha. No, debía comportarme como una señorita delicada y sumisa.

Con la mayor gracia que pude, llevé mis piernas hasta una posición en donde quedaba sentada sobre los talones, la espalda recta, sin atreverme a mirar a las personas frente a mí. Llevé el cuerpo hacia delante, y los brazos también, de tal forma en que las manos tocaban, sólo con las yemas, el tatami. Una pose de reverencia, respeto y agradecimiento… o al menos eso era lo que pretendía demostrar.

Pronto escuché algunas casi silenciosas ovaciones, suspiré aliviada, al parecer no lo había echado a perder. Lentamente me puse de pie y pude comprender algunos murmullos. No quise creerlos, yo no lo hacía. Una Mujer dijo algo como; 'Ésta joven _Shikomi_ será una gran Geisha'

Por un momento estuve tentada en mirar a la Abuela, pero decidí no hacerlo. Si ella no estaba contenta con mi actuación y yo lo notaba, me pondría más nerviosa para las danzas. Giré e hice una reverencia a la Geisha que tan hábilmente había tocado el _shamisen_ , después lo hice de nuevo con el público y salí a paso lento del escenario.

\- "¡Estuviste grandiosa, Akane-chan!" – Me expresó Yuka, regalándome un rápido abrazo en el momento en que llegué a la parte trasera del escenario.

\- "Gracias, Amiga, pero no lo hice muy bien." – Le respondí sinceramente. Sabía que pude haberlo hecho mejor. Yuka frunció ligeramente el ceño, nada profundo o que no fuera permitido para una Aprendiz de Geisha.

\- "Tú siempre con tus inseguridades. No sé como eres incapaz de apreciar tus virtudes." – Me comentó en medio de un suspiro de frustración. Le sonreí sin compartir su opinión.

\- "No es momento para eso Yuka-chan, es tu turno para entrar al escenario." – Le dije, no quería hablar en ése momento del tema.

\- "¡Estoy tan nerviosa!" – Respondió sonriendo. La abracé tratando de animarla, esperaba serle útil en ése instante en que ella me necesitaba. La historia de Yuka, era la de muchas. Su familia estaba pasando por una grave crisis económica y decidieron venderla cuando tenía sólo seis años a una _Okiya NdA2_ La deuda que contaba desde su compra, alimentación, medico, enseñanza, entre otras, la tenía que pagar con su trabajo.

\- "Tranquila, todo saldrá bien." – Le expresé. Ella se separó de mí y sonrió, habían comenzado a llamarla para que iniciara con su presentación.

\- "Deséame suerte." – Pidió. Guiñé un ojo.

\- "Suerte." – Dije. Yuka tomó aire y mirándome una última vez, caminó al escenario. Deseaba poder quedarme a observarla, y estar ahí cuando terminara, pero no contaba con mucho tiempo para cambiarme y comenzar con mi segunda participación. Suspiré, di media vuelta y corrí a una habitación en la que reemplazaría mi kimono por otro.

Se suponía que por el limitado tiempo con el que contaba para cambiarme, el usar un obi por así decirlo, falso, no debería representar gran esfuerzo. Pero sin ayuda, la tarea era muy difícil de cumplir. Mi kimono ahora era de color azul claro, liso. El supuesto obi, de color blanco. Definitivamente la vestimenta era muy sencilla y poco elegante, en comparación a la que usaban las _maikos_ y Geishas.

En la habitación estaban ya, las tres _Shikomis_ que representaríamos el papel del viento que juega con una Cortesana. Papeles secundarios y sencillos… La luna y el sol, los personificarían dos _maikos_ , la Cortesana y su amado, dos _Geishas_ … Y para mi 'buena' suerte, la Dama de la danza, sería Ukyo.

Suspiré. No sabía porqué, pero siempre que actuaba con mi ex amiga de la niñez, me ponía sumamente nerviosa. Quizás tenía algo de envidia al mirar como cada una de las chicas de mi generación ascendía, y yo no.

\- "¿Necesitas ayuda?" – Preguntó una voz a mi espalda. La reconocí de inmediato y mi cuerpo se tensó… Giré y frente a mí estaba la más bella Geisha que hubiera visto; Ukyo, vestida con un kimono de color tierra oscuro, y los estampados en la tela de algunas hojas otoñales. Su rostro lucía espectacular, el maquillaje hacía que sus finos rasgos y sus ojos azules, destacaran primorosamente… Ella me sonrió ligeramente y como si me contagiara su amabilidad, le sonreí de vuelta… Hice una corta reverencia.

\- "Te lo agradecería mucho, Ukyo-san." – Dije. Al levantarme y verla de nuevo a la cara, ella ladeó su rostro.

\- "Vamos Akane, date vuelta, no nos queda mucho tiempo…" – Respondió alegremente. Asentí sinceramente agradecida e hice lo que pidió… No sabía que podía decir en ésa situación. Mientras sentía como ataba el obi, intenté encontrar algún tema del que pudiéramos hablar y en el que no nos sintiéramos incómodas. – "¿Sabes? He notado lo mucho que has mejorado. Cada día bailas mejor." – Expresó Ukyo. Tuve una agradable sensación, era como si las antiguas palabras de aliento hubieran regresado. Por mucho tiempo había extrañado a mi Amiga, y quizás, ya la tenía de vuelta.

\- "¡Oh, Ukyo-san! Me halagas, pero ambas sabemos que tú eres mucho mejor que yo. " – Comenté esperando que mis palabras fueran de su agrado y respetando su jerarquía.

\- "Listo, ya puedes darte vuelta." – Dijo suavemente. Estaba muy feliz, y mis nervios al saber que tenía que bailar con ella, desaparecieron mágicamente. Supuse que es más fácil pasar un momento 'difícil' en compañía de alguien a quien se aprecia. Al girar mi cuerpo, le agradecí con una reverencia. Ella sonreía amistosamente, sin responder a mi comentario.

\- "Seguimos nosotras." – Dijo y comenzó a caminar al lado de la Geisha que representaría el papel de su amor, Azusa, comentando algo que no alcancé a entender. Por un momento temí que sólo hubiera tenido un gesto cortés conmigo, pero, aún seguía esperanzada en que nuestra amistad se reanudara. Miré a los otras dos _Shikomis,_ y partimos con dirección al escenario. Como había dicho Ukyo, era nuestro turno.

Ukyo, Azusa, y las dos _maikos_ que representaban a los astros, ya estaban en el escenario. Mi amiga de la infancia bailaba fluidamente, como si toda su vida hubiera representado ése papel. Sus manos y pies, se movían delicadamente al compás del _shamisen_ y del _taiko_ , un tambor.

Ella se desplazaba de una dirección a otra, suavemente, representando un juego en el que, el hombre al que amaba, la perseguía. Azusa también lo hacía bien, aunque no se podía comparar a la manera en que Ukyo se expresaba. Ella dio una vuelta y era la indicación para que nosotras entráramos a escena, una detrás de otra, yo al final.

Primero recorrimos el pequeño escenario, con pasos y movimientos que reflejaban algún tipo de ondulación, como el viento. Después, giramos en torno a Ukyo que actuaba como si estuviera atrapada y quisiera alcanzar la mano de Azusa. Ésa parte era algo que aparentaba ser divertida, pero al mismo tiempo, frustrante, porque los amantes no podían llegar a tocarse.

Al dar un giro, sentí algo extraño en mi _obi_. Era como si la parte de arriba del nudo, se aflojara. Me sentí de nuevo nerviosa, pensaba que estaba llevando de manera adecuada mi papel, así que para que nadie notara mi ansiedad, seguí con mi 'feliz' expresión.

Al pasar frente a Ukyo, ella me miró fijamente, sonriendo de manera extraña. Después arrastró su mirada hacia Azusa. Por inercia también la miré a ella y al avanzar unos pasos quedé en su dirección.

En ése momento mis manos se tenían que desplazar a la derecha y pude sentir como, Azusa, introducía discretamente un dedo detrás del _obi_ y lo jalaba. Abrí los ojos atemorizada, podía sentir cada vez, más y más flojo el _obi_. Tragué. No podía estar pasándome eso… ¡No era justo!… Ya que el _obi_ hacía la tarea de sujetar el kimono, y se estaba desatando, di un pequeño tropezón cuando la tela de mi vestimenta comenzó a caer.

De inmediato escuché algunos murmullos, y pude imaginarme la cara de Akiko-sama, enfurecida conmigo. Levanté el mentón, estaba desesperada por recuperar lo poco que había hecho bien, sonreí como si no pasara nada.

Cuando dimos una vuelta completa, llegué con Ukyo, dándole la espalda y frente el publico, ella jaló con fuerza el falso nudo del _obi_ , que cayó en ése instante. Cerré los ojos al sentir como inevitablemente el kimono se abría, dejando ver la enagua que utilizaba. La música se detuvo.

\- "¡Ja, ja, ja!" – Las personas comenzaron a reír, a burlarse de mí, señalándome. Sentía mi rostro arder de vergüenza, de impotencia… Y comprendí que fui muy tonta al confiar en Ukyo… ¡Lo había hecho a propósito!.

\- "Sigues siendo la misma Akane de siempre, una estúpida." – Dijo mi antigua Amiga, a mi espalda, susurrando a mi oído… Y yo… ¡No hice nada¡Estaba paralizada por lo que sentía!

Miraba frenéticamente a todos lados y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se toparon con los de la Abuela. Podía ver desde mi lugar su ceño fruncido, sus ojos acusadores. Miré hacia abajo avergonzada, aún escuchando las risas de todos los presentes.

Sentí en mis ojos comenzar a formarse unas ardientes lagrimas… ¡Maldición!… No quería dar un espectáculo más grande del que ya había dado. Moví mi pie derecho adelante, lentamente… y después, corrí lo más rápido que pude para salir de esa casa de té… ¡Al diablo la danza que aún me faltaba por bailar¡Al diablo la Abuela, Azusa, y Ukyo!… Todo lo que quería era llorar amargamente en donde nadie me viera, porque la oportunidad que tenía para ser una _maiko_ se había ido al infierno.

No sabía por donde iba, ni cuantas veces caí al duro suelo por la borrosa visión con la que intentaba guiarme. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba por tantos sentimientos, resguardados, olvidados, reprimidos… Sollocé aún más fuerte al dar la vuelta en una esquina y llegar a un estanque artificial. ¡Nunca sería una Geisha!… ¡Nunca me sentiría como mi Madre y mis Hermanas!… Era la vergüenza de mi familia, una que se había dedicado a ésa arte, a la de ser unas muñequitas vivientes.

Sin saber como, llegué hasta una superficie plana junto al estanque, me dejé caer pesadamente de rodillas. Lloré con todas mis fuerzas… No había nadie, todo estaba oscuro. Quería gritar, patalear y por unos momentos ser yo misma, sin miedo a que alguien me dijera que una aspirante a Geisha no debía mostrar su infelicidad.

\- "¡Soy una estúpida!" – Grité reprendiéndome. ¿Cómo pude confiar en Ukyo?… Durante años me había dado la espalda, y cuando me dio la cara, fue para humillarme… Cerré fuertemente los puños y miré mi imagen en el estanque… Patética, era como me veía… ¡Como el mundo entero me concebía!… El kimono abierto, mi maquillaje corrido a causa de mis lagrimas, polvo y mugre esparcido por mi cuerpo entero. Me veía desastrosa, no era la imagen ni siquiera de una _Shikomi._

Mi garganta se lastimó al emitir un doloroso gemido, pero no me importó… Sólo quería llorar hasta que mi sufrimiento cesara, o por lo menos, no se sintiera tan grave. Permanecí así mucho tiempo, quizás sólo fueron unos cuantos minutos pero a mi me parecieron horas, que no eran suficientes para tranquilizarme… ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado para mí¿Por qué me sentía tan perdida, tan sola?… Pensé en mis hermanas y eso me hirió aún más. Cada una, a su estilo, eran unas Geishas increíbles… Kasumi con su natural don para ser alguien servicial, hermosa, elegante… feliz. Nabiki, astuta como el agua para filtrarse en cualquier lugar y ser siempre bien recibida, ágil de palabra, inteligente como nadie… también, a su modo, feliz. Y yo sólo era la sombra de mis hermanas, la chica a la que las personas podían ver diciendo; 'Pobre Akane, nunca serás una buena Geisha'. Desde que nací me habían dicho que tenía que ser una Geisha, y conforme los años pasaban, sentía que jamás lo sería.

Un sonido en el agua atrajo mi atención, entrecerré los ojos intentando buscar a qué se debía o porqué se escuchaba como si chasqueara. Se escuchó de nuevo… Giré la cabeza hacia mi derecha y a unos seis metros de mí, encontré la figura de alguien que, entre las sombras se dedicaba a arrojar piedras al estanque sin percatarse de mi presencia. Fruncí el ceño… ¿Es qué no podía ni siquiera llorar en paz?… Me levanté con la firme convicción de buscar otro sitio en el que me acompañara sólo mi tristeza, y no estuviera nadie.

\- "¡Hey!… No tienes porqué irte, imagina que no estoy aquí y sigue auto compadeciéndote." – Dijo la persona a quien identifiqué como un varón. Su voz se escuchaba como la de alguien joven… Detuve mi andar… Por un momento temí estar sola con un hombre. Akiko-sama siempre nos había evitado ésa situación, decía que no era correcto, ni bien visto. Di una bocanada de aire cuando comprendí sus últimas palabras… ¿Yo¿Auto compadeciéndome?… ¿Pero quién se creía ése hombre para hablarme así?… Con la ayuda de mis manos y ejerciendo fuerza, cerré mi kimono manteniéndolo sujetado. Me acerqué a un par de metros de él. Ya que necesitaba descargar mi coraje ¿Por qué no hacerlo con ese atrevido desconocido?

\- "Disculpe, pero no me parece correcto que se exprese en ésa manera, de mí… Usted no sabe por lo que he pasado ésta noche… Y que le quede claro algo, no estoy auto compadeciéndome." – Dije intentando no gritar, pero firmemente. El tipo desde su cómoda posición sentado sobre unas rocas, volteó a verme. A pesar de la oscuridad pude ver sus rasgos, unos grandes ojos de color azul-grisáceo, cabello negro azabache, largo, atado en una trenza, su ropa holgada pero indiscutiblemente costosa, China. Él sonrió divertido. No supe si de mi patética imagen o de mis comentarios.

\- "Esto nunca me había pasado, jamás me habían reprendido con palabras tan… amables. Cuando no han insultado a mi Madre, me llaman estúpido, u otras palabras ofensivas. Si yo fuera tú, diría; 'Metete en tus problemas, imbécil¡Déjame en paz!'… ¡Ja,ja,ja!" – Me respondió para después reír como tonto. Por supuesto que había pensado en insultarlo de ésa manera, pero no lo creí correcto. Fruncí exageradamente el ceño, ya se habían reído mucho de mí ésa noche.

\- "Me parece que las personas que lo rodean, son justas con usted y le dicen exactamente lo que le corresponde. Pero yo, sí conozco lo que es la educación, así que no me permito esas expresiones tan burdas." – Sonreí para mis adentros cuando noté que levantaba la ceja izquierda, dando a entender que él no había comprendido gran cosa de lo que dije. Después de algunos segundos de silencio, se levantó, quedando frente a mí. Era más alto que yo y tuve que verlo hacia arriba. Tragué, quizás todo se me había escapado de las manos.

\- "¿Ah, sí?… Pues a mí me pareció que sí que conoces esas 'expresiones tan burdas'. Sino mal recuerdo gritaste; '¡Soy una estúpida!'." – Dijo imitando patéticamente mi voz, levantando los brazos al cielo como si estuviera loco... Abrí la boca ofendida.

\- "Para empezar, no recuerdo haberle permitido hablarme tan familiarmente. Y después¿Qué le importa lo que yo grite?" – Ahora sí, grité como nunca. Nadie me había sacado de mis casillas como ése tonto. Él sonrió de medio lado y cruzó los brazos en su pecho¡Pero qué soberbio!

\- "Lo siento sino te hablo de 'usted', pero vamos… ¿Cuántos años tienes¿Diez? Además, no me parece de mucho respeto las personas que van por la vida creyéndose mártir, de esos ya hay y muchos." – Dijo irrespetuosamente. Quise golpear su estúpido rostro, pero me contuve… Conté número mentalmente y encontré algo que responder.

\- "Creo que usted me ve tan joven, porque ya es casi un anciano. A su edad todo debe parecerle así, y ¿Sabe qué?… No juzgue mi proceder sin saber nada de mi vida." – Dije arrastrando las palabras… Él llevó su dedo índice a mi frente y golpeteo un par de veces.

\- "Grábate esto, niña, en el mundo siempre hay personas que sufren más que tú, así que en lugar de perder el tiempo llorando por tus problemas, piensa en como resolverlos." – Eso sí que era el colmo… ¿Me había llamado niña¡No lo iba a permitir!… Sin pensarlo, le di una fuerte patada en la espinilla y con gusto vi como se doblaba de dolor. – "¡Auch!… ¡Tonta!" – Gritó… ¡Bah! Si ya había sobrepasado mis propios limites ¿Por qué no iba a seguir?

\- "¡Idiota!" – Grité y sentí como si cayera un peso de encima. Él se levantó y me miró directamente a los ojos, enfadado.

\- "¡Amargada!" – Rebatió… Maldito tonto, no me iba a quedar así.

\- "¡Arrogante!" – La devolví el insulto inclinando mi cuerpo hacia enfrente.

\- "¡Llorona!" – Gritó haciendo lo mismo que yo, acercándose.

\- "¡Cretino!" – Apreté los puños mientras se lo decía, él tomó aire, estaba verdaderamente molesto.

\- "¡Niña boba!" – Gritó.

\- "¡Anciano!" – Le dije, pero no lo creía así, no debía tener más de cinco años que yo.

\- "¡Loca!" – Me dijo.

\- "¡Baka!" – Sentencié. Nuestros rostros estaban casi, nariz con nariz. Era extraña la escena.

\- "¡Kawaikunee!" – Gritó, aún enfado. Por una rara razón, su insulto me pareció de lo más cómico. Tal vez era porque me había encontrado con alguien que no supiera nada de mí, y por lo tanto no tenía que fingir.

\- "¡Ja, ja, ja!" – Reí al mismo tiempo en que me sentaba sobre una roca, tomando mis estomago que dolía por reír de esa manera. No recordaba la última vez que reí así. Nunca pensé que el gritar de ésa forma, fuera tan… liberador. Él me miraba extrañado, como quien ve a una desquiciada mental.

\- "¿Qué es tan divertido?" – Preguntó con un gesto contrariado. Creí que iba a seguir riendo por su expresión, pero tomé aire para responder.

\- "Que se dice, 'kawaikunai', y que siempre quise insultar de ésta manera a alguien." – Dije susurrando. Gracias al tonto que tenía enfrente había olvidado mis problemas… Él me miró desconfiado por un tiempo, y después, sonrió amistosamente. Se sentó a un lado mío.

\- "Pues, si golpearme, hacerme quedar como un idiota por no saber hablar, llamarme anciano, e insultarme, te sirvió para que dejaras de llorar como una loca, me alegro." – Dijo mirando hacia el estanque, ignorándome. Fruncí el ceño… ¿Loca?… ¿A ése tonto le parecía loca? Lo miré, su perfil era… atrayente. Nunca me había pasado pero me sonrojé, miré también hacia el estanque.

\- "Bueno… Y ¿qué te trae por aquí? Es decir, no es un lugar como para tomar un paseo, está demasiado alejado de las personas." – Dije esperando parecer natural. Él volteó a verme un momento y sonrió¿Por qué mi corazón palpitó rápidamente?… Seguí con mi mirada fija en el estanque.

\- "¿Ya no me hablas de 'usted'¡Je! Me parece mejor así" – Comentó divertido. Me encogí de

hombros despreocupadamente.

\- "Con todo lo que te insulté, sería muy hipócrita si continuara hablándote con tanto respeto." – Respondí sinceramente. Sí, me reprimía muchas cosas, pero odiaba la hipocresía.

\- "Me da gusto que no seas hipócrita, detesto a ése tipo de personas… Vine aquí porque, precisamente, éste lugar suele estar desértico, así que cuando tengo algún problema vengo a pensar. Aunque hoy me interrumpió cierta bruta violenta." – Me respondió divertido… Ésta vez no me ofendí tan gravemente, ladeé mi rostro para verlo.

\- "¡Hey! Te merecías esa patada" – Rebatí. No sabía porqué pero no parecía alguien de quien estar cuidándome, sólo de su venenosa lengua… Él me miró a los ojos.

\- "Si tú lo dices… pero, pienso que no era para tanto." – Dijo sarcásticamente, y miré en otra dirección. Quizás me había excedido al golpearlo, pero extrañamente eso me hizo sentir bien… muy bien. Pensé que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, afortunadamente la educación que tenía me hacía saber como mantener una conversación interesante, era parte de lo que una Geisha tenía que dominar.

\- "Así que tienes problemas… ¡Genial! Ya somos dos." – El sarcasmo a todo lo que daba en mí, como pocas veces en mi vida había hablado.

\- "¡Ja¿Qué problemas podrías tener tú? No creo que sean tan grandes como los míos." – Respondió mirándome incrédulamente. Levanté una ceja y crucé los brazos. De repente me di cuenta que el kimono estaba abierto, pero él no parecía fijarse en ello. Me sentí intimidada, él parecía una persona con una posición económica buena, y yo, con mi desastrosa imagen, parecía un vagabundo. Sacudí la cabeza, si estaba disfrutando de ésa charla con un desconocido, lo mejor era continuar despreocupadamente.

\- "¿Quieres apostar?" – Pregunté irónicamente. Él sonrió de medio lado.

\- "Nunca hago negocios sin estar seguro que ganaré… Pero, está bien, te contaré…" – Dijo sorprendiéndome. No creí que hablara de sus problemas conmigo. Miró hacia el estanque, descansando sus antebrazos en las rodillas, entrelazando sus dedos. – "Me acaban de informar que un tipo verdaderamente demente, quiere hacer un acuerdo conmigo. No estoy seguro de aceptarlo, pero, necesito el dinero, quiero establecer la compañía firmemente y después, vagar por el mundo, sin preocupaciones…" – Me miró de nuevo, amablemente. – "¿Y Tú¿Cuál es tu historia?" – Preguntó. Parpadeé un par de veces, estaba agradecida que no entrara en detalles así que tomé aire para responder. Miré al cielo, era una noche hermosa, y me di cuenta que no lo había notado hasta ése momento.

\- "Pues… Confié en alguien que me traicionó, por eso perdí la oportunidad de mi vida. Nunca seré quien debo ser, una…"

\- "Déjame adivinar… Tu novio te dejó por otra." – Dijo divertido, interrumpiéndome. Fruncí el ceño automáticamente, pero al notar lo irónico en sus palabras, reí.

\- "¡Ja, ja, ja!… Mi Abuela me mataría, y después a mi novio, si tuviera uno. No permite que hable con hombres que, como dice ella… no me convienen. Los ahuyenta a golpes¡Ja, ja, ja!" – Era raro, nunca me había permitido reír tanto frente a un desconocido, y menos, tan abiertamente. Sólo lo había hecho con mis Hermanas y con mi Nana, aunque no de esa manera… Él levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Sonreí.

\- "¡Uff! Dime que está en China. Si golpea tan fuerte como tú, no quiero saber lo que me haría si me ve platicando contigo" – Comentó fingiendo terror, y provocando que riera nuevamente.

\- "¡Ja,ja,ja! Lamento decirte que no, la Abuela está en ésta ciudad. Pero no te preocupes, lo que menos quiere es verme ahora, así que no vendrá a buscarme." – Le respondí alegremente y él 'suspiró'.

\- "¡Que alivio! No quiero enfrentarme con otra mujer violenta ésta noche…" – Dijo llevando sus manos entrecruzadas a la nuca, mirando al cielo. No me agradó mucho que llamara, implícitamente, 'violenta', pero sonreí de nuevo al saber que no le parecía un niña, él dijo 'mujer'. – " ¿Y bien¿Qué me aconsejas hacer?… Digo, ya que acabo de contarte mis problemas, por lo menos deberías darme alguna idea de cómo resolverlos." – Expresó con un tono de voz que me hizo sentir importante. Las personas que me rodeaban muy pocas veces habían pedido mi opinión para algo. Me concentré buscando algo que decir y que realmente le sirviera a ése desconocido.

\- "Mmmm… Acepta ése contrato. No importa como, sino, conseguir lo que te propones. Quizás pases un mal tiempo, pero después, la recompensa que obtengas al hacer lo que realmente quieres, valdrá la pena…" – Guardé silencio. Y con alegría noté que él sonreía. Tal vez le había gustado mi opinión. – "¿Y yo¿Qué crees que debería hacer?" – Pregunté y él me miró de nuevo.

\- "¡Fácil! Insulta a la persona que te traicionó de la manera en como lo hiciste conmigo… Y sino funciona, pégale tan fuerte como a mí, te aseguro que dejará de meterse contigo." – Expresó causándome un poco de indignación. ¡Y yo que me había esforzado por decirle algo que de verdad lo ayudara! Miré hacia el estanque, frunciendo el ceño.

\- "¡Oye! Es en serio" – Lo reprendí firmemente. El muy tonto ¿No podía decir algo correcto?… Él buscó mi mirada, rehusé verlo.

\- "Lo siento…" – Dijo sonando apenado, lo miré y en verdad parecía estarlo. Suspiré. No sabía porqué pero al parecer, no podía estar mucho tiempo disgustada con ése tipo. Sonreí ligeramente y él hizo lo mismo. – "Si te echó a perder una valiosa oportunidad, busca otra. Siempre hay alguna ventana abierta cuando la puerta está cerrada. Además, sigue tu propio consejo. No importa como, pero consigue hacer lo que realmente quieres." – Me dijo. Guardé silencio analizando sus palabras, se escuchaba muy esperanzador y deseaba que en verdad encontrara mi ventana abierta. Pero, lo que yo quería hacer, no lo sabía… lo único que conocía era lo siempre me habían dicho que tenía que hacer.

\- "¡Ja¿Usas mis propias palabras en mi contra?" – Pregunté disipando mis pensamientos. No valía la pena preocuparme por ellos en ése momento.

\- "Nop, sólo me parecieron correctas para ti también." – Respondió guiñándome un ojo. Ése hombre con todo y lo cretino que podía ser, me había dado la mejor conversación de mi vida, una en la que no tuviera que comportarme como todos esperaban de mí, simplemente ser yo, Akane.

\- "Tonto…" – Respondí susurrando. Nuestro ojos se encontraron y me perdí en su mirada… tenía los ojos más lindos que hubiera visto, azul-grisáceos, nunca los olvidaría. Me sonrojé al instante que entendí mis pensamientos, pero por algo desconocido hasta ése momento para mí, no pude apartar mi mirada de la profunda de él. Estaba hipnotizada viendo su brillo y sólo podía sentir el rápido latido de mi corazón… Escuché el murmullo de unas personas pasando cerca y eso me trajo a la realidad, miré a otro lado, y quise salir corriendo. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. – "¡Dios mío! Debe ser muy tarde…" – Me levanté preocupada por lo que me esperaba en la _Okiya_ y por toda esa confianza que había permitido en un extraño. No volteé a verlo e hice una reverencia. – "Gracias por todo, me tengo que ir." – Dije y comencé a caminar dándole la espalda. Mordí mi labio inferior, en realidad no deseaba marcharme.

\- "¡Hey! Es peligroso que vayas sola…" – Dijo y detuve mis pasos. Lentamente giré para verlo. Él se levantó de las rocas haciendo un intento por caminar hacia mí, di un paso atrás – "Te acompaño a tu casa."

\- "No es necesario, gracias. Además, si la Abuela me ve llegar contigo voy a tener más problemas" – Respondí inmediatamente. Era muy contradictorio, quería escapar de ésa rara sensación que me había hecho sentir, y al mismo tiempo deseaba quedarme con él. Pero, desafortunadamente era cierto lo de mi Abuela. Él cruzó los brazos y me miró desde el escaso metro al que nos encontrábamos.

\- "… Está bien… pero…" – Concedió y miró al piso. Aunque me sentí aliviada que no insistiera, también tuve una sensación de decepción. Después de algunos segundos de silencio, me miró de nuevo, de manera extraña, como si estuviera avergonzado. – "¿Te volveré a… ver?…" – Preguntó tímidamente. Mis entrañas dieron un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, sin saber del todo la razón. Pero el darme cuenta que él deseaba encontrarse de nuevo conmigo, me hizo… ¿Feliz? – "Te aseguro que no soy tan viejo… para ti." – Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, pensé en que había tardado mucho tiempo en darle una respuesta, y por ello había dicho eso… ¿Tan viejo… para mí¿Acaso él estaba interesado en mí? No podía ser cierto, me veía terrible y él parecía tan elegante, tan… imposible. Jamás me había pasado eso.

Quería decirle que sí. Me gustó pelear y charlar con él, siendo realmente quien era. Pero sabía que verlo de nuevo, era improbable… la Abuela no lo permitiría y si aún tuviera la oportunidad de ser una Geisha, eso echaría todos mis esfuerzos por la borda… miré al piso.

\- "No puedo hacerlo… " – Dije sin querer hablar, algo dentro de mí pedía que me detuviera y que le dijera que sí, pero seguí hablando. – "en verdad me gustaría, pero… Lo siento." – Finalicé sin saber como explicar que tenía miedo a arriesgar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera, por algo que, aún cuando él se interesara por mí, no podía ser. Una Geisha no se puede permitir enamorarse, su compañía la compran los hombres, y el amor no la deja hacerlo; eso nos decía la Abuela. Seguí con la mirada fija en el piso, no me atrevía a verlo.

\- "Al menos dime tu nombre, quizás nos veamos… ¿después?" – Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos, de ésa manera en que se escuchaba como si estuviera haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por hablar. Quizás era tímido, yo también lo era. Temí que si conocía su identidad, lo buscara, así que lo miré y negué con la cabeza.

\- "… No… Es mejor así… sin nombres…" – Dije dudando. Mordí mi labio inferior recordando que era lo mejor. Él parecía decepcionado de mi respuesta. Incliné mi cabeza para dejar de verlo. - "Gracias por todo, Adiós." – Agregué y di la vuelta comenzando a caminar, preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto.

\- "¡Hey! Bruta violenta." – Escuché el llamado de ése desconocido. Sin poder evitarlo, volteé a verlo. Él estaba sonriendo.

\- "… ¿Sí?" – Respondí.

\- "¿Apuestas a que nos volveremos a encontrar?" – Preguntó alegremente. Sonreí con sinceridad y recordé algo que él me había dicho.

\- "Nunca hago negocios sin estar segura que ganaré" – Comenté. Él rió por lo bajo y miró al piso.

\- "¡Je!… Chica lista. Pero ya verás que es cierto…" – Dijo y quise creerle, deseando verlo una vez más. De repente, levantó sus ojos clavándolos en mí. – "Una última cosa…" – Solicitó y sin saber como, recorrió rápidamente la distancia que nos separaba, con una velocidad que nunca había visto en alguien. Quedó frente a mí. – "Te ves linda cuando sonríes." – Dijo y sin darme tiempo a responder, plantó un tímido beso en mi mano derecha. Con la rapidez que llegó hasta mí, se fue, dándome la espalda. Sólo levantó una mano con la que dijo adiós.

Un nuevo sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas… Nadie me había hecho sentir como él lo había logrado. Sonreí avergonzada y di media vuelta para irme. Pensé en recordar donde estaba ése lugar, por si alguna vez quería encontrar al desconocido, de nuevo… Y también, me di cuenta que mi noche no se arruinó… tal vez, todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegué a la _Okiya_ , aún estaba sonriendo. Lo que había ocurrido en ése estanque artificial, lo guardaría como un lindo recuerdo, en secreto. Nadie se enteraría de ése extraño que me ayudó tanto sin saberlo. Me sentía ligera, sin ninguna carga emocional y sólo con deseos de salir adelante.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré con mi Nana, parecía muy preocupada y corrió hasta mí en el jardín.

\- "Akane, niña… ¿En donde diablos estabas?… Me tenías muy preocupada." – Dijo sin disimular su sentir. Le sonreí tranquilamente.

\- "Nana, ya no soy una niña. Y no te preocupes, salí a caminar, necesitaba pensar." – Le expresé recordando muchas cosas de las que había aprendido ésa noche. Etsuko-san, frunció el ceño. Sonreí aún más, sabía que me iba a regañar.

\- "Sí, pero…"

\- "¡Akane!" – Interrumpió una fuerte voz desde la casa. Tragué, en la puerta estaba mi Abuela con una expresión de enfado como nunca. Tomé aire y caminé en su dirección, sin atreverme a subir los escalones para quedar muy cerca.

\- "Dígame, Akiko-sama." – Dije mirando el tatami. No tenía valor para verla directamente a la cara.

\- "¡Estuviste terrible ésta noche!" – Contestó con tanta cólera saliendo de sus palabras, que temí que me golpeara después.

\- "Lo sé, Akiko-sama… yo…"

\- "He decidido que es tu turno para convertirte en _maiko…_ " – Dijo secamente y la miré en ése preciso momento, sumamente sorprendida. Después del ridículo que había hecho ¿Me dejaría ser Aprendiz de Geisha? La Abuela no cambió su expresión encolerizada y continuó. – "Y deja de mirarme así, que si lo he decidido no es por tus aptitudes…" – Comenzó a bajar de las escalera de manera elegante, me miró a los ojos. Yo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. – "Me di cuenta de lo que te hizo ésa Geisha de la _Okiya_ Kuonji, y no voy a tolerar que se burle de mi _Okiya._ Por eso lo decidí, pero para no arriesgarme, tendrás dos 'Hermanas mayores' que te tomen bajo su tutela. Necesitas de mucho más que las chicas normales. Así que… Más te vale que no me avergüences de nuevo Akane, y ve a avisarle a Kasumi y Nabiki que, ambas, se encargarán de llevarte por un buen camino." – Mi mandíbula golpeó el piso cuando terminó de hablar. Seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Una mano tocó uno de mis hombros y miré en ésa dirección. Ahí estaba Etsuko-san, sonriendo.

\- "Mi niña, Akiko-sama te ha regalado una valiosa oportunidad. Demuestra tu educación y agradece como es debido." – Dijo mi adorada Nana, trayéndome a la realidad. Sonreí ampliamente y sin pensarlo, abracé a mi Abuela sin que ella correspondiera a mi gesto. Me separé e hice una profunda reverencia.

\- "Akiko-sama, agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí… prometo no decepcionarla." – Expresé solemnemente, mirando hacia abajo.

\- "Eso espero Akane… y ahora haz lo que te he dicho."

\- "¡Sí!" – Dije felizmente y corrí para contarle a mis hermanas. Definitivamente, y a pesar de lo malo que había ocurrido, ésa noche era muy buena para mí… Nunca la olvidaría.

CONTINUARÁ…

NdA1 _Hanamachi:_ Se le llama Hanamachi, a los distritos en donde están las Okiyas de las Geishas. Son varios y dependiendo de en donde estén, varían algunas costumbres. (Regresar)

NdA2 Ésta práctica de vender niñas a las Okiyas, fue muy común por la crisis económica que muchas personas pasaban en Japón en ése tiempo. Sin embrago, al término de la segunda guerra mundial, se prohibió, así como la ceremonia del _mizuage_ (la venta de la virginidad de una maiko para convertirse en Geisha) se hizo opcional para las jóvenes. (Regresar)

¡Odio a Ukyo! (Sólo en éste fic :P)

¡Apareció Ranma! Porque aunque no se menciona el nombre, obviamente es él .… ¡Jajaja! Toy enamorada de Saotome! .

Creo que me emocioné escribiendo y el capítulo quedó bastante largo… ¡Perdón! Es que no quería cortarlo si Ranma estaba incluido.

En el siguiente capítulo, leeremos a Akane ya como _maiko_ (desde la ceremonia) y algo más… ;-)… Se los dejo en secreto :P

Siiii, yo también odié a Ukyo! Me dio una impotencia tremenda!


	5. Capítulo 3

**Animgel:** Algo que se me olvidó comentar la vez pasada, es que, las Geishas de Kyoto tienen una cierta variación del Japonés; es muuuuuuuy parecido, pero hay algunas diferencias. Por ejemplo; 'Geisha' se dice 'Geiko'. No quise variar ésta forma, porque nosotros las reconocemos como Geishas, pero sí creo importante la aclaración. También, se considera que las Geishas de Kyoto son más refinadas y preparadas, que las Geishas de Tokio (Esto es porque en Tokio puede ser mucho más corto el tiempo en que una Maiko pasa a ser Geisha, que los cinco años tradicionales de una Maiko de Kyoto.)

Son datos muy interesantes :0

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo en la Casa de té Sakura, mirando una de las _mokuroku_ que había recibido como regalo de uno de los comerciantes de kimonos en Kyoto. La leí de nuevo para asegurarme que era cierto lo que estaba viviendo… ' _Maiko Akane… Oneesan Kasumi… Enhorabuena_ ' . Las _mokuroku_ eran una especie de servilletas que se distribuían en cada una de las _Okiyas_ del _hanamachi,_ con la información de la nueva M _aiko_ y el nombre de su hermana mayor. Por lo tanto, a partir del día anterior, todas las Geishas y _maikos_ del distritoya estarían enteradas de que ése día era mi debut

La Abuela había decidido que la que llevara el titulo de mi hermana mayor fuera Kasumi, pero Nabiki haría también las funciones de mi guía para convertirme en una Geisha. Me sentía tan nerviosa que no sabía si actuaría bien mi papel en la ceremonia _san-san-kudo,_ la cual marcaría mi debut como Aprendiz de Geisha y en la que Kasumi me tomaría bajo su tutela.

Una semana antes había estado en ése lugar, haciendo el papel más tonto de mi vida, y en ése momento, finalmente, lucía como había esperado por mucho tiempo. Y por más extraño que pudiera escucharse… no me emocionaba como creía que pasaría.

Llevaba el primer peinado que una _maiko_ utilizaría para la ocasión, el llamado _Wareshinobu,_ que estaba formado por un moño alto y llevaba un _kanoko,_ una cinta de color rojoentrelazado por dentro. Había sufrido verdaderamente para que me elaboraran el dichoso peinado, me lavaron el cabello con demasiada fuerza para evitar la caspa, y es que, por la dificultad para realizar esos peinados y lo costoso que resultaban, sólo era posible ir al peluquero una vez por semana. Por eso tenía un terrible dolor de cuello; porque, para evitar que el peinado se arruinara al dormir, utilicé un _omaku_ , que era una especie de madera en la que se descansaba sólo la nuca y que tenía una almohadilla. Nabiki dijo que pronto me acostumbraría a dormir así, pero yo no confiaba en ello.

Tenía ya el maquillaje de una _maiko,_ que era diferente al de una Geisha. Utilizaba la base blanca llamada _shironuri,_ pero bajo la raíz del cabello se dejó una línea sin pintar. Las líneas que rodean los ojos y también las cejas, de color rojo claro. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y se adquiría más experiencia, cambiaba a color negro. El labio inferior de igual manera pintado en rojo, sólo que como era mi primera fase de ser _maiko_ , estaba pintado de tal manera en que diera la ilusión que era más pequeño que en la realidad. Las mejillas de rosa oscuro.

Pero lo que más me diferenciaba de ser _maiko,_ en comparación a una Geisha, era un kimono _furisode,_ terriblemente incomodo. La enagua que usaba era de color rojo brillante, con diminutas representaciones de pétalos. El kimono en color café, con estampados de diversas flores que podían apreciarse en la estación del año, otoño. Las mangas de mi kimono, caían hasta mis talones, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado con ellas para no hacer algo torpe. El cuello del kimono también en color rojo, a diferencia del cuello blanco que mis hermanas usaban por ya ser Geishas.

Y lo más terrible, lo que de verdad complicaba mi existencia, era el _obi,_ el maldito _obi._ También, muy diferente al que mis hermanas utilizaban. El mío era de color azul eléctrico, con figuras de árboles. Y sus casi cinco metros de largo, hacía que resultara muy pesado para llevarse correctamente. Como a las Geishas, estaba atado en la parte de atrás, pero con la diferencia que se debía dejar suelto por los extremos, y por su longitud, casi lo arrastraba al caminar.

Observé la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos; sencilla y eso la hacía hermosa. Las casas de té o _sukiya_ , no se caracterizaban por ser ostentosas. De hecho, su belleza radicaba en la simpleza de los materiales que se usaban en su construcción; se erguían bajo los principios del _wabi_ y el _sabi (_ NdA1). Un techo de paja de arroz, muros elaborados con las fuertes cañas de los bambúes y recubiertos de barro; formaban la fachada principal. A las habitaciones o salones de té, se ingresaba por una pequeña puerta de no más de ochenta centímetros, llamada _nijirigochi_ , y al llegar se encontraba con puertas seccionadas con papel de arroz, suelos de tatami, un horno de fuego en donde se cumplía la ceremonia del té, muros lisos; sin adornos, pequeñas ventanas colocadas estratégicamente.

Las casas de té, eran consideradas un recinto sagrado. No como un templo en el que se busca la comunión con Dios, sino, como un lugar en el que se encuentra la paz interna; la personal. Por eso, para llegar al edificio, siempre existía algún detalle que significaba la separación de la vida cotidiana con la que se buscaba en una _sukiya_ ; algo como un puente, o un jardín con un camino de piedra.

La _nijirigochi_ se abrió, dejando ver la figura de la persona por la que estábamos esperando.

\- "Siento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí está el sake." – Expresó llegando hasta la habitación, la Señora Cologne. Una mujer China radicada en Japón, dueña de la casa de té y una de las cinco testigos que nos acompañaban para ésa ceremonia a Kasumi y a mí. Las demás; Etsuko-san, Nabiki y mis Amigas, Yuka y Sayuri, ya Geisha y la Oneesan de Yuka. También estaba Akiko-sama como parte de la ceremonia.

\- "No se preocupe Cologne-san. Nosotras la aguardamos pacientemente." – Contestó mi Abuela. ¡Claro, como ella no tenía tanto peso sobre sí!… Sonreí, no debía mostrar mi inconformidad.

\- "Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?… Aquí están las copas." – Ofreció junto con la botella de sake la Señora Cologne.

Con nerviosismo tomé una de las copas, después vertí un poco de Sake en ella, cuidando que las larguísimas magas de mi kimono no me estorbaran. Se la ofrecí a Kasumi que me miraba sonriendo, eso me tranquilizó. Mi hermana dio tres pequeños sorbos y llenó de nuevo la copa para mí, hice lo mismo, bebí la misma cantidad de sorbos.

Después, se repitió el proceso con dos copas más. De cada copa, Kasumi y yo, bebimos tres tragos. Eso nos convertía en hermanas de enseñanza.

Cuando terminamos esto, intercambiamos copas con nuestras cinco testigos y con la dueña de la _Okiya_ a la que pertenecía, con mi Abuela.

Todo terminó, y a partir de ése momento ya no era más una _Shikomi_ ; dentro del _hanamachi_ ahora se me reconocía como una _maiko._ Me sentí decepcionada, pensaba que al termino de la ceremonia me sentiría diferente, pero no fue así.

\- "Felicidades, hermana." – Dijo Kasumi abrazándome fraternalmente. Le sonreí agradecida. Sabía que el estar con mis hermanas pasando por aquella situación, era de la mejor forma que pudiera esperar.

\- "Muchas gracias, Oneesan." – Respondí solemnemente.

\- "Ahora sí, hermanita… Seremos la tres Tendo, listas para romper corazones y ganar mucho dinero." – Expresó Nabiki, felicitándome muy a su manera. Le guiñé un ojo.

\- "Nabiki, mide tus palabras." – Comentó Etsuko-san reprendiendo a mi hermana, aunque claramente pude ver que se controlaba para no reír. Nabiki dio un solo asentimiento.

\- "Akane-chan, muchas felicidades. Sentimos retirarnos ahora, pero tenemos un compromiso." – Dijo Sayuri caminando hasta mí y dándome un abrazo, acción que imitó Yuka.

\- "Sayuri-san, Yuka-san… Les agradezco que vinieran." – Respondí haciendo una corta reverencia.

\- "Enhorabuena, Akane. Esperamos verte pronto en alguna fiesta. Recuerda que tendrás todo nuestro apoyo." – Comentó Yuka. Le agradecí con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de mi parte.

Ellas se levantaron y silenciosamente salieron de la habitación.

\- "Akane-san, espero verte pronto por aquí con tus hermanas. Sabes que cuentas con mi casa de té para tus eventos." – Dijo Cologne-san.

\- "Se lo agradezco mucho, y le aseguro que aceptaré los contratos que tenga previstos para su casa de té." – Le respondí haciendo una reverencia. Pensé que eran muchas para un solo día; ya empezaba a dolerme la espalda. Los inconvenientes de la profesión que me correspondía por mi familia.

\- "Eso si alguna vez te contratan Akane…" – Comentó mi Abuela… ¿Por qué no podía ser agradable una sola vez conmigo¿Tenía que estar humillándome siempre?… Era extraño, pero a partir de la noche en que charlé con ése desconocido, los insultos de Akiko-sama no me afectaban tanto. – "Tenemos que irnos. Tus hermanas no tienen ningún evento programado para hoy, así que nos vamos a la _Okiya…_ " – Agregó la Abuela, poniéndose de pie. Sin otro remedio y sin querer contradecirla, Etsuko-san, Kasumi, Nabiki y yo, imitamos su acción reverenciando a la Señora Cologne. – "Hasta pronto Cologne-san y gracias por sus atenciones." – La dueña de la casa de té 'Sakura', se levantó y nos reverenció de igual manera.

\- "No hay nada que agradecer Akiko-san, tu chicas tienen su casa aquí." – Respondió y provocó una de las escasas sonrisa de mi Abuela, pero por supuesto, fingida… Lentamente, una a una de mis acompañantes salieron de la habitación. Cuando pasaba cerca de la Señora Cologne, ella me detuvo con una mano sobre mi brazo. – "Akane, pese a lo que tu Abuela diga, sé que serás una de las más famosas Geishas de Kyoto… No lo dudes." – Me dijo suavemente, sin querer atraer la atención de nadie más. Incliné mi cabeza hacia delante y le sonreí agradecida. Era bueno saber que tenía otra aliada.

\- "Gracias Cologne-san… Espero que tenga razón. Hasta luego." – Dije y emergí de la habitación en que entré como _Shikomi_ y salí como _maiko._

Estábamos casi en la salida de la casa de té, esperando que un mozo nos llevara nuestro calzado para regresar a la _Okiya._ Todas en absoluto silencio no queriendo desatar la ira de la Abuela. Ya tendríamos tiempo, después, para hablar.

Sinceramente, la ceremonia no había representado gran cosa para mí… Sólo que, a partir de ése día debía cuidar mucho más mi apariencia y mis modales.

\- "Kasumi-san, Nabiki-san… ¡Que gusto verlas por aquí!" – Expresó un hombre joven caminando hasta mis hermanas. Los tres se saludaron alegremente. Él era un chico medianamente alto, de ojos castaños y cabello negro, con la característica de un travieso colmillo que se hacía visible mientras hablaba. Vestía un kimono tradicional en color mostaza, muy elegante.

\- "Ryoga-san, el gusto es para nosotras." – Comentó Kasumi. El nombre se me hizo conocido… Y lo recordé. Él era el ayudante del tipo que había despreciado a mi hermana… El tal Saotome Ranma. 'Maldito tonto' pensé.

\- "Sé que es muy repentino pero… sino tienen otro compromiso¿Les gustaría quedarse a una fiesta que la compañía está ofreciendo?" – Preguntó amable, pero tímidamente, el chico que ayudaba al loco que tenía por jefe.

\- "Por supuesto que se quedarán…" – Intervino la Abuela, demostrando su interés por mejorar su economía. – "Soy la dueña de _Okiya_ Tendo, Tendo Akiko" – Se presentó mi Abuela al darse cuenta de la mirada desconfiada de Ryoga. Él saludó con una corta reverencia y después miró a mis hermanas, como si quisiera saber su opinión. Kasumi sonrió afablemente.

\- "Será un placer Ryoga-san." – Respondió mi hermana mayor causando que él sonriera aliviado.

\- "No saben lo que eso significa para mí. Adentro hay un tipo bastante engreído y sólo ustedes podrán controlarlo." – Comentó el hombre del colmillo. Él me agradó instantáneamente, parecía una buena persona.

\- "¡Oh, Ryoga-san! No deberías expresarte en esa manera de Saotome-san." – Comentó Nabiki tan sarcástica, como podía permitírsele. Miré como la Abuela y Estuko-san se retiraban, sigilosamente. Suspiré, esa sería la primera vez que vería a mis hermanas en acción¡Y no estaba preparada! Pero lo peor de todo es que conocería al tal Saotome.

\- "¡Ja, ja, ja¡Nabiki! Sé que Ranma es un poco… raro, pero te aseguro que no es tan engreído como parece. Además no me refiero a él." – Dijo alegremente ése chico. Ya que nadie estaba prestándome atención, levanté una ceja de manera incrédula. Aún no conocía al famoso Ranma y ya me caía mal.

\- "¡Siento mucho el malentendido!… Pero sino es él, no tengo idea de quién pueda ser." – Me sorprendí de lo bien que manejaba Nabiki esa situación, hablaba con mucha confianza, y supe por qué era frecuentemente contratada. Ryoga llevó una mano a su nuca y la colocó nerviosamente.

\- "Se trata de Kuno Tatewaki… Que quede entre nosotros, el tipo está muy mal de su cabeza, pero, es necesario que acepte nuestras condiciones para firmar un contrato." – Dijo como si confiara a mis hermanas un valioso secreto.

\- "No te preocupes, estoy segura que lograremos llenarlo de suficiente sake como para que no se oponga a lo que ustedes quieren." – Comentó Nabiki.

\- "¡Ja, ja! Me encantaría que eso pasara pero… temo que no bastará con ésta reunión para convencerlo." – Dijo el chico del colmillo con una expresión bastante decepcionada.

\- "En ése caso, ten por seguro que asistiremos a cuantas fiestas sean necesarias para que ése hombre haga lo que ustedes desean, mientras nosotras lo distraemos." – Afirmó Nabiki resplandeciendo ante la posibilidad de más contratos.

\- "Es una gran idea. Le avisaré con Cologne si es necesario." – Dijo el ayudante de Saotome sonriendo ante el asentimiento de mis hermanas.

\- "¡Oh, Ryoga-san! Debo presentarte a mi nueva hermana menor… Akane" – Dijo Kasumi llamándome con un gesto. Caminé hasta ellos, nerviosa. Iba a hablar por primera vez con un hombre siendo una _maiko._ Hice la profunda reverencia que correspondía para ésa situación.

\- "Mi nombre es Akane. Soy una primeriza, y le suplico tolerancia conmigo." – Dije lo que me habían comentado que tenía que decir. Todo eso me parecía muy humillante, pero las reglas pedían que así lo hiciera.

\- "… Es un bonito nombre el de Akane." – Dijo Ryoga y me sorprendió que respondiera. Al ver a mis hermanas de reojo, supe que estaban igual que yo. Se suponía que nadie habla con una _maiko_ al principio. Junté el valor que pude y sin mirar la cara del cliente de mis hermanas, hablé suavemente.

\- "Le agradezco mucho."

\- "¡Ja, ja! Sólo dije la verdad… Ahora, entremos o Ranma me matará." – Dijo y después caminó hasta la puerta de otra habitación. Kasumi lo siguió y Nabiki sólo se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decirme por la acción de su cliente.

En cuanto entré al lugar me di cuenta que no iba a ser mi noche… Ahí estaba Ukyo.

Ella me miró y sonrió complacida. Por supuesto, no iba a perder la ocasión para dejarme en ridículo y yo lo sabía. Vi pasar a Ryoga-san, que caminó hasta un lugar del fondo, pero por la obligación que tenía, al ahora ser una _maiko,_ caminé hasta donde estaban las demás Geishas para que las saludáramos primero; como dictaba la tradición. Cuando terminamos, mis hermanas caminaron hasta los demás hombres y saludaron. Permanecí sentada.

En ése punto, yo sólo podía observar a mis hermanas actuar, no debía hablar o hacer casi nada; eran pocas mis obligaciones como Aprendiz de Geisha. Kasumi y Nabiki, regresaron a mi lado después de algunos minutos.

\- "¡Akane-chan, no te reconocí!… Es cierto que no pareces tú ahora que eres una _maiko_ , pero, la verdadera diferencia es verte con el _obi_ bien atado." – Expresó Ukyo mordazmente y de tal manera que todos los presentes voltearon a verme de manera curiosa. Sonreí sin demostrar mis verdaderos pensamientos. Me sentía impotente por no poder hablar y defenderme. Kasumi puso una mano sobre la mía, indicándome que ella se encargaría de la situación.

\- "¡Oh, Ukyo-san¡Eso que dices suena tan espantoso!… Me haces pensar en que has espiado a mi hermana pequeña, cuando no está completamente presentable." – Quise abrir los ojos al escuchar a mi hermana mayor hablar así. Mi dulce Kasumi no respondería algo como eso, pero… recordé que ahora estaba con la Geisha Kasumi.

\- "¡Ja, ja, ja!… Ukyo, no pensé que serías capaz de hacer algo así¿Por qué espías a ésta joven _maiko_?." – Dijo Ryoga-san alegremente. Ukyo se limitó a sonreír.

\- "Por supuesto que no lo hace, Ryoga-san, es sólo una amistosa broma entre nosotras." – Contestó rápido Kasumi salvando a mi ex Amiga. Ukyo nos miró 'amablemente', pero claro, sólo en apariencia.

\- "Está bien Kasumi, a ti te creo lo que sea." – Dijo el ayudante de Saotome y todos regresaron a sus conversaciones.

\- "Akane… No puedes dejar que Ukyo te pisotee así. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!" – Llamó Nabiki sentada a mi derecha, de manera que sólo nosotras la escucháramos.

\- "¿Y qué puedo hacer? Sólo soy una _maiko_ , ni siquiera puedo hablar con sus clientes…"

\- "No hables como si estuvieras atada de manos, Akane… Tú eres mucho más inteligente que ella. Tenemos que encontrar la manera en que puedas demostrarle que no estás a su merced." – Dijo Kasumi a mi izquierda. Sentía que cada una eran como en las imágenes de un diablo y un ángel, aconsejándome… pero al parecer, ésa noche, sólo habían dos mujeres sacadas del infierno. Reí por lo bajo, realmente estaba sorprendida del cambio de actitud que Kasumi tenía en la _Okiya_ , y en ése momento. Sin embargo, Nabiki parecía acostumbrada a ello.

\- "Escucha Akane, Kasumi y yo tenemos que ir a atender a nuestros clientes, así que cuando se me ocurra algo, regresaré y te explicaré el plan para que pongas en su lugar a Ukyo… ¿De acuerdo?." – Me preguntó Nabiki provocando que tuviera una desagradable sensación. Conociéndola, su plan iba a traerme muchos inconvenientes.

\- "Está bien hermana, esperaré." – Respondí deseando realmente que no se le ocurriera nada.

\- "Si Ukyo vuelve a comentar algo que te ofenda, deja que nosotras nos encarguemos ¿Sí?" – Asentí a la petición de Kasumi, aunque pensé que de todas maneras no se me estaba permitido hablar.

Mis hermanas se levantaron y cada una se ubicó frente algún hombre, sólo hasta ése momento reparé realmente en ellos. En la habitación habían por lo menos diez varones. Seguí mirando fijamente a mis hermanas. Como _maiko_ debía aprender de ellas, observarlas.

Kasumi sonrió al cliente que atendía, y con la increíble gracia que la caracterizaba, comenzó a servirle sake. El hombre parecía estar verdaderamente conmocionado con la presencia de mi hermana puesto que sonreía bobaliconamente. Él estaba vestido con un kimono tradicional de color azul marino, sentado elegantemente. Cuando el hombre quiso tomar un sorbo de su copa, terminó tirando todo su contenido y es que se le resbaló de las manos.

\- "Usted es tan gracioso, Tofú-san." – Oí decir a mi hermana cubriendo su boca, y sonriendo. Él asintió de manera torpe y comenzaron a hablar de cosas que no entendí, sólo veía a mi hermana reír continuamente.

Miré hacia Nabiki, ella hablaba sobre la política del país con un hombre mucho mayor que ella. Siempre me había impresionado la facilidad de palabra, e inteligencia, que mi hermana desbordaba por donde quiera que iba. Su cliente se mantenía callado pero muy atento a lo que Nabiki le explicaba. De vez en cuando hacía algún comentario que era confirmado o negado por mi hermana, pero ella lo hacía de tal manera que podía jurar que el hombre se sentía el tipo más inteligente del mundo… Por eso Nabiki era tan popular, porque sabía manejar perfectamente bien a sus clientes. Los hacía sentir halagados, importantes, y por su puesto, cualquiera que tuviera una conversación con una bella e inteligente mujer, como mi hermana, siempre quería volver a estar en su presencia.

Estaba conciente que era cuestión de tiempo… o de dinero, respecto a Akiko-sama para que lo considerara correcto, para que mis hermanas tuvieran un _danna,_ y eso les convendría a ellas. La Abuela no querría que los _dannas_ de sus Geishas se dieran cuenta de la situación en que vivían, por lo que, lo más probable es que les asignara una habitación más lujosa.

Seguí recorriendo mi mirada por la habitación, hasta que vi a Ukyo. Ella sonreía alegremente a su cliente, el cual era un diminuto anciano que me recordó a Cologne-san. Él no parecía muy atento a lo que mi ex amiga le decía, estaba más ocupado por encontrar la manera de ver más piel debajo del kimono de Ukyo. No queriendo demostrar mis impresiones, levanté una ceja sutilmente. Así que el hombre era un pervertido¿Quién lo diría de ese anciano?

Miré al fondo, allí estaba Ryoga-san conversando con un hombre que utilizaba una vestimenta de Kendo con todo y bokken. Se veía bastante raro y por su posición con los brazos cruzados, mirando el techo, mientras Ryoga-san le hablaba; daba la apariencia de ser muy soberbio. De repente, el chico que había invitado a mis hermanas a ésa fiesta, giró el rostro a su derecha y comenzó a hablar con alguien… quien me pareció conocido. Él le respondió algo al joven del colmillo quien siguió hablando con el hombre del bokken. Yo seguí observando al hombre que me parecía familiar.

Una larga trenza caía por su hombro derecho, vestía unas elegantes ropas Chinas de color negro, y cuando lo miré más detenidamente, noté unos intensos ojos de color azul-grisáceos mirando hacia una ventana, demostrando lo aburrido que estaba. Sin poder evitarlo y olvidando momentáneamente mi actuación, levanté ambas cejas y di una bocanada de aire, sorprendida.

No podía ser… él, el extraño con el que había charlado. Parpadeé pesadamente, no podía creerlo. Pero, su trenza, la forma en que vestía… y sobretodo sus ojos, me indicaban que sí, que era el desconocido por el que había sentido algo fuera de lo común, el extraño del que había huido… y recibido un tímido beso en la mano. Me sonrojé y sonreí ligeramente al recordar que él había dicho que nos volveríamos a encontrar, al parecer, estuvo en lo correcto.

Sabía que no podía acercarme a él, en ése momento yo era una _maiko_ y mis movimientos, así como mis palabras, eran controladas por mis hermanas.

\- "Regresé. Nabiki me hizo una señal para que viniéramos a verte. Creo que ya tiene un plan." – Me expresó Kasumi sacándome de mi abstracción. La miré y en ése instante Nabiki llegó junto a nosotras. De nuevo, una a cada lado mío. Quise preguntarles por el nombre de ése chico, pero recordé lo que había pensado en esa ocasión, si conocía su identidad, podía estar tentada a buscarlo.

\- "¡Uff! Que difícil fue que ése hombre dejara de hablar." – Comentó Nabiki sonriendo, para así disimular su molestia.

\- "Vamos hermana, ya cuéntanos¿Qué se te ocurrió?" – Preguntó Kasumi suavemente, pero también, impaciente. Nabiki sonrió de medio lado y fijó su mirada en Ukyo. Tragué, por la manera en que mi hermana la veía, supe que no iba a ser nada bueno.

\- "Todas sabemos que Ukyo está… muy interesada en Saotome. Pero él no le presta atención ni a ella, ni a ninguna otra Geisha…" – Comenzó a explicar Nabiki lentamente. Después, me miró fijamente a los ojos. – "Pero quizás lo haga con una _maiko_ " – Me llené de pánico. Esperanzada en que lo que había entendido, no fuera lo que mi hermana planeaba, pregunté torpemente.

\- "¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?"

\- "No sé como, pero tienes que conseguir que Saotome hable contigo…"

\- "Pero Nabiki yo no…" – Interrumpí casi escandalizada. ¿Cómo que hablar con Saotome? Ni siquiera sabía quien era entre todos esos hombres. Kasumi colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, y al mirarla, me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo de la manera maternal que le conocía.

\- "Akane, hermana, eres una mujer muy inteligente… Sé que podrás hacerlo." – Dijo y miré al tatami, no podía negarle nada a ella cuando se comportaba así, pero, de cualquier manera busqué una excusa para no hacerlo… Por lo que había escuchado de Saotome, era alguien muy arrogante y no se comportaba agradable con las Geishas, aunque yo no era una… Sonreí, había recordado algo más. Giré el rostro para ver a Nabiki.

\- "Pero hermana… Tú también estás interesada en él, no podría hacerte algo así." – Dije y Nabiki me miró de manera incrédula.

\- "¿En él?… Claro que no. Estoy interesada en su dinero, pero no es el único que lo tiene, así que no me utilices como excusa; puedo conseguir a cualquier otro hombre." – Dijo mi planeadora hermana, demostrando toda la confianza que se tenía.

\- "Akane… Tienes que hacerlo, te lo ordena tu Oneesan." – Dijo Kasumi firmemente y noté la diferencia. Onee-chan para mi hermana de sangre, Oneesan para mi hermana mayor, pero la Geisha. Suspiré resignadamente.

\- "… Está bien Oneesan, lo intentaré." – Dije de forma abatida. Por dentro me moría de nervios, no quería que el desconocido con el que hablé me viera con Saotome, aunque, dudaba que él me reconociera… yo no lo había hecho cuando me miré al espejo unas horas antes.

\- "Pues éste es el momento, acaban de dejarlo solo… Así que ve con él y haz lo que tengas que hacer." – Dijo Nabiki tranquilamente. Tomé aire, en verdad esperaba que nada saliera mal.

\- "De acuerdo… ¿Quién es Saotome?" – Pregunté resignadamente.

\- "Es él." – Respondió Kasumi señalándome con la mirada y un gesto a… ¿El chico con el que había hablado en el estanque artificial?… ¿Él era Ranma¿Ése hombre con el que había platicado tan fluidamente, era el mismo que ignoraba a las Geishas?… No, no podía ser la misma persona… Miré de nuevo a mi hermana para asegurarme que no observaba a alguien más, pero, al darme cuenta que sólo estaba él, y es que, Ryoga-san y el otro hombre ya no estaban a su lado, no pude negar la realidad… el 'desconocido' resultó no serlo del todo.

Me había tomado un par de minutos para hacerme a la idea de lo que ocurriría. Iba a intentar hablar con el chico que conocí, aunque como yo, en otra faceta... No como el extraño del estanque, sino, como el empresario sensación, el hombre por el que la mayoría de las Geishas estaban en el lugar sin obtener su atención. Quizás me reconocería… pero, yo, sinceramente, deseaba que no.

Esperaba que el plan que había trazado para conseguir mi objetivo, funcionara. Aunque había hablado una vez con él, no estaba segura de cómo manejar la situación. Por un momento pensé en llorar, así él diría algo tonto, como lo que me había dicho una semana atrás, en el estanque, y ¡listo!… todo quedaría en mis manos para mantener una charla. Pero, la idea de 'lamentarme' frente a todos, y sobretodo con Ukyo presente, no me atraía para nada.

Caminé a pasos lentos detrás de todas las personas que estaban en el lugar, sentadas, formando un semicírculo, hasta llegar a tan sólo un metro a la izquierda de Saotome. Me senté aparentando que no lo veía... Algo que me sorprendía de Ranma, era su forma de vestir; mientras todas las personas en la habitación estaban usando kimonos tradicionales, él sólo llevaba una camisa china y un pantalón, ambos en color negro.

\- "Gracias, no quiero sake." – Dijo secamente, sin mirarme. Tomé aire, así era como suponía que empezaría todo. Me preparé para hablar, hice una reverencia sin que él lo percibiera del todo y recé para que no me reconociera.

\- "Siento mucho contradecirlo, Saotome-san, pero no pretendía hacerlo." – Dije de la forma más humilde que pude fingir. Al levantar el rostro, me di cuenta que él tenía una sorprendida expresión y me miraba por la comisura de sus ojos.

\- "¿No?… Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?" – Preguntó intrigado. Suerte para mí que estaba funcionando lo que pensé hacer.

\- "Perdone… pero no puedo hablar con usted, mi Oneesan no me lo permite." – Dije mirando a otro lado. Mordí mi mejilla por dentro, deseando haber despertado la curiosidad que conocí de ése chico. Además, era la forma de demostrar lo "mártir" que era y enfadarlo. Sí, esa parecía ser la mejor manera para iniciar una charla con él.

\- "¿Ugh¿Y también le pides permiso para respirar¿No tienes voluntad propia?" – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirando al frente. Sonreí para mis adentros.

\- "Perdone, mi nombre es Akane y soy primeriza… no sé como manejar éstas situaciones. Siento mucho importunarlo." – Dije 'avergonzadamente' deseando enfadarlo más. Él se sirvió una copa de sake y lo bebió de un solo trago, visiblemente molesto.

\- "Eso es exactamente lo que detesto de ustedes, _Maikos_ o Geishas, actúan igual." – Respondió irritado.

\- "Perdone ¿A qué se refiere?" – Pregunté 'inocentemente'. Vi como se cruzaba de brazos y miraba por la ventana que estaba de su lado derecho, el opuesto a donde me encontraba.

\- "No tengo por qué contestarte… Aunque si te respondo, quizás puedas decírselo a tus amigas y así me dejen en paz de una buena vez…" – Dijo airadamente. Quise fruncir el ceño e insultarlo por ser tan grosero conmigo… pero no lo hice. ¿Para qué si estaba logrando lo que quería y él estaba hablando?… Además, tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se debía su extraño comportamiento contra las Geishas. – "Me desagradan las personas que hacen todo lo que los demás le dicen que haga, y que como ustedes, ocultan lo que en realidad son debajo de esos kilos de maquillaje… No sé, me parecen demasiado hipócritas." – Él no me miraba así que aproveché para endurecer el rostro… ¡Ése idiota¿Estaba diciendo que yo era una persona… falsa?… Tomé aire, tenía que calmar mis emociones.

\- "Pienso que todos ocultamos, algo, de las demás personas… No es necesario utilizar maquillaje, o servir sake, para ser hipócrita." – Dije y me di cuenta que fallé… No me había tranquilizado del todo. Ranma giró su rostro para verme a los ojos, ambas cejas hacia arriba, sorprendido… Después de algunos segundos, los entrecerró, estudiándome. Tragué, parecía que me estaba reconociendo y eso no era lo que yo quería. Miré hacia el tatami evadiéndolo.

\- "…¿Sabes? Por un segundo pensé que eras… otra persona, pero, no. Ella no bajaría la mirada, la mantendría arriba sólo para desafiarme…" – Dijo, y al observarlo, me di cuenta que él sonreía mirando de nuevo hacia delante… Sentí como si me dieran un golpe bajo. ¿A caso se refería a mí¿O a otra chica?… No sabía que responderle, mi cerebro estaba vacío de ideas. – "Además, ésa bruta violenta, nunca podría ser tan femenina como ustedes aparentan serlo." – Agregó confirmando a quien se refería, y en el instante imaginé que le retorcía el cuello con mis manos, lentamente… ¡Me había llamado de nuevo, 'bruta violenta'! Y en ése momento no podía gritar algo en mi defensa, aunque él no supiera que se trataba de mí. Pero, internamente me alegré que me recordara… a su manera. Ranma volteó a verme como si esperara alguna reacción de mi parte, le sonreí suavemente sin querer demostrarle lo molesta que estaba.

\- "No creo que la dama a la que usted se refiere, sea tan… brusca. Todas las mujeres somos femeninas por el mero hecho de nacer en éste genero." – Respondí tan tranquilamente como pude aparentar estarlo. Él me miró de manera incrédula.

\- "¿Dama?… ¡Ja! Ella es más tosca que muchos de los hombres que conozco." – Dijo despectivamente, mirándome directo a los ojos. Quise entrecerrar los míos, pero no podía darme ese lujo, debía mantener mi neutral gesto. Tenía la impresión que sospechaba quien era yo, pero que no estaba completamente seguro que la _maiko_ que tenía enfrente, fuera la 'bruta violenta' que conoció en aquel estanque… Me di cuenta de que, lo que yo había planeado para hablar con él, era lo mismo que estaba utilizando en contra mía, para descubrir mi identidad; hacerme enfadar… Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que me descubriera y ya que él estaba hablando de la 'bruta, violenta'… ¿Por qué no saber que opinaba de mí?

\- "Por la forma en que se refiere a ella, debo suponer que es una mujer muy desagradable para usted." – Comenté. Él levantó la ceja izquierda, aún mirándome a la cara, y sonrió de medio lado.

\- "Yo no utilizaría la palabra, desagradable, para describirla… Sí, ella es fea como un gorila, pero… digamos que tiene carisma…" – Respondió divertido… ¡Claro, a costa mía!… '¡Baka, baka, baka, baka!' pensé. Sí, la noche que nos conocimos lucía terrible, pero no era como para que me comparara con un simio. Eludiendo sus inquisitivos ojos, miré hacia mis hermanas…Ellas me veían alegremente. Kasumi sonrió de tal manera que me hizo pensar que estaba orgullosa de mí, así que deseché de inmediato la idea de regalarle un puñetazo al NO desconocido del estanque. Suspiré mientras esperaba que alguna respuesta cruzara por mi mente, o al menos una que no involucrara algún insulto. – "Así que… Akane…" – Dijo adelantándose a cualquier comentario de mi parte. Agradecí a Kami que no continuara con el tema de la 'bruta violenta' y asentí ante su llamado por mi nombre. En realidad no creí que lo recordara. Lo miré de nuevo, sin atreverme a observar directamente a sus ojos. – "No me respondiste. Si no estás aquí para servirme sake¿Qué es lo que haces sentada a mi lado?" – Preguntó sarcásticamente. Me sentí aliviada que la conversación regresara por el cause que había contemplado en mi plan original… Sonreí ligeramente.

\- "Pues, como usted, Saotome-san… Noté que éste es el mejor lugar para observar a las personas de la habitación; debo decir que es una buena estrategia. Y como _maiko,_ tengo que estudiar lo que hacen mis hermanas para aprender de ellas, por eso estoy aquí." – Respondí riendo para mis adentros ante el gesto de incredulidad que usó. Sin nada de recato, rascó su nuca. Me pareció algo muy extraño en una persona tan acaudalada como él. Ése tipo de acciones no correspondían a alguien de clase alta y… me agradó descubrir sencillez en él. Sonreí espontánea y abiertamente, olvidando por un instante mi actuación como aprendiz de Geisha, y sintiéndome tan cómoda como aquella vez en el estanque… Él cambió de repente sus gestos, mostrándose serio y mirándome como si estuviera escudriñando mis facciones. No sabía a qué se debía ése repentino comportamiento, pero creía que no podía significar nada bueno… Algunos segundos después, sonrió de medio lado e inesperadamente puso su copa delante de mí… indicando con ésa acción que le sirviera sake. Como la aprendiz que era, no lo podía hacer, pero mucho menos podía negarme a su petición. Sintiéndome bastante torpe, tomé la botella y la incliné lentamente para intentar llenar la copa. Mis manos temblaban, sabía que si cometía un error, mis hermanas se decepcionarían de mí.

\- "…¿Sabes? Lo que acabas de decir podría considerarse un halago; no creí escucharlo jamás de ti. Más bien, esperé que me dijeras 'Baka' como ésa vez en el estanque… o que me patearas, de nuevo, por meterme en lo que no me importa…" – Dijo logrando que desorbitara los ojos enormemente sorprendida… ¡Maldición! Me había reconocido a pesar de mis esfuerzos porque eso no pasara… De pronto la botella resbaló de mis manos y antes de que se estrellara él la tomó en el aire. Inevitablemente lo miré a la cara, se veía divertido por mi torpeza. – "Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver." – Afirmó sonriendo. Sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza y agradecí llevar puesto el _shironuri_ , la base blanca de maquillaje, para que no se notara el sonrojo que había aparecido por todo mi rostro.

CONTINUARÁ…

NdA1. El _wabi_ es un tipo de "filosofía" que se rige por la belleza de las cosas imperfectas, simples y naturales. El _sabi;_ por la apariencia que toman las cosas con el paso del tiempo.

Me gustaría que quedara muy claro que una Maiko y una Geisha, visten muuuuuy diferente. Las descripciones de peinado, vestimenta, y maquillaje; que usa Akane, son las propias para una Maiko (según lo que sé, espero no estar muy equivocada :P). Conforme avanza el tiempo, las Maiko usan colores menos llamativos, así como van recortando las mangas de su kimono. Las Geishas, usan colores más 'serios' y sólo en ocasiones especiales usan el maquillaje blanco en su rostro. ;-)

También, hay una ceremonia previa a la del _san-san-kudo_ (en donde las nuevas hermanas beben 3 sorbos de sake, de 3 copas)y que mencioné sólo una parte. Se llama _Omisedashi_ (No escribí el nombre hasta aquí) y consiste en que un día antes del _san-san-kudo,_ se cuelgan carteles por todo el hanamachi, con la misma información que contienen las _mokuroku_ (las servilletas). Éstas _mokuroku_ (También entran en el _Omisedashi_ ) son obsequios que les dan a las nuevas _maiko,_ los comerciantes de kimonos, algunos clientes de la _Oneesan_ y actores del teatro Kabuki.

 **ASFGHJ debo admitir que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos!, me gustaría mencionar que una maiko es sumisa, al igual que las geishas, pero en comparación con ellas, las geishas pueden platicar y entretener a los hombres sirviendo sake, tocando algún instrumento etc. Pero por lo contrario, si un hombre le pide a una maiko hacer ese tipo de cosas (servir sake, por ejemplo) la maiko no se debe de negar, puesto que es de mala educación.**


	6. Capítulo 4

**A partir de éste capítulo, se verán puntos de vista de otros personajes. Cuando comencé a escribir la historia pensé en hacerlo exclusivamente como Akane, pero me di cuenta que hay ocasiones en donde sucederán cosas importantes y ella no está…**

Como siempre, trato de dejar los comentarios de la anterior autora :D

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Akane.

No sabía qué era peor… Si haber dejado caer absurdamente la botella que contenía sake, o el ser descubierta por el chico que me veía con divertida mirada, azul-grisácea. La sorpresa del momento me dejó sin palabras; sin la más mínima idea para encontrar alguna justificación que decir a mi favor... Ranma había evitado que mi torpeza atrajera la atención de los demás. Así que la botella entre sus manos, sin estrellarse, expiaba algo de mi culpa… pero no mi vergüenza.

\- "Yo… no… " – Balbuceé sin saber que decir. Lo único que no quería era confirmarle mi identidad. Él bajó lentamente la botella, hasta dejar que la base reposara con firmeza en el tatami, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia mi dirección. Separó los labios como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero…

\- "Me disculpo a nombre de la hermana mayor de la _Maiko_ Akane, Saotome-san…" – Dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo el momento. Al llevar los ojos hacia donde provenía, me di cuenta que era Ukyo; tan hermosa como siempre. Usaba un kimono de color violeta, con un obi azul celeste… Ella estaba haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa; sin duda, su forma de conducirse era la muestra de la feminidad en su máximo esplendor. Me sorprendió el hecho de que ni siquiera la escuchara llegar, ¿Tan adentrada estaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir?… Por unos segundos no escuché más que los murmullos de las demás personas en la habitación, puesto que los tres; Ranma, Ukyo y yo, no habíamos dicho nada desde que ella llegó. Parpadeé un par de veces al darme cuenta que no entendía de qué diablos se estaba disculpando 'a nombre de mi hermana mayor'. Ella levantó la mirada y usó un gesto comprensivo conmigo, casi fraternal. Eso me molestó, sentía como si se estuviera compadeciendo de mí… Después, viró su rostro para ver a Ranma. – "Debe entender que Akane es primeriza. Le pido de nuevo que la disculpe… En seguida le sirvo el sake que pidió y que ella no pudo servirle gracias a su inexperiencia." – Agregó disipando todas mis dudas, y de paso, humillándome una vez más. ¿Tenía que resaltar mis defectos? Con elegancia tomó la botella, pero su manera de hacerlo provocó que la manga de su kimono se levantara; 'sin que ella se percatara'… Yo sabía lo que Ukyo pretendía hacer, ése era uno de los trucos que las Geishas normalmente utilizaban para el arte de la seducción; una acción sutil, con alto grado de coquetería y por supuesto, de inteligencia. No todas lo dominaban, pero Ukyo lo hizo mejor de lo que hubiera visto en alguien más… Antes de que el embriagante liquido cayera en la copa, una mano masculina la cubrió, obstruyendo el paso del sake.

\- "Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario que te disculpes a nombre de otra persona _…_ " – Dijo Ranma de tal manera que no podía ser tachado como grosero, su rostro serio. En parte eso me causó algo de molestia, ¿Por qué con Ukyo se comportó tan amable y conmigo fue un pedante?… Después, el joven empresario tomó la copa y la puso frente a mí, de nuevo. – "Si Akane quiere disculparse, entonces que ella me sirva sake… como se lo pedí." – Agregó dejándonos atónitas, tanto a Ukyo como a mí. Lo miré a los ojos sin saber qué pensar, o qué hacer… Sentía como si me estuviera dando una oportunidad para que le demostrara a Ukyo que no era tan torpe como quería hacerme pasar, pero al mismo tiempo, era yo quien no quería servirle el dichoso sake. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?… Miré hacia donde sabía que encontraría a Nabiki y ella inclinó el rostro mostrándose seria, como si respondiera a mis dudas; tenía que hacerlo, sencillamente porque para eso había sido educada, y también, porque con ello lograría enfadar a Ukyo… Volteé el rostro y sin hacer los mismos movimientos que Ukyo, sin tratar de mostrar más piel de mi brazos, serví el sake. Quizás no de la misma manera elegante en que mi ex amiga lo había hecho, pero por lo menos había conseguido llenar la copa sin que la botella se estrellara contra el suelo… Cuando terminé, Ranma tomó la copa y bebió un sorbo de manera pausada. Sentí como si hubiera sido yo quien elaboró el licor y estuviera esperando por su aprobación. Ukyo me miró duramente, era obvio que no habían resultado las cosas como ella esperaba.

\- "Me parece que ensayando más, lograrás ser mejor Akane-chan… " – Dijo Ukyo de manera 'amable', aunque como casi todo en ella, tenía una doble intención. Miró hacia Ranma. – "¿Usted qué opina Saotome-san?" – Preguntó y supe cual era la intención oculta… Conversar con él, haciéndome a un lado.

\- "A mí me da igual… " – Respondió el chico de ojos azul-grisáceos, elevando ligeramente los hombros. Después, dio un nuevo sorbo y cuando terminó, movió la mano derecha. – "Puedes retirarte." – Dijo amablemente mirando a Ukyo. Ella sonrió instantáneamente pero un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo; Ukyo no se iba a quedar con esa 'nueva humillación'… Sabía que tarde o temprano se vengaría.

\- "Con permiso." – Respondió sumisamente, al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie para caminar hacia otra parte de la habitación; no sin antes darme una corta y desafiante mirada.

\- "Tengo la impresión de que quien te molestó tanto la noche que nos conocimos, fue esa Geisha, ¿No es así?" – Preguntó Ranma atrayendo mi atención. Con la interrupción de Ukyo había olvidado que el chico a mi lado me había descubierto, pero, afortunadamente, también me había dado tiempo para no estar tan sorprendida, como lo estaba, cuando quise darle una respuesta. Coloqué las manos en mi regazo tratando de no mostrarme nerviosa.

\- "Me confunde con alguien más, Saotome-san." – Dije deseando parecer segura de mis palabras pero, no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo; temía que descubriera la verdad que trataba de esconder.

\- "¿Saotome-san?…" – Cuestionó como si su propio apellido le causara repulsión, su nariz ligeramente arrugada. – "¿De nuevo con formalismos? Creí que ya habías entendido que no soy tan viejo como para que me hables con tanto respeto." – Su voz se escuchaba sumamente sarcástica. Llevé mis ojos hacia la comisura para observar su expresión; quizás así sabría como actuar. Sin embargo, al darme cuenta que él me veía fijamente, regresé la vista hacia mi regazo. Me pregunté, ¿Qué haría Nabiki en mi situación?… Nop, mala idea. Ella confirmaría su identidad, y buscaría la manera de obtener algo más que su atención… buscaría atraer su dinero... ¿Kasumi?… ¡No! ¡Maldición, tampoco me servía!… Mi hermana le daría la razón porque, 'no sería de buena educación negarlo'… Suspiré, tenía que hacer algo por mí misma. Tomé un poco de aire para darme valor.

\- "No sé… de qué está hablando… Me parece que está en un error." – Afirmé ayudándome con asentimientos de mi cabeza, y sonriendo nerviosamente. ¡Que tonta debía verme! De seguro parecía un ratoncito asustado… Escuché como se abría y cerraba la puerta _nijirigochi_. Sonreí para mis adentros, Ukyo acababa de marcharse y se mostraba muy seria. Al ser ella una Geisha y no estar sonriendo, supuse que se iba infinitamente molesta… tanto que ni siquiera se había despedido.

\- "No creo equivocarme, estoy muy seguro de lo que hablo…" – Dijo Ranma sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba y confirmando su seguridad, con su manera de hablar. – "Lo único que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué alguien como tú quiere ser una Geisha?" – Preguntó vacilante, mirándome de manera curiosa. Levanté lentamente los ojos sin querer realmente hacerlo, pero con la seguridad que tenía que responderle mirándolo a la cara, si quería que creyera que estaba confundido.

\- "En verdad, Saotome-san… me está… confundiendo." – Respondí pésimamente, nerviosa. Yo quería que él cambiara de idea, pero con mis dudas al hablar, temí no conseguirlo. Ranma me miró contrariado, como si estuviera enfadado por mis palabras, pero al mismo tiempo me veía de tal manera que me hizo pensar que esa respuesta era lo que él esperaba. Finalmente y después de algunos segundos, giró su rostro al frente. Agradecí eso a Kami-sama, su mirada tan firmemente sobre mí, me ponía aún más nerviosa.

\- "Por más que quieras ocultarlo, hay algo que te delata y que me confirma que eres la misma chica del estanque." – Dijo de manera confiada. Aproveché que él no me veía para mirar a Kasumi y hacerle un suplicante gesto para que diera por terminado su trabajo en ése lugar y nos marcháramos en ése instante; mis sentidos de auto protección estaban más despiertos que nunca y quería, de nuevo, huir del empresario. Además, yo ya había cumplido con mi trabajo; logré que Ukyo se enfadara al verme hablar con Ranma… Mi hermana mayor estaba sonriendo ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza aceptando mi gesticular petición. Giró de nuevo su rostro y siguió con su cliente. Supuse que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se despidiera e indicara a Nabiki lo que acababa de solicitarle… Regresé mi atención a Ranma, pensando en la absurda situación por la que estábamos pasando. Quizás sólo estaba exagerando y debía confirmarle mi identidad, pero… no quería hacerlo. El recuerdo de la conversación que habíamos mantenido una semana atrás, era algo que deseaba tener como un secreto que me ayudara a sobrevivir; algo con que contar en mis momentos tristes para darme fuerza… Pero, tal vez, sólo estaba asustada por lo que me había hecho sentir y que no quería que se repitiera… ¡No debía repetirse!

Al observar de nuevo a mis hermanas, me di cuenta que ya se estaban despidiendo de sus clientes, puesto que Kasumi ya había ido con Nabiki. Sin querer hacerlo, suspiré al saber que pronto me vería libre de los involuntarios nervios que intentaba ocultar. Ladeé un poco mi rostro para ver al causante de mi estado.

\- "Disculpe Saotome-san, mis hermanas y yo tenemos que irnos, pero… no me gustaría que se quedara con una idea errónea de mí… yo no soy quien usted cree." – Dije tranquilamente, explicando mi situación aunque sabía que mentía. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos azul-grisáceos puestos sobre mí, de nuevo. ¿No sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera ponerme nerviosa? Ranma estaba sonriendo divertido y sentí como si se estuviera burlando de mi respuesta; sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

\- "¡Je!… Pienso que tú tampoco sabes quién eres. No creo que en realidad quieras ser una Geisha; no va contigo… Siento que la Akane real fue la que conocí en el estanque y no ésta _maiko_ insegura de sí misma, que ahora veo." – Comentó y sin poder evitarlo, fruncí ligeramente el ceño… ¿Quién se creía ése idota para saber lo que quería o no?… Con lentitud me puse de pie e hice una reverencia.

\- "No creo que sea la última vez que nos veamos, así que el tiempo le dirá lo equivocado que está. Hasta luego, Saotome-san." – Expresé y giré sobre mis talones con la firme decisión de marcharme de una buena vez del lugar. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, nos encontraríamos de nuevo; mis hermanas eran contratadas continuamente por su empresa y obviamente yo las acompañaría. Sin embargo, una mano que sujetó la mía, la izquierda, hizo que me detuviera y mirará al terco chico que continuaba con una burlona sonrisa surcando sus labios. Al darse cuenta de su acción, apartó la mano tan rápido que me hizo pensar que él creía que yo tenía lepra… '¡Idiota!' pensé.

\- "Sin duda tienes razón en algo; el tiempo dirá quien está en lo correcto… y estoy seguro que soy yo. Ahora que sé tu nombre, puedo decirte Akane, que me gustan los retos y que no voy a parar hasta que confieses que eres la bruta violenta del estanque… " – Confirmó algo que ya temía que pasara. Definitivamente no creía que él se quedara así, sin hacer nada. Ya me había quedado sin respuestas negativas que decir, así que sólo guardé silencio, esperando pacientemente a que me dejara ir. – "El día que tú me digas la verdad de quién eres, y que confieses que no quieres ser Geisha; te diré como es que te reconocí…" – Agregó demasiado divertido para mi gusto, después, sonrió confiadamente, demostrando la soberbia con la que se podía dejar conducir. – "Hasta pronto… ' _Maiko_ Akane'."

No esperé nada más, ya tenía suficiente con su sarcasmo al llamarme _Maiko_. Asentí de un solo movimiento a modo de despedida, y sin detenerme a mirarlo de nuevo, caminé hasta donde estaban mis hermanas. Ellas me veían expectantes por lo que había 'logrado'… En ése instante supe que iba a tener que confesarles toda la verdad sobre Saotome Ranma y no sólo eso, debía pensar en una estrategia, para evitar que la amenaza que el empresario había puesto sobre mí, se cumpliera.

Sabía que Nabiki y Kasumi, caminando a mis espaldas, me miraban fijamente esperando a que yo dijera cualquier palabra para iniciar el interrogatorio. Mordí mi labio inferior muy molesta. Ni siquiera estábamos a dos metros de la casa de té, propiedad de Cologne-san ¿Y ya querían saber qué pasó?… Suspiré, en su lugar yo no habría esperado tanto.

El kimono, junto con el obi, se me hacían más pesados que nunca al dar paso, tras paso. Mi ceño completamente fruncido; no ganaba nada con ocultar la molestia que me aquejaba en esos instante… 'No es como que la primera vez que hablamos, significara algo especial… ¡Y que echó a perder ésta noche, el muy imbécil!… Él sólo es un posible, futuro cliente. Akane, no tienes por qué enfadarte.' Me decía a mí misma sin saber realmente por qué estaba tan disgustada… Después de todo, había sido yo quien al negarse, propició que ése estúpido jueguito de confesar o no la verdad, provocara la amenaza de Saotome. Resoplé, aún así él no tenía por qué sentenciarme de esa forma.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le dijera: '¡Oh sí, yo soy la idiota del estanque, la que te pateó e insultó tanto!'?… Por favor, si la Abuela se enteraba de lo que había hecho con Saotome, me golpearía hasta asegurarse que no podría usar de nuevo las piernas para patear a alguien más… O me abofetearía de tal manera que en mi vida diría algún insulto… ¡Bah!… No necesitaba, al menos no para mí, negar la verdad… Estaba asustada, muy asustada por todo ése inexplicable nerviosismo que el arrogante chico me hacía sentir… Pero una cosa es que lo pensara, y otra muy diferente era que lo aceptara frente a alguien más.

¡NO! Yo tenía que ser una Geisha, y como tal, debía pensar en Ranma exclusivamente como un cliente y nada más… Ni siquiera como un amigo… ¿Quería que yo confesara la verdad? Pues se iba a encontrar con la más indiferente de las mujeres, pero, posiblemente, con la más servicial de las _Maikos_ … Eso, sería lo único que obtendría de mí.

\- "Akane… Hermana. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?" – Preguntó Kasumi tímidamente. Yo iba al frente y sin necesidad de mirarla, supe que ella estaba muy insegura de si debía hablarme o no… No quería contestarle aún, al menos no hasta que me tranquilizara un poco. Ella no tenía la culpa de la desagradable experiencia por la que acababa de pasar; así que no debía desquitarme con mi hermana mayor.

\- "Cuando lleguemos a la _Okiya_ ,les contaré… toda la verdad." – Respondí entre dientes. Imaginé a mis hermanas mirándose como si pensaran que estaba demente, y tal vez tendrían razón. Ni siquiera ellas sabían a que verdad me refería, porque no estaba hablando solamente de lo ocurrido en la casa de té, sino, también, del estanque.

\- "Por tu manera tan furiosa de caminar, debo suponer que no te fue tan bien con Saotome como creíamos." – Expresó Nabiki sonando ligeramente molesta… No respondí, creí que lo mejor era pensar en alguna manera para contarles a mis hermanas, lo que había ocurrido cuando conocí realmente a Ranma.

¿Cómo debía explicarlo?, ¿De qué manera para que ellas no se formaran ideas erróneas?

\- "¡Akane!" – Gritó Kasumi, alarmada. Me detuve en el instante y me di cuenta a qué se debía su asustada actitud… A centímetros de mí, pasaba un automóvil que pudo haberme arrollado. Me pareció extraño poder observar uno en la ciudad; muy pocas personas tenían el suficiente dinero para darse un lujo tan costoso, como lo eran esos ruidosos artefactos. El que, gracias a mi descuido, estuvo a punto de lastimarme; era de color blanco en las puertas, un toldo de color beige, su forma era alargada y por la manera en que estaba construido, me hacía pensar en que el automóvil se deslizaba sobre una base metálica… Me sorprendió que pensara en detalles como ésos, en aquel momento.

Llevé una mano a mi pecho, sólo para sentir como mi corazón latía desbocadamente. ¡Maldición!, Por estar pensando en cosas tan absurdas, no me había dado cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado si Kasumi no hubiera gritado. El coche se detuvo, y lentamente se abrió una de las puertas. Con fluidez bajó un pequeño hombre que tenía puesto un elegante uniforme de sirviente, blanco y negro... Él mantuvo sujeta la puerta por donde bajó, permitiendo así, que un segundo hombre abandonara el vehículo. Con elegancia, un chico alto, de modales sumamente refinados, caminó hasta donde estaba. Lo identifique de inmediato, era el hombre que estaba hablando con Ryoga-san, el tipo del bokken.

\- "¿Se encuentra bien, hermosa _Maiko_?" – Preguntó mirándome a los ojos en cuanto llegó frente a mí. Bajé de inmediato mi vista, ése hombre no me inspiraba confianza y en realidad me causaba desagrado. Quizás era el resultado de haberlo visto tan prepotente dentro de la casa de té.

\- "Sí, gracias…" – Respondí e incliné mi cuerpo para disculparme. – "Lo lamento, fue mi culpa; estaba distraída." – Dije de manera educada, aunque sin querer realmente hacerlo. Un alargado dedo masculino se posó debajo de mi mentón, y usando innecesaria fuerza levantó mi rostro para que pudiera ver a ése hombre, directo a los ojos.

\- "Tu nombre y el de tu _Okiya_." – Exigió saber, más que preguntarlo. Fruncí el ceño y jalé mi rostro, alejándolo de su dedo. Miré hacia un lado… Sí, había sido mi culpa que casi me arrollara, pero si quería saber mi nombre, al menos pudo haberlo preguntado… Pasaron varios segundos sin que yo le respondiera. No tenía por qué hacerlo… Sentí una mano femenina sobre mi brazo y viré el rostro para ver a mi hermana, Nabiki, sonriendo. No era cualquier sonrisa, era la del tipo en el que casi podían verse signos de dinero en sus ojos.

\- "Ella es Akane, de la _Okiya_ Tendo… ¿Cuál es su nombre, caballero?" – Preguntó mi hermana y la fulminé con la mirada. No tenía que responder por mí si yo no quería hacerlo. Miré de nuevo al maleducado tipo y con desagrado observé que él sonreía de manera autosuficiente.

\- "Kuno Tatewaki; heredero de la fortuna Kuno y el mejor Kendoista de todo Japón." – Respondió resplandeciendo en orgullo por ser él mismo. Levanté mi ceja izquierda de manera incrédula, ése chico no me impresionaba. El ser heredero de una fortuna no lo hacía especial… No se había esforzado en nada para obtener su riqueza; sólo había nacido en una cuna de oro.

\- "Un placer conocerlo, Tatewaki-san." – Dijo Nabiki haciendo una reverencia y dándome un ligero golpe en la espalda para que la imitara… Gruñí por lo bajo y lo hice desganadamente. Entre más rápido termináramos de hablar con ése hombre, mejor.

\- "El placer es mío. No siempre se puede apreciar a tres hermosas mujeres como ustedes… " – '¿Por qué no me arrolló con su auto?' Me pregunté sarcástica y mentalmente al escucharlo. Recordé a Ryoga-san hablándoles a mis hermanas de él… 'Un tipo verdaderamente mal de su cabeza', es lo que el chico del colmillo había comentado. Sin duda, Ryoga-san, tenía buen ojo para apreciar a las personas. – "Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes estaban en la fiesta que la compañía Saotome acaba de ofrecer en mi honor, ¿Cierto?" – Preguntó soberbiamente. Crucé los brazos frente a mí, cerca de mi regazo y miré hacia abajo.

\- "Así es, Tatewaki-san. La compañía Saotome nos contrata continuamente." – Respondió Nabiki gustosamente. De seguro pensaba que ya teníamos un nuevo cliente… Miré a Kasumi y ella hizo un gesto de hastío, asentí ligeramente con la cabeza para confirmarle que estaba igual que ella. Mi Onee-chan sonrió y caminó a donde nos encontrábamos.

\- "Si nos permite, Tatewaki-san, tenemos que irnos. Ya es muy tarde y no es bien visto que unas damas como nosotras, estén caminando en la calle a ésta hora." – Intervino Kasumi, salvándonos a ambas de la aburrida situación en la que estábamos. Kuno frunció el ceño a mi hermana y cruzó los brazos en su pecho... '¡Maldito, imbécil!' pensé. ¡Nadie le hacía un desplante de ésa manera a mi dulce Kasumi!

\- "Si ése es el problema, puedo llevarlas hasta su _Okiya_ en mi automóvil." – Comentó de manera soberbia. ¿Pero quién se creía que era ése tonto?

\- "No, gracias, sabemos caminar." – Respondí de manera brusca, adelantándome a mis hermanas. Kuno me miró sorprendido, y luego sonrió.

\- "Me gusta tu carácter fuerte… hermosa Akane." – Dijo al mismo tiempo en que intentaba colocar su mano sobre mi mejilla derecha. Antes que lo hiciera, aparté el rostro y fruncí el ceño.

\- "¡Oh, Tatewaki-san! Disculpe a mi hermana, no ha tenido una buena noche. Sería un honor que usted nos llevara." – Comentó Nabiki mirándome enfadada; le devolví el gesto. ¿Es qué no veía como había tratado ése hombre a Kasumi?

\- "No hay problema. Es normal que todas las mujeres actúen de manera extraña ante mi presencia… " – Dijo Kuno llevándose una mano hacia su cabello para pasarla entre las hebras. Rodé los ojos de manera exasperada. Ése tipo se creía muy guapo y no era más que un bufón. – "¡Sasuke!" – Gritó de manera autoritaria provocando un pequeño saltito del hombre que había abierto la puerta para él.

\- "Sí Señor Tatewaki." – Dijo el diminuto hombre, temblando de miedo.

\- "Te irás caminando hasta la mansión, no cabemos todos en el auto." – Ordenó 'el heredero de la fortuna Kuno'. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, y después de algunos segundos, hizo una profunda reverencia.

\- "Como ordene Señor." – Respondió el pequeño hombre, para después, girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a caminar. Mi enfado se incremento más; siempre me habían molestado las personas que trataban a otras como inferiores.

\- "Adelante." – Llamó Tatewaki sujetando la puerta de auto. Nabiki caminó rápidamente para adentrarse. Suspiré, no sabía de qué me sorprendía si mi hermana haría cualquier cosa por sentir, aunque fuera unos instantes, los lujos que ése tonto tenía. Kasumi me miró decepcionada de la actitud de nuestra hermana, pero no queriendo dejarla sola con un hombre como Kuno, se introdujo al vehículo. Miré hacia el piso y comencé a caminar de manera resignada para reunirme con mis hermanas… Antes de introducirme al auto, sentí la mirada de Tatewaki sobre mí… y no me agradó para nada. Me hizo sentir desnuda, como si fuera un objeto que codiciara… Hice a un lado mis inseguridades y giré el rostro para verlo frunciendo mi ceño. ¡Maldición!, ¡Era una mujer, no una cosa que pudiera comprar con su asqueroso dinero!… Al darse cuenta que lo veía duramente, Kuno sonrió de medio lado. Levanté el mentón con toda la dignidad posible; no iba a dejar que un tipo como él, me mirara de esa manera.

\- "¿Le ocurre algo?" – Pregunté descortésmente. Él agitó su cabellera, negando con su gesto.

\- "No, sólo estoy sorprendido de lo bella que eres; nunca había visto a una mujer como tú. Me gustaría conocerte… más a fondo." – Respondió mirándome furtivamente, de abajo hacia arriba, posando su mirada en las zonas que me distinguían del genero masculino. 'Estúpido' pensé.

\- "Créame, no le gustaría conocerme realmente." – Dije evocando el recuerdo de la patada que le había dado a Ranma. El chico Saotome lucía más fuerte que Kuno, así que no me sorprendería si los efectos de mis escasos golpes, resultaban más contundentes en un hombre como Tatewaki. Él sonrió resplandecientemente y eso me causó aún más desagrado.

\- "Ya lo veremos, hermosa Akane." – Dijo confiadamente. Giré el rostro y me introduje en el auto… No iba a esperar a que él me siguiera mirando como a un trozo de carne… Al sentarme, me di cuenta de algo; me esperaba una larga noche. Les tenía que contar a mis hermanas sobre la verdad de Saotome, y además… ¡Iba a matar a Nabiki por aceptar que Kuno nos llevara a la _Okiya_!

 ** _Ranma._**

Después de despedirme de Ryoga y escuchar sus ideas para conseguir que el dolor de muelas que Kuno representaba para mí, aceptara los términos del contrato; me marché al cuarto de baño.

Ya había limpiado mi cuerpo con agua fría, así que ahora estaba disfrutando de una agradable sesión en agua caliente.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi nuca descansara en una de las orillas de la tina… Exhalé dejando que las tensiones de un largo día de trabajo se esfumaran. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos aún estaban enfocados en las posibles soluciones que Ryoga me había planteado cuando llegamos a mi hogar, después de la fiesta.

Fruncí el ceño, ¡Sólo a Kuno se le ocurriría enseñar, únicamente Kendo, en un Dojo de Artes Marciales dirigido por nuestra compañía!… ¿No se le había ocurrido la idea de que si se unía a nosotros, tendríamos que abrir una escuela en la que se ensañara todo tipo de disciplinas?… Resoplé por lo bajo, ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta que esa era nuestra forma de conducirnos?… Abrí los ojos y tomé un poco de agua entre mis manos para frotarla en mi rostro. Me maldije a mí mismo. Sino hubiera sido porque quería asegurar el futuro de mi Madre y el de… ella, ni siquiera habría contemplado la posibilidad de unirme a Tatewaki.

Una sombra de culpabilidad se instaló en mi estomago, causando cierto malestar… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de no ver a mi Madre?… Casi ocho años. Los mismos desde que abandoné nuestro hogar por la pelea que tuve con Papá… Respiré profundamente, recordando la precaria situación por la que atravesábamos en ése tiempo, y lo que mi estúpido Padre quiso hacer. Apreté fuertemente los puños y me contuve de lanzar un golpe hacia la tina… Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aún no podía perdonarlo por la tonta idea que tuvo. Tomé lentamente aire, y de la misma forma lo dejé salir… Me obligué a recordar que afortunadamente… eso… no pasó. Ella estaba bien y lo mejor de todo, era feliz.

Recordarla, siempre me hacía sentir bien; sonreí sinceramente. Por ella es que estaba en ése lugar, haciendo todo lo posible para ofrecerle una vida que pudiera disfrutar. Aunque mi Madre, a pesar del dinero que le enviaba, de cambiar su estilo de vida, no fuera tan feliz como… ella; la ahora mujer más importante en mi vida.

Levanté el rostro y miré con atención el techo… Habían pasado dos meses desde que no la veía… ¡La extrañaba!… Pero nunca lo diría frente a ella. Reí imaginando lo que podría decirme si yo le hacía esa confesión. No en vano, ambos éramos igual de orgullosos.

Me levanté de la tina y enredé una toalla alrededor de mi cintura… Tomé una más para secarme el cabello. Con pasos lentos comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, la principal.

Suspiré sintiendo mejor.

Al pasar por un vitral, mi imagen se reflejó en éste, y me hizo ver el enorme moretón que aún tenía en mi espinilla… Sonreí de medio lado recordando a ésa extraña chica y su fuerte golpe; Akane… Ahora sabía que así se llamaba. Giré la perilla de la puerta y me introduje a la habitación.

Ahogué una carcajada; el rostro que puso cuando le hice saber que la había reconocido, era algo que nunca iba a olvidar… Estaba tan sorprendida como la ocasión en que nos conocimos en el estanque. Esa vez, Akane me pareció tan autentica como… ella, aunque de una manera diferente. Y durante la fiesta en que volví a verla, como una _Maiko_ , no pude evitar pensar en qué habría pasado si mi Papá hubiera conseguido su propósito.

Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos… No me hacían nada bien.

Sin duda, eran dos mujeres con vidas muy diferentes y al mismo tiempo, eran tan similares en su forma de ser… Me senté en el borde de la cama y miré el piso. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, un poco preocupado. Por la forma en que había conocido a Akane, no podía creer que realmente quisiera ser una Geisha. Ella lo reflejaba en sus ojos; era un espíritu fuerte, libre, indomable… no una mujer sumisa que aceptara únicamente lo que la vida le ponía enfrente. Me dejé caer en el colchón con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca, soportando y sirviendo de apoyo a mi cabeza.

Recordé la sonrisa de la nueva _Maiko_ y sin querer hacerlo, me sonrojé… Apreté fuertemente los ojos, y maldije mis pensamientos. Sí, Akane era muy bella e indiscutiblemente interesante… bueno, cuando no estaba comportándose como toda una señorita refinada. Pero… yo… no podía sentir nada por ella, no debía ser así. Akane no era el tipo de mujer con la que quisiera compartir mi vida… Al menos no con la Akane de la fiesta. Pero su sonrisa era la más… linda… que hubiera visto en alguien.

Quise patearme a mí mismo por lo que había hecho en el estanque… Actuar como un adolescente tímido, nervioso, inseguro. Rodé los ojos, ¿Qué pensó Akane de mí al preguntarle si nos volveríamos a ver?… Restregué con frustración una mano en mi mejilla derecha, ¡De seguro confirmó lo que me había dicho, que era un imbécil!… Pero… ¡Diablos! No todos los días conocía a una chica que no pensara en mi dinero, antes que en mí.

Me levanté de golpe del colchón; no ganaba nada con ése tipo de pensamientos. Si Akane realmente quería ser una Geisha, sólo sería como las demás mujeres que había conocido; una chica interesada en las cosas materiales que pudiera brindarle … Aunque algo dentro de mí, decía que ella no era de esa forma.

Miré hacia la mesita de noche y encontré un sobre blanco; un carta. De seguro alguna de las personas de servicio domestico, la había llevado hasta ahí.

Al ver la caligrafía, de inmediato supe quien era. Sonreí ampliamente y abrí el sobre. Una hoja, sin ser cuidadosamente doblada, era todo lo que había... Seis palabras me hicieron inmensamente feliz.

" _Regreso en una semana… Te Quiero."_

Deposité de nuevo la hoja dentro del sobre que era demasiado occidental para mi gusto… Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Así era ella. Me recosté de nuevo en la cama y recordé sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse a Londres… "La próxima vez que regrese, será para aceptar tu propuesta."

Sonreí, al fin regresaba y finalmente era para quedarse… ¿Qué diría Ryoga cuando le contara lo que ella me acababa de comunicar?… Seguro que estaría tan feliz como yo. Después de todo, los tres crecimos juntos, viviendo aventuras que nadie nos creería.

Me levanté dispuesto a prepararme para dormir. Sin duda alguna, la noticia me había sentado de maravilla.

Sí, tan sólo hacía falta una semana para verla de nuevo… Al fin, Ranko, mi hermana, regresaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Estoy subiendo todos los capítulos hoy, por que mañana voy a casa de los abuelitos, es un lugar muy tranquilo alejado de la ciudad, y me dará tiempo de terminar el nuevo, más tardar este domingo (que no falta mucho) lo subiré, la historia me tiene muy conmocionada, no dejo de repetirle a Kakatsushi lo agradecida que estoy con ella, gracias hermosa 3 por todo el apoyo

Y agradezco las palabras de aliento de algunas autoras, compréndame, soy nueva en esto, gracias por su apoyo.

Chao, chao!.


	7. Capítulo 5

(Para aclarar. Hay una oficina de registro en donde se lleva el control de todas las Geishas y Maikos de un hanamachi, se llama _kenban_. Según lo que he leído, éste control inicio porque en un tiempo las prostitutas se vestían de manera muy similar a las Geishas, así que como manera para diferenciarlas, se establecieron éstos registros. Desde el _kenban_ generalmente es en donde se solicita la presencia de una Geisha o una _Maiko_ a algún banquete o fiesta; ya que ellos mantienen actualizado la disponibilidad, y horario de las Geishas y Maikos. He leído en algún artículo que también se podía hacer mediante las propietarias de una casa de té; pero no sé qué tan cierto sea esto. Al ser, Akane, una Maiko; tendría que registrarse. No lo escribí dentro de la historia, pero supongamos que ya lo hizo)

Es una aclaración muy importante brindado por la anterior autora.

:D

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Akane._

La casa de té 'Kiseki', era uno de los lugares más costosos para visitar en Kyoto, pues a diferencia de las demás _sukiyas,_ contaba con varias habitaciones para tomar el té. Algo extraño pero efectivo; sobretodo para atrapar a varios turistas al mismo tiempo.

Sin duda, la zona en la que estaba era la mejor de toda la ciudad, pero, no me parecía que el precio que cobraban por estar ahí, fuera justo. Por eso la mayoría de las personas preferían la propiedad de Cologne-san; un lugar bonito, cómodo, agradable y el precio que se solicitaba era razonable.

Mientras caminaba con Kasumi y Nabiki, me encogí de hombros despreocupada, pero ligeramente… ¿Por qué tenía que alarmarme por lo que en 'Kiseki' se cobrara? De cualquier manera no éramos nosotras quienes iban a pagar, al contrario, a mis hermanas y a mí nos darían dinero conforme las varitas de incienso marcaran, cuando se consumieran (NdA1). Ellas habían recibido una invitación para asistir a ése lugar, y yo, como la hermana menor de Kasumi, las acompañaba.

\- "Aún no puedo creer que ya conocieras a Saotome-san… ¡Es tan pequeño el mundo!" – Expresó Kasumi sin mirarme, pero a sabiendas de lo que les había contado a mis hermanas, supe que hablaba conmigo. Noté a un hombre que nos veía sorprendido; dos Geishas y una _Maiko_ no son personas que pasan desapercibidas fácilmente, sobretodo yo… Y no es porque me considerara alguien digna de admirar, sino, por el condenado ruido que hacían mis _Okobo_ ; unos suecos con una altura de casi diez centímetros; hechos de madera sin pintar, y que se ataban a mis pies gracias a unas cintas rojasPaso tras paso, sonaba el cascabel que llevaba por dentro mi calzado, y eso me alteraba un poco. Envidiaba a Kasumi y a Nabiki, ellas no batallaban tanto con sus vestimentas.

\- "Créeme hermana, si me hubiera enterado antes de que él era Saotome, nunca le habría dirigido la palabra." – Dije un tanto molesta. Desde la noche en que había hablado con él, como el empresario que en realidad era, había cambiado lo que yo creía de Saotome. Claro, mi opinión fue afectada por la nula afinidad que Ranma sentía por lo que yo tenía que ser… por las Geishas. Si consideraba que mi futura profesión era la de una persona hipócrita, entonces, yo no debía sentir nada de agrado por ése chico… Eso era lo que creía que tenía que hacer.

\- "Lo que yo no puedo creer es que no admitieras que eres la mujer que conoció en el estanque. Si hubieras llegado con ése argumento, habrías hecho enfadar a Ukyo aún más fácilmente." – Opinó mi hermana que bien podía considerar ser estratega de guerra. Sonreí ante lo que mi imaginación concebía en mi mente. Un cuadro de Nabiki con un casco de guerra en su cabeza, un mapa en una mesa, mientras fumaba tabaco ideando algún plan de ataque contra el enemigo… Aunque en ése momento, mi astuta hermana llevaba un kimono de color marrón claro, con un estampado, pequeño, de la puesta del sol. Su obi de color verde.

\- "De cualquier manera, Ukyo se marchó muy molesta…" – Dijo Kasumi caminando impresionantemente elegante y sonriendo. Ella usaba el kimono más refinado que teníamos en la _Okiya_ para ésa estación; uno de color café claro, con bordados en plata de hojas secas en la parte baja del kimono. El obi de color tierra… Miré a mi hermana mayor, y sonreí ante la paz que transmitía. – "Ésa noche lo hiciste muy bien, Akane-chan, pero creo que Etsuko-san tiene razón… debes decirle a Saotome la verdad." – Fruncí el ceño ante la declaración de Kasumi. La noche después de la fiesta, tuve que soportar el fuerte interrogatorio al que mis Hermanas y mi Nana, me habían sometido. Etsuko-san dijo que lo mejor era que le confesara a Ranma mi verdadera identidad, según ella porque el no hacerlo podía atraer consecuencias nada gratas… Yo, simplemente, no podía imaginar qué podría ocurrir. Quizás sólo me tendría que enfrentar a la terquedad del empresario para hacer que yo le dijera la verdad, pero no me parecía tan grave.

\- "No pienso hacerlo… " – Dije al mismo tiempo en que sonreía confiada. Sí, la ocasión en que Ranma había lanzado la amenaza de no parar hasta que confesara la verdad, me sentí intimidada… pero después, y conforme los días pasaron, me pareció algo divertido; como si se tratara de un juego en el que se debía mostrar quien tenía más fuerza de voluntad… y quien cedía primero. – "Quiero ver hasta donde llega para que le confiese que sí soy 'la bruta violenta'.'" – Agregué imitando sarcásticamente, el 'cariñoso' apodo que me había dado… Dimos la vuelta en una esquina, y a dos metros de distancia, pude contemplar la entrada de 'Kiseki'

\- "Akane, se nota a leguas tu inexperiencia en esto…"– Añadió Nabiki. Hice una pequeña mueca; era mi hermana, la conocía perfectamente bien y ya me imaginaba a donde se dirigía. – "Si quieres que la Abuela contemple la posibilidad de que seas una Geisha, debes aprovechar que Saotome habla contigo…" – Hizo una pausa mostrándose demasiado pensativa. Después levantó sutilmente la ceja izquierda, y me miró divertida. – "aunque sea sólo para insultarte." – Completó ocasionando una furiosa mirada de mi parte, y algo semejante a un gruñido. ¡Como si no supiera que ése pedazo de idiota, disfrutaba haciéndome rabiar!

\- "A mí no me interesa hablar de nuevo con él." – Sentencié de manera cortante. Estábamos cruzando por un pequeño jardín para entrar a la casa de té, y no quería que esa charla con mi hermana continuara. Íbamos a ser participes del festejo por el nombramiento del nuevo director de la compañía 'Ryugenzawa', el nieto del dueño de la empresa; un tal Shinnosuke.

Antes de ingresar, Nabiki se colocó frente a mí impidiéndome el paso, y descansó una mano sobre mi hombro derecho.

\- "Lo importante es, Akane, que tienes que exprimirle hasta el último yen que tenga. Así, la bruja que tenemos por Abuela, dejará que seas una Geisha." – Afirmó mi materialista hermana. Fruncí el ceño y aparté la mano de Nabiki cuando comencé a caminar de nuevo.

\- "Tú siempre pensando en dinero, no tienes remedio Nabiki. Ranma es una persona… engreída, idiota y todo, pero al fin persona… No es una fuente de ingresos." – Dije enfadada, y entramos a la _sukiya._ Guardamos silencio mientras nos descalzábamos y un mozo nos saludaba... No pasó mucho tiempo para que él se retirara. No sabía por qué me desagradaba tanto que Nabiki pensara de esa forma, pues sabía que ésa era su forma de ser; algo que quizás, había heredado de la Abuela.

\- "Akane tiene razón, Nabiki. No puedes pensar únicamente en como obtener más dinero… No es nada agradable y te hace ver demasiado ambiciosa…" – Secundó mi respuesta, mi hermana mayor. Sonreí triunfal ante el gesto que Nabiki usó; por un micro segundo parecía arrepentida. Sí, Kasumi era la mejor para llamarnos la atención. – "Síganme. Es por aquí." – Añadió mi _Oneesan_ Ella era la que mayor experiencia tenía, y sin necesidad de que alguien nos guiara; Kasumi sabía a donde teníamos que ir. Nabiki se colocó a mi lado izquierdo, y comenzamos a seguir a la Geisha que más admiraba; a mi hermana mayor, Kasumi.

\- "¡Bah!… Sí, lo admito; soy ambiciosa. Pero Akane con sus respuestas, me hace pensar en que está más interesada en conocer de… otra manera… a Saotome, que en saber cuanto dinero puede sacarle. Cualquiera diría que se muere de ganas por verlo de nuevo." – Comentó de manera mordaz, quien más sino Nabiki… Me detuve en el instante encarándola... Fruncí prominentemente el entrecejo y me preparé para dejarle las cosas muy claras.

\- "No digas tonterías Nabiki. ¡No quiero volver a ver la cara de un tipo tan engreído como Saotome!" – Dije casi gritando. No me interesaba que alguien pudiera escucharme. Ya había tenido suficiente con esos comentarios de mi hermana… ¡Ni quien quisiera ver, otra vez, a ése idiota!

\- "¡Hey, Akane!… Gracias por lo de engreído." – Escuché a mi espalda una voz masculina que identifique instantáneamente… ¿Por qué yo¿Cómo es que se me ocurrió detenerme justo en la entreabierta puerta de una habitación?… Cerré fuertemente los ojos por unos segundos, y después, al abrirlos de nuevo; pude observar a mi divertida hermana mirándome de manera burlona… Con resignación giré el cuerpo… lentamente… Y sí, dentro de la habitación estaba el flagelo de mi existencia; Saotome Ranma… Estaba sentado frente a una mesita, sonriendo divertido; con sus clásicas ropas Chinas, ahora la camisa de color azul marino, y un pantalón negro.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue el ver a su lado a una hermosa mujer pelirroja de cabello largo y suelto, sus ojos azules claros. Ella tenía una sorprendida expresión, ambas cejas hacia arriba... Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. ¿Cómo es que no se me había ocurrido pensar que, Ranma, con todo su dinero, debía ser un patético intento de 'Don Juan'?… Pensé que la vida ya no podía ser más injusta conmigo; así que me limité a inclinar el rostro humildemente… Pero sólo un poco.

\- "Buenas tardes, Saotome-san." – Dije de manera absurda. ¿A quién se le ocurría saludar a una persona después de gritar lo desagradable que le resultaba?… Claro, sólo a mí… Ranma levantó incrédulamente una ceja.

\- "Pero tú sí que eres cínica. Primero me insultas, y después me saludas como si no pasara nada…" – Afirmó con esa soberbia que le caracterizaba… Mordí mi lengua, no quería responder algo que le diera la razón. – "¿Y así vas a seguir negando que eres, la bruta violenta del estanque?" – Preguntó divertido y sarcásticamente. La mujer que lo acompañaba, parpadeó un par de veces y después volteó a verlo.

\- "¿Quién es ella… cariño?" – Preguntó la pelirroja mirándome furtivamente y me pareció enfadada conmigo… ¿Cariño¡Claro¡Ya entendía por qué me veía así!… ¡De seguro esa tipa era una más de sus conquistas!… '¡Baka, Hentai!' pensé… Me disgusté conmigo misma al sentir algo extraño. Fue como un giro en mis entrañas al escuchar la cariñosa manera de llamarlo, de ésa mujer. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar eso raros pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía que interesarme lo que, Saotome, hiciera?

\- "¿Cariño?" – Preguntó de manera sorprendida, Ranma… Resoplé por lo bajo; ¿Para qué se hacía el inocente?… Antes de tener que ver una 'romántica escena', entre la pelirroja y Ranma, cuando ella le explicara el dulce apodo; decidí marcharme.

\- "Siento mucho que haya escuchado eso, Saotome-san. Con permiso." – Dije y de inmediato comencé a caminar, pasando a un lado de mis dos sorprendidas hermanas. ¿Para qué negar lo que había dicho? De cualquier manera no me veía retractándome por mis palabras.

\- "Espera, Akane." – Escuché llamar a Ranma… Fruncí el ceño. ¿Tenía el descaro de esperar que yo lo atendiera después de verlo con ésa mujer?… ¡Pues estaba muy equivocado¡Que lo hiciera la pelirroja!, Para eso estaba ella ahí, con él¿No?

Escuché el inconfundible ruido de una animada fiesta detrás de la puerta de otra habitación. Sí, ahí era donde tenía que estar, y no mirando a un pervertido tipo como Saotome. Viré el rostro para ver a mis dos desencajadas hermanas.

\- "¿Van a entrar o no?" – Pregunté impaciente. Ellas asintieron rápidamente y caminaron hacia mí… ¡Que bien!, Nada como el trabajo para olvidarme de ése idiota, pervertido, mujeriego, engreído, y… ¡Lo que hiciera falta!

 _Ranma._

\- "… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" – Preguntó Ranko sin ningún tipo de reserva, mirando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de pasar la _Maiko_ más violenta de la historia de Japón, lo cual me resultaba increíblemente divertido.

No es que no me gustara que mi hermana siguiera comportándose como antes, cuando niños, pero al menos debía respetar el lugar en el que estábamos. Crucé los brazos, y cuando la mujer más extraña que conocía… a parte de Akane… finalmente volvió su vista hacia mí; usé un gesto duro con ella.

\- "Ranko… Mide tus palabras, no estás en un lugar de mala muerte para hablar así." – Dije firmemente, ejerciendo mi papel de hermano mayor y responsable de ésa chica. Ranko sonrió de medio lado e imitando mi pose, cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

\- "'Caballito'¡Que anticuado eres!…" – Rodé los ojos al escuchar el mote que me había dado desde pequeños. No me agradaba para nada que se burlara del significado de mi nombre; 'Caballo Salvaje'. – "No estamos en la época de las cavernas; afortunadamente ya tenemos lenguaje y puedo usarlo como se me de la gana." – Contestó sonriendo resplandecientemente. Por un momento me enfadé por su manera de responder.

Ella siempre había sido un chica diferente a las demás; a mi hermana menor nunca le había gustado jugar con muñecas o cosas que se pensaran exclusivamente para chicas. Ranko prefería estar con Ryoga y conmigo, jugando a ser grandes artistas marciales, golpeándonos, rodando por el suelo, enfrascándonos en mil y un líos… Actuando como chicos rudos, pero siempre cuidándola pues ella era cuatro años menor que nosotros.

Siempre fue así, y en ése momento en que ya no era más una niña; podía ver a una mujer de pensamientos muy extravagantes para el tipo de sociedad en la que nos desenvolvíamos. Ella, toda su vida, se había esforzado por demostrar que no era igual que los varones, pero que valía lo mismo e incluso mucho más que ellos. Sonreí sinceramente… Por Ranko, por su manera de ver la vida, por su valor para romper con los paradigmas de lo que se suponía debía ser una mujer, es que la admiraba y también, deseaba encontrar una mujer con decisión, y pensamientos propios… como ella.

Resoplé sonoramente… Mi hermana, a penas llevaba un día en Japón y sentía que si no aceptaba mi propuesta, me iba a quedar de nuevo, solo. Sí, tenía a Ryoga conmigo, a mi mejor amigo… Siempre me había demostrado cuan leal era con mi hermana y conmigo… Por eso los tres escapamos juntos, por eso nos ayudó… Pero, no importaba cuanto apreciara a mi compañero de aventuras, siempre me hacía falta mi hermana cuando no estaba cerca.

Negué con la cabeza. Adoraba a mi hermana y aunque jamás lo iba admitir; ella siempre se salía con la suya.

\- "Está bien, habla como quieras… ¡Pero no me digas 'Caballito'!" – Sentencié sabiendo de antemano que sólo estaba gastando saliva. Mi hermana, jamás iba a dejar de llamarme así… Ranko me miró inquisitivamente y después se relajó.

\- "Pues creo que eso de poner apodos, viene de familia… ¿Cómo llamaste a esa Geisha¿Bruta violenta?… ¡Ja, ja, ja!" – Rió burlonamente. Me pregunté¿Cómo es que se me había ocurrido la 'fabulosa' idea de llevar a mi hermana menor a conversar a ésa _sukiya_?… Fruncí el ceño, definitivamente Ranko no parecía conocer las costumbres japonesas, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en Europa y en América. La ropa que normalmente usaba, lo demostraba. Aunque en ésa ocasión la había convencido de llevar un kimono sencillo, de color crema.

\- "Para empezar, Akane es una _Maiko,_ no una Geisha…" – Comenté sonriendo alegremente al ver la confundida expresión que mi hermana tenía. – "Y si le digo así, es porque se lo merece. Cuando nos conocimos, me insultó y después me pate…" – Corté abruptamente mi relato. No había manera en que reconociera que una _Maiko_ me había golpeado¡Y de que manera!… Ranko, quien me veía atenta, sonrió genuinamente al entender lo que yo no quise decir. Colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se levantó ligeramente para verme más de cerca.

\- "Después me explicas la diferencia entre una Geisha y una _Maiko._ Ahora quiero que me digas¿Cómo es eso de que te pateó¡Ja, ja, ja!… Parece que 'el encanto Saotome' no te funcionó con ella. ¡Ja, ja!" – Comentó riendo estruendosamente, burlándose de mí. Aunque, lo que más me molestó fue el que se metiera con 'el encanto Saotome.' Nadie, ni otro Saotome, se burlaba de eso.

\- "Lo dices como si YO me interesara en una chica como Akane… ¡Por favor¿No ves que será una Geisha?" – Repliqué ofendido. No deseaba seguir viendo la mirada que Ranko utilizó en ese momento; era esa que decía 'nadie-te-cree-ni una-palabra', así que me dediqué a contemplar la mesita de té.

\- "Caballito, soy tu hermana, no una desconocida; te conozco mejor que nadie. Y sí, vi que será una Geisha, pero también… pude ver tu mirada cuando se detuvo en ésa puerta." – Dijo mi entrometida hermana señalando con un gesto la puerta entreabierta de la habitación… Sin querer hacerlo, recordé la impresión que tuve cuando vi a Akane, actuando como realmente era; un torbellino de energía usando malas palabras. Pero para mi decepción con su 'disfraz' de _Maiko._ Un kimono amarillo intenso, con bordados de crisantemos y un obi de color rojo. No quería admitirlo, pero por primera vez en mi vida, una _Maiko_ me pareció interesante, o casi… bella.

Levanté el rostro para ver a Ranko.

\- "No sé de qué 'mirada' estás hablando. Creo que viajar tanto tiempo ya te afectó la cabeza." – Respondí sarcásticamente. Nada en el mundo me haría admitir que, ésa _Maiko_ en particular yen cierta forma, eradiferente para mí de las demás.

\- "Te gusta¿No es así?" – Preguntó la chica pelirroja frente a mí, usando un gesto de complicidad para que yo hablara... Fruncí el ceño exageradamente¿Cómo se le ocurría a mi hermana pensar que me gustaría una _Maiko_?… Y si así fuera¡Jamás se lo confesaría!

\- "Deja de decir tonterías, Ranko. Tú sabes lo que opino de las Geishas." – Respondí fríamente, y al ver a mi hermana mirar hacia la mesa, de manera nostálgica; me arrepentí de mis palabras.

\- "… Es por lo de Papá¿Cierto?" – Cuestionó súbitamente, después de algunos segundos… ¿Qué podía decirle? La verdad era que sí, pero lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era herirla… Mi tonto Padre había propiciado cierto rencor, en mí, hacia las Geishas. Miré el tatami muy molesto, recordando el por qué Ranko, Ryoga y yo, habíamos huido de casa… Cuando mi Padre, al querer mejorar la economía familiar, se le ocurrió la 'gran idea' de vender a Ranko a una _Okiya…_ ¡Nunca le perdonaría considerar a mi hermana una 'cosa' con valor monetario!

\- "Cambiemos de tema¿Quieres?" – Pregunté de la manera más suave con la que pude hablar. Quería disfrutar la presencia de mi hermana, no estar pensando en cosas del pasado que aún herían… Ranko levantó lentamente el rostro, sus ojos un tanto acuosos.

\- "¿Es qué nunca lo vas a perdonar?… Yo ya lo hice." – Dijo sinceramente… Suspiré… ¿Cómo podía perdonar al hombre por el cual mi hermana, Ryoga y yo, habíamos sufrido tanto?… Por culpa de la estúpida idea de mi Padre, nos fuimos, para salvar a Ranko del futuro que le esperaba… Las cosas no acabaron allí, por mucho tiempo dormimos en la calle, comíamos lo que la gente por caridad nos daba, pasamos frío, hambre y miedo… Hasta que en un golpe de suerte, gané un torneo y con ese dinero comenzamos Ryoga y yo, la compañía.

\- "No lo sé… Posiblemente algún día." – Dije más para tranquilizarla, que para ser sincero conmigo. Dudaba mucho de que eso pasara… Ranko sonrió ligeramente pero sus ojos permanecían tristes. Tal vez tenía razón y me conocía mejor que nadie; sabía que le mentía.

\- "¿Y a Mamá¿Cuándo irás a visitarla?…" – Preguntó y recordé qué era lo único que no me gustaba cuando me visitaba mi hermana; sus eternos intentos por hacer que yo regresara a casa. La miré a los ojos sin saber como decirle que no quería ver a Mamá, por evitar un enfrentamiento con mi progenitor. Mi hermana usó un gesto muy dulce y con lo siguiente que dijo, me desmoronó. - "Te extraña mucho."

Miré de nuevo el tatami, incapaz de articular palabra. No entendía como es que mi hermana tenía el valor que yo no tuve, y visitaba a nuestros padres con frecuencia… Ya habían pasado ocho años de no ver a Mamá. Tal vez estaba un poco molesto con ella también, por no oponerse a mi Padre… Pero odiar a mi Madre, nunca.

\- "Yo…" – Dije de manera insegura. Al ver a la chica frente a mí, a mi hermana, recordé lo parecida que era con Mamá. Sentí mucha nostalgia, demasiada… Yo también extrañaba a mi Madre. Sonreí un poco, recordando lo cariñosa que era, y lo mucho que añoraba un abrazo suyo… Ranko me veía expectante, como si quisiera por fin una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte… Sí, tal vez ya era tiempo de regresar a casa; ya tenía veintitrés años y no debía comportarme como el chiquillo que era cuando abandoné, Okinawa, con mi hermana y nuestro mejor amigo. Me levanté lentamente, y me coloqué a un lado de Ranko; tomé sus manos y la miré a los ojos. – "Te prometo que en la primera oportunidad que tenga, iré."

La sonrisa de mi hermana se hizo presente de manera desbordante, e inmediatamente me contagió; sonreí con ella.

\- "¡Gracias!… ¡gracias!… ¡gracias!…" – Decía mientras me abrazaba efusivamente. No entendía como algo tan simple, podía hacer tan feliz a una chica como mi hermana; pero sin duda, me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo. Ranko se separó de mí mirándome a los ojos, con su enorme sonrisa aún presente. – "¿Eso quiere decir que irás a la fiesta que Mamá ofrece por Navidad?…" – Preguntó esperanzada. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, aún no entendía como es que mi Madre celebraba algo que no pertenecía a nuestra religión, era algo muy occidental. – "Es en un mes; tienes cuatro semanas para dejar todo en orden e irte unos días." – Explicó un tanto angustiada; tal vez dejé ver mis emociones. Liberé un poco de aire, y sonreí para darle seguridad.

\- "¿Alguna vez he roto mis promesas?…" – Pregunté soberbiamente. Aunque podía asegurar que sólo Ranko y Ryoga, sabían lo mucho que detestaba a ése tipo de personas. Yo sólo lo hacía por ver a la gente molesta conmigo y para que se alejaran. Me encantaba hacer enfadar a las personas; sobretodo, a cierta _Maiko_ … Mi hermana sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. Me sentía tan bien al saber que podía hacerla feliz. – "Entonces, claro que iré… boba."

\- "¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!" – Gritó al mismo tiempo en que me abrazaba de nuevo, con mucha fuerza. Reí ligeramente y pensé en que lo único que había hecho bien mi Padre, era mi hermana. Nadie como ella para hacerme sentir bien… Sólo esperaba que Ranko me diera una respuesta afirmativa a la propuesta que le había hecho; dirigir la empresa con Ryoga y conmigo. Aunque conociéndola, sabía que sería así. Por eso había regresado… para ser de nuevo el trío que conformábamos Ranko, Ryoga y yo. Ella se separó un poco de mí, y un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal cuando noté que entrecerraba los ojos. – "Ahora, cuéntame¿Cómo conociste a Akane?… ¡Y dime todos los detalles!" – Dijo de tal forma, tan 'alegre', que no había manera en que la contradijera. Suspiré. Sí, en definitiva Ranko me manejaba a su antojo.

 _Akane._

La habitación en la que estábamos, era la más amplia que había visitado. Todo era normal, los muebles, el tatami, el papel de arroz; todo adornado como cualquier otra habitación de té. Pero el que fuera tan grande, me resultaba extraño. Supuse que a la propietaria de la casa de té, le interesaba más el dinero que podía obtener, que el conservar las antiguas tradiciones.

Debía verme muy extraña, pues Nabiki ya me había dado, al menos, cinco pellizcos para que suavizara un poco mi rostro, y lo hacía cada vez que pasaba cerca de mí. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, la apariencia que estaba dando no era la más favorable… ¿Cuándo se había visto a un _Maiko_ enfadada?… Bien, al parecer yo rompía todas las reglas del _hanamachi_. ¡Que tonta!

Suspiré intentando relajarme un poco, y sonreí sin sentir que fuera sincero. No era para menos, no cuando llevaba encerrada casi una hora, pensando en lo que había ocurrido antes de entrar a ésa habitación… Ver al 'anciano' de Saotome, en compañía de otra mujer… Una muy bella y al parecer, demasiado afectuosa.

Internamente me hice un gesto de desaprobación por mis propios pensamientos… ¿Cómo es qué estaba tan enfadada por algo que, ni debía interesarme, y mucho menos entendía el por qué? Pero, la desagradable sensación que me había acompañado desde que escuché a esa mujer llamar a Ranma, 'cariño', se negaba a abandonarme. Apreté la tela del kimono con mi puño derecho… ¡No tenía de qué enfadarme!… ¡Él podía rodearse de quien quisiera y a mí no tenía por qué importarme!

\- "Si sigues estrujando de esa manera tu kimono, lo puedes a romper." – Dijo un joven sonriendo amablemente. Un cabello castaño oscuro, con una delgada coleta, enmarcaba un rostro que me parecía muy gentil y varonil. Unos ojos de color azul, muy intenso, rodeados de tupidas pestañas, me miraban tranquilamente. Sonreí con sinceridad, pero ligeramente; aún estaba un poco molesta.

\- "Tiene razón, Shinnosuke-san. Siento mucho que me haya visto así." – Respondí. Sabía quien era ése hombre. Él era el centro de atención de la fiesta y realmente lo ameritaba; no todos los días nombraban a alguien tan joven, como el nuevo director de una compañía tan importante como lo era 'Ryugenzawa'; líder en tecnologías.

Él tomó asiento a un lado mío, pero no me sorprendió ése hecho. Ya lo había visto pasearse por toda la habitación, hablando con cada una de las personas que encontraba en su camino. Tal vez era una estrategia para hacerse de aliados ahora que ingresaba en el mundo de los negocios.

Quizás muchas personas no lo entenderían, pero en ocasiones, el tener como amistad a alguna Geisha de renombre, era muy favorable… Las Geishas eran personas en las que muchos hombres confiaban secretos importantes; secretos que podían afectar a otra empresa. Aunque casi ninguna los revelaba; era algo así como 'ética profesional'.

\- "¿Cuál es tu nombre? Conozco a casi todas las personas de la habitación, pero a ti no." – Preguntó amablemente y supe que era muy desconfiada… ¿A quién le interesaría tener de amiga a alguien como yo, que no era nada influyente en sociedad?… Incliné mi cuerpo, saludándolo. ¿En donde habían quedado mis modales?

\- "Mi nombre es Akane, de la _Okiya_ Tendo. Soy primeriza. Le pido por favor que sea tolerante conmigo." – Recité automáticamente el ya acostumbrado monologo que usaba al presentarme con alguien. Aunque sólo, Ryoga-san y… Ranma, habían hablado conmigo después de eso. Shinnosuke sonrió amablemente; había algo en él que me recordaba un poco a Ryoga-san, tal vez era el hecho que ambos parecían personas muy buenas; nobles y leales… Los dos me agradaron instantáneamente.

\- "Es un gusto conocerte Akane-san…" – Dijo el chico de ojos azules inclinando un poco el rostro para saludarme. Me sonrojé ligeramente, no me sentía cómoda hablando con hombres cuando estaba en mi papel de _Maiko._ Las ocasiones en que Kasumi me presentaba con alguien, me escuchaban como si estuvieran haciendo un favor a mi _Oneesan,_ y después, simplemente me ignoraban. Pero el escuchar que alguien colocara el 'san' después de mi nombre; me parecía muy extraño. Ningún hombre lo había hecho… Shinnosuke me miró divertido y después rió suavemente. – "¡Ja, ja! Por la expresión que acabas de poner, supongo que aún no te acostumbras a tu nuevo nombre de _Maiko,_ ¿Cierto?" – Preguntó el chico alegremente. Cerré un segundo los ojos para olvidarme de las cosas tan absurdas que se me estaban ocurriendo. ¿Cómo es que pensaba algo así, en ése momento en que alguien me estaba tomando en cuenta como _Maiko_?

Recordé lo que una vez me dijo Kasumi sobre nuestros nombres: 'A los hombres les gusta el misterio que envuelve a una Geisha. Los varones creen que al cambiar de nombre, una _Maiko,_ se convierte en otra persona; una más interesante y a la que se debe descubrir qué es lo que oculta.'

Se suponía que al convertirme en una aprendiz de Geisha; debía tomar un nuevo nombre, uno que estuviera relacionado con el de mi hermana mayor. Sin embargo, la Abuela omitió ésta tradición y nos dejó los nombres que nuestros Padres nos habían dado.

Bien¿Quién era yo para negarle algo de misterio a ése chico?… Sonreí sinceramente.

\- "Sí, podría decir que aún no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen de, 'ésa', forma." – Respondí y para mis adentros confirmé que me refería al 'san' que Shinnosuke había colocado en mí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

\- "Imagino lo difícil que debe ser tener que adaptarte a algo tan…" – Él se detuvo en su respuesta. Colocó su dedo índice debajo del mentón y llevó sus ojos hacia arriba, como si estuviera buscando la palabra correcta en el techo de la habitación. Me incliné ligeramente logrando así que me mirara de nuevo.

\- "¿Diferente?" – Pregunté esperando haber usado, adecuadamente, la palabra que él había pretendido decir. Shinnosuke sonrió y asintió de un solo movimiento.

\- "Sí, eso, diferente…" – Respondió complacido. En ése instante me di cuenta que al lado de ése chico, me sentía tranquila. Él desbordaba una serenidad y bondad que en muy pocas personas había detectado. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de que, tal vez, podríamos ser buenos amigos. De repente Shinnosuke miró avergonzado hacia abajo, aún así sin perder su sonrisa. – "¿Sabes? Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Tengo una memoria, pésima; por lo general olvido detalles importantes." – Confesó tímidamente y me hizo sentir mal por el hecho de haberle hecho creer que, 'Akane', no era mi verdadero nombre.

Mordí sutilmente mi labio inferior, arrepentida. Pensé que lo mejor era intentar hacerlo sentir bien, después de todo, ése sería mi futuro trabajo… Y ya que Nabiki y Kasumi, estaban demasiado ocupadas, no se molestarían conmigo por no observarlas.

\- "Shinnosuke-san, no puedo creer eso que me dice. De ser cierto, su Abuelo no le habría confiado el puesto directivo de su empresa." – Comenté algo que creí correcto. Él levantó el rostro usando un gesto extraño. Después me miró fijamente y frunció el ceño.

\- "Disculpa… ¿Quién eres tú?… ¿Nos conocemos?…" – Preguntó de manera desconfiada y un tanto ruda… Parpadeé sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando¿En verdad tenía tan mala memoria?… El nuevo director de 'Ryugenzawa' mantenía la misma expresión al cabo de unos segundos; y yo sólo podía verlo de manera incrédula. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero al no encontrar nada congruente que agregar, la cerré de nuevo… Los labios de Shinnosuke se comprimieron en un sola línea, sus ojos resplandecieron de manera picara, y de repente… – "¡Ja, ja, ja!… Lo siento… ¡Ja, ja, ja!…" – Dijo mientras reía alegremente. Levanté mi ceja izquierda sin saber que rayos estaba pasando en realidad con ése chico. Shinnosuke se detuvo lentamente, su risa era contagiosa pero si lo que estaba pensando, era cierto, no me parecía nada divertido. – "¡Ja, ja!… Perdón Akane, no pude resistirme a hacerte una pequeña broma… ¡Ja, ja!…" – ¿Una broma?… Bien, ya había recuperado mi enfado. Miré hacia la izquierda, eludiéndolo. En ése momento Shinnosuke dejó de reír. – "¿Akane, estás molesta?" – Preguntó tímidamente… '¡No idiota, estoy haciendo ejercicios de cuello¡Por eso miro a otro lado!' Repliqué mentalmente.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a comportarme así, tan orgullosa; pero desde que me había encontrado con Ranma, mi disposición para con las personas no era la mejor. Tomé aire y lo dejé salir lentamente, viré de nuevo el rostro para comportarme como una _Maiko_ y no como 'la bruta violenta' que Saotome podía ver en mí.

\- "Lo siento, Shinnosuke-san… No había entendido su broma." – Dije sonriendo… Bueno, si a estar apretando los dientes se le puede llamar sonrisa… Él me dio una mirada sospechosa y después suspiró.

\- "Escucha, sé que no te conozco muy bien, pero… cuando te vi desde el otro lado de la habitación, pensé en que, como yo, no querías estar en realidad aquí; así que creí que haciéndote una broma estarías de mejor humor." – Explicó tranquilamente y me sentí muy mal conmigo… ¡Que vergüenza!… ¿Cómo pretendía ser una Geisha sino dejaba a un lado mi carácter fuerte? Además, él sólo estaba siendo amable conmigo. Lo miré con mucha timidez, sin fijar mis ojos en los suyos.

\- "¿De verdad no quiere estar aquí?" – Pregunté con tono de voz conciliatorio. Él sonrió abiertamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- "No, pero no puedo negarle nada a mi Abuelo… Le debo mucho como para ir en contra suya." – Comentó mirando con admiración a su familiar; un hombre de largas barbas blancas, y cejas pobladas, que reía y bebía sake junto con mi hermana Nabiki… Irremediablemente pensé en mi Abuela y el contraste que había entre el de Shinnosuke y Akiko-sama… Y como hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, me invadió la melancolía. Desde pequeña supe que nunca sabría el valor de una Madre, y mi Abuela no era ni la más remota figura cercana a una… pero… algunas veces, deseaba que Akiko-sama fuera diferente. – "¿Te pasa algo, Akane?" – Preguntó Shinnosuke sacándome de mis pensamientos… Lo miré y recordé que no importaba mi Abuela, aún me quedaba el cariño y ternura de Etsuko-san. Sonreí de nuevo.

\- "No, es sólo que…" – Detuve mi respuesta e hice una profunda reverencia; la que un chico tan amable como, Shinnosuke, merecía. – "Lamento mucho haberme comportado de esa manera." – Dije sinceramente. Quizás no era un buen día para mí, pero me sentía muy vulnerable, demasiado… Y desde niña, me di cuenta que al sentirme así; me ponía a la defensiva, creyendo que todas las personas a mi alrededor actuaban sólo para lastimarme.

\- "Akane, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. A veces no estamos de humor para una broma." – Respondió él, mientras buscaba ver mi rostro. Sentí mucha vergüenza por la manera en que me había comportado, pero al ver la honestidad en los ojos de Shinnosuke, me alegré de haberlo conocido… Si él lo permitía, yo buscaría ser su amiga.

\- "Gracias, Shinnosuke-san." – Dije honestamente. Él sonrió y asintió ligeramente.

\- "No hay ningún problema, Akane-san… Pero no vuelvas a arrugar tanto tu rostro; es extraño ver a una _Maiko_ que no quiere estar en una fiesta. ¡Ja, ja!" – Respondió alegremente, riendo de esa manera tan contagiosa. Quise darme una bofetada por lo que él había comentado; sí, en definitiva, antes de que Shinnosuke llegara estaba muy enfadada… '¡Estúpido Ranma!' pensé. Sin embargo, al ver a mi acompañante… reí con él.

\- "¡Ja, ja, ja!… Tiene razón…" – Terminé de reír y suspiré aliviada. – "En realidad hoy no tengo muchas ganas de estar mirando a mis hermanas trabajar; es frustrante no hacer nada." – Respondí con sinceridad, pero sin ningún rastro de enfado. Miré hacia mis hermanas, las dos hermosas Geishas que llevaban la misma sangre que yo… pero, al parecer, yo no tenía su mismo talento.

\- "No te preocupes Akane-san, ya llegará tu turno para ser una Geisha… Y juro solemnemente que cuando eso pase, voy a contratarte siempre que tenga algún evento." – Dijo logrando que lo mirara divertida, pues se veía gracioso levantando una mano al aire y asentir un par de veces al hacer su 'promesa'.

\- "¡Ja, ja!… Se lo agradezco Shinnosuke-san, y yo le prometo que, por más enojada que esté, no morderé a nadie. ¡Ja, ja!" – Comenté riendo tranquilamente, disfrutando cuando él se unió a mi risa.

\- "¿Shinnosuke-san?… " – Llamó una nerviosa voz que interrumpió el momento. Paramos de reír, y pude ver a un hombre de cabello largo, negro. Usaba lentes, y sin embargo, podía apreciarse unos bonitos ojos verdes. También, llevaba una túnica China de color blanco.

\- "¿Pasa algo Mousse?" – Preguntó Shinnosuke escuchándose aún, alegre. Mousse negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Sonreí un poco, parecía ser muy nervioso.

\- "No es nada importante… Bueno, en realidad sí… Shinnosuke-san, olvidó que tiene que hablar con los asesores de la empresa; su Abuelo ya se lo había dicho." – Mientras Mousse decía esto, parecía que se encogía palabra, tras palabra. Me causó ternura ver a un hombre tan… inseguro.

\- "¡Es cierto, lo olvidé!…" – Exclamó el chico de ojos azules golpeándose la frente. Parpadeé un poco¿Era en serio lo de su mala memoria?… Shinnosuke giró para verme y sonrió. – "Te lo dije, olvido muchas cosas importantes…" – Sonreí ampliamente al mirar como, mi nuevo amigo, se ponía de pie y caminaba al lado de Mousse, dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda. – "Pero si no fuera por él, mi ayudante… el Abuelo jamás habría pensado en dejarme la empresa."

\- "Shinnosuke-san, no diga eso… yo… sólo cumplo con mi trabajo." – Respondió, Mousse, jugando con las mangas de su túnica y mirando el tatami; definitivamente era muy inseguro.

\- "Y lo haces muy bien, Mousse…" – Dijo Shinnosuke mirándolo con aprecio. Ahogué una nueva risita al ver como, Mousse, se sonrojaba… ¡Que tierno!… Shinnosuke me miró de nuevo e hizo una profunda reverencia. – "Me agradó conocerte, Akane-san… El deber me llama, así que, hasta pronto." – Imité la reverencia del chico de ojos azules, desde mi posición sentada.

\- "El gusto fue mío, Shinnosuke-san… Hasta luego." – Dije y después, con una última sonrisa, miré como se alejaba ése amable chico.

En realidad nunca había tenido un amigo varón, pero pensé que, en Shinnosuke, finalmente lo había encontrado.

 _Ranko._

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado en ése momento, por como me sentía; le habría respondido que, feliz era poco. Todos esos días viajando en barco para regresar a Japón, habían valido la pena… Al fin, Ranma, había aceptado volver a Okinawa, a enfrentar su pasado… Nuestro pasado.

Sujeté con un poco de fuerza el brazo derecho de mi chico favorito en el mundo entero, mi hermano, casi colgándome de él y feliz al saber que estaríamos de nuevo juntos. Caminábamos hacia la _kutsunugiishi_ NdA2) y yo sentía que mi sonrisa no podía crecer más. Quizás las mejillas se me iban a entumecer, pero eso no me interesaba; sólo quería disfrutar la sensación de saber que pronto mi familia estaría reunida, como siempre debió ser.

No sólo Ranma debía enfrentar algunos fantasmas de años atrás, yo también. Por eso había regresado; para luchar por el motivo que me llevó a abandonar el país. Estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos ante los recuerdos que llegaron a mi mente, pero no lo hice. El irme del país, despechada, sufriendo en secreto por un amor que no podía ser… Él me quería, eso no lo dudaba; pero yo no pretendía sólo eso, yo quería algo más. Deseaba que me viera como una mujer, no como una niña. Y después de cuatro años de viajar por el mundo, estaba de nuevo en Japón, pero no sólo de visita, ahora para no irme; lista para pelar por él y por su amor… Sonreí, quizás se asustaría. Con lo conservador que era, no me cabía la menor duda que intentaría huir sino planeaba bien mis acciones.

Amarlo resultaba irónico, pues ambos éramos muy diferentes. Ideas, opiniones, gustos, costumbres, pensamientos; totalmente opuestos, y tal vez eso era lo que me atraía a él.

Cuando partí era una niña asustada que no sabía como manejar todo lo que estaba pasando. Una niña que no tenía la menor idea de cómo es que tenía que tratar con el prestigio que mi hermano adquirió, y mucho menos con todo su dinero; pero eso ya no importaba. Ahora, sabía que al aceptar dirigir la compañía con Ranma y con Ryoga, todo se reducía a ganar o perderlo… Y si perdía, lo haría luchando.

Miré a mi hermano quien se había detenido abruptamente, su expresión tan asombrada me hizo pensar que él estaba, casi, asustado. Al mirar hacia donde Ranma lo hacía, pude comprender el motivo.

\- "¡Que no, Nabiki¡Ya te dije que sólo es un amigo!" – Decía una familiar _Maiko_ enfadada, que golpeaba con sus pies el piso. Logró en el instante que sonriera con más gusto. Sí, me había portado como una hermana celosa cuando ella había insultado a Ranma, pero no me gustaba que hablaran mal de mi hermano… Aunque tampoco me había perdido la mirada complacida que él había puesto ante su insulto; como si eso fuera lo que esperaba.

\- "Y eso es precisamente lo mejor. Ahora, tú y Shinnosuke, son amigos, pero después… todo puede pasar. Quizás él sea tu futuro _danna_ , Akane." – Respondió otra chica vestida con un kimono que no resultaba tan llamativo como el de Akane, y con una pícara sonrisa. De inmediato miré a mi hermano, y él, sin dejar de ver a las tres chicas que frente a nosotros esperaban por el mozo, frunció el ceño ante la mención de otro hombre.

Quise saltar de alegría. Por mucho que él lo negara, sabía que a Ranma le gustaba ésa _Maiko_ y por la celosa actitud de ella para conmigo, podía sospechar que era mutuo… Aunque, quizás, ellos ni siquiera estuvieran enterados de sus sentimientos.

Akane cruzó los brazos en su pecho y miró hacia otro lado.

Nunca me habían agradado las chicas que rondaban a Ranma, pues todas lo hacían por su dinero, o por su físico, pero ninguna se había preocupado por conocerlo a fondo y odiaba eso… Sin embargo, por lo que había logrado que Ranma confesara del estanque, cuando conoció a Akane, me di cuenta que ella le había ayudado más de lo que el mismo Ranma supiera.

\- "¿Estás loca? Shinnosuke-san sólo es un chico agradable." – Reclamó la joven _Maiko_ Había algo en ella que me agradaba, y mucho. Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan divertido como cuando me narró la anécdota de 'la bruta violenta' y su reencuentro como _Maiko_ … Recordé cuando Papá intentó venderme a una _Okiya_ Desde ése momentoRanma cambió mucho, colocando una coraza de engreído y pretencioso, para todas las personas que se le acercaran. Y yo sabía el por qué, aunque él no lo dijera… No quería que nadie lo decepcionara de nuevo como Papá lo hizo; el hombre al que mi hermano había admirado durante quince años.

\- "Akane, serás una Geisha, y si quieres sobrevivir en esto, tarde o temprano deberás tener un _danna_ " – Dijo la otra chica, logrando que Akane la mirara como a quien se le hace ver algo que no contempló en su plan original; sorprendida, asustada, insegura. Después miró al tatami y frunció el ceño, preocupada. Sentí a Ranma tensarse y al verlo parecía muy enfadado. No del tipo de enojo con otras personas, sino, con él mismo… Sonreí ligeramente, él se estaba debatiendo internamente, luchando contra lo que sentía y lo que pensaba que era correcto; sus tontas ideas de que una Geisha no era buena persona… Miré de nuevo a Akane, quien seguía con esa apariencia angustiada. Definitivamente, alguien tenía que poner orden en todo ése caos. Y yo, como buena hermana lo iba a hacer… Lo que fuera por regresarle a mi hermano un poco de lo que él había hecho por mí… Pero primero, debía cerciorarme de ciertas cosas.

\- "¡Oh, Cariño¿Ya viste¡Son las Geishas de hace un rato!" – Exclamé con la voz lo suficientemente alta, como para lograr que Akane y las chicas que la acompañaban, nos miraran. Pude sentir como Ranma daba un pequeño respingo y tuve que morder por dentro mi mejilla para no reír. Akane de inmediato me frunció el ceño… ¡Ésa era la actitud que esperaba de mi futura cuñada!… Sólo la iba a poner a prueba; a ella, y en alguna oportunidad, a mi hermano.

\- "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Ranko?" – Susurró por lo bajo mi ahora furioso 'Caballito', Lo miré y pestañeé 'coquetamente' un par de veces.

\- "Nada, mi cielo; sólo quiero ver más de cerca a ésa mujeres. Tú sabes que no conozco mucho de sus costumbres." – Dije melosamente, acercándome un poco más a mi hermano que me veía incrédulo. Una ceja hacia arriba y la boca abierta, me lo indicaban.

\- "Disculpe, Señorita, pero no somos monos de un circo como para que quiera, 'vernos más de cerca'." – Refunfuñó la _Maiko_ que, por mis amadísimos y 'anti femeninos' pantalones, iba a entrar en mi familia… De eso me encargaría yo, sino lo hacía mi hermano. Giré para verla y parpadeé de manera inocente.

\- "Perdona, dulzura, pero con tu vestimenta puedes entrar a uno… ¿Cómo decirlo? Te ves demasiado llamativa." – Dije como si mi intensión no fuera ofenderla, y realidad no lo era; sólo esperaba que ésa chica perdiera un poco los papeles, para hacer que se comportara como Ranma me había dicho acerca del estanque… Y también, de paso, quería comprobar que se ponía celosa de mi hermano.

\- "¡Ja, ja, ja!" – Rió el chico a un lado mío, y supe que había cometido un grave error. Se suponía que Akane actuara como en realidad era, no que el tonto que tenía por hermano se burlara de ella. Ranma dejó de reír ante la fiera mirada que le lanzamos, tanto mi futura cuñada, como yo.

\- "¿Qué es lo que encuentra tan gracioso, Saotome-san¿Qué su… 'novia'… me insultara, o la manera en que ella lleva 'puesto' un kimono?" – Preguntó tranquila y sarcásticamente Akane, aunque ésa aparente serenidad, llevaba veneno en sus palabras.

\- "¿Novia?… Pero si ella es…"

\- "Ranko, mucho gusto… Me disculpo si fui descortés contigo, te aseguro que esa no fue mi intención." – Interrumpí a mi escandalizado hermano, antes de que mi plan se fuera al demonio.

Hice una torpe reverencia, que fue correspondida por Akane a regañadientes. Casi pude sentir que mis ojos brillaban de alegría; una mujer así era lo que necesitaba mi hermano… Y tan terca como lo era él, no iba a parar hasta que eso se cumpliera.

\- "Yo… no… no hay problema; creo que hoy he estado demasiado irascible." – Respondió Akane, sorprendida. Otro punto a su favor. Para estar con mi hermano iba a necesitar de saber perdonar fácilmente. Ranma podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía… Definitivamente, ya no había vuelta atrás, ésa chica tenía que ser la Madre de mis sobrinos… Sonreí alegremente ante el descubrimiento.

\- "¡Akane-san¡Que bueno que te alcancé!" – Gritó alegremente un apuesto chico de bonitos ojos azules, llegando hasta donde estaba Akane. Ladeé un poco mi rostro para verlo mejor. Como decía una amiga de París; 'Quien no aprecia las cosas buenas de la vida, no merece respirar' y yo, amaba la vida y vaya que estaba apreciando a semejante espécimen… Ranma me regaló un ligero golpe en la espalda y volteé para verlo muy molesta por haberme sacado de mi contemplación.

\- "Cierra la boca, Ranko." – Ordenó molesto, como siempre celoso de su 'hermanita'. Estaba a punto de responderle que tenía envidia de lo bien parecido que era ése chico, sólo para hacerlo enfadar, pero escuchamos como lo llamaba Akane.

\- "Shinnosuke-san, nos vemos de nuevo." – ¿Él era Shinnosuke¿De ése chico era de quien ellas hablaban antes de que se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia?… Ranma de inmediato giró su rostro para apreciarlo mejor, aún así con el ceño fruncido. Sí, la vida era buena conmigo y estaba a punto de poner a prueba a mi hermano.

\- "¿Quién lo diría, ne?… Si acaban de verse allá adentro." – Dijo irónicamente la chica con la Akane estaba hablando antes, a la otra Geisha, la que por lo que Ranma me había contado era la _Oneesan_ de Akane.

\- "Tengo que regresar adentro, Akane-san… pero…" – Dijo ése chico de manera tímida, mirando el tatami. La escena me hubiera parecido de los más conmovedora¡Sino me estuvieran robando a mi cuñada!, así que fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos. Paradójicamente de la misma manera en que mi hermano lo hacía. – "olvidé el nombre de tu _Okiya_ Deseo contratarte a ti, y a tus hermanas, pronto." – Agregó Shinnosuke. Akane, para mi disgusto, sonrió ampliamente.

\- "Es la _Okiya_ Tendo." – Respondió sorprendentemente, Ranma, adelantándose a Akane. Ella lo volteó a ver y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, enfadados, y obviamente para mí, celosos. Sólo dejaron de verse duramente hasta que Shinnosuke habló.

\- "¿Es usted Ranma¿Saotome Ranma?" – Preguntó el ladrón de cuñadas. Sí, muy guapo pero eso no lo detenía de mirar a chicas que no debía. Giré el rostro para ver a mi hermano que no veía con mucho agrado a ése tal Shinnosuke. Ranma sólo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. – "Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Saotome-san. Yo soy el nuevo director de la compañía Ryugenzawa y como ya pudo escuchar, mi nombre es Shinnosuke." – Agregó ése chico de manera amable y haciendo una profunda reverencia.

\- "Gusto en conocerlo, Shinnosuke-san." – Respondió mi hermano, imitando la reverencia, y pude haber jurado que él pensaba lo mismo que yo: 'Es difícil odiar a alguien tan agradable.'

\- "Créame que soy yo el más sorprendido de encontrarlo aquí, y para ser sinceros, esperaba hablar de negocios con usted. Tengo una propuesta que hacerle." – Afirmó Shinnosuke sonriendo ampliamente. Miré a Ranma por la comisura de mis ojos y pude apreciar que levantaba la ceja izquierda mirándolo de manera desconfiada.

\- "No pretendo ser grosero con usted, pero espero que no quiera hablar de negocios en éste momento. Para eso puede encontrarme en la empresa y le aseguro que lo atenderé con mucho gusto." – Dijo mi hermano… ¡Ja! Si como no, casi ni se notaba que no quería ser grosero… A pesar de estar incomoda con la actitud de ése chico para con Akane, me di cuenta que él me serviría de mucho; comencé a trazar un plan en mi cabeza.

\- "¡No se preocupe, Saotome-san! Lo entiendo perfectamente y además, tengo que regresar adentro; mi Abuelo está esperando por mí. Pero le prometo pasar pronto a su empresa… Ahora, si me disculpa…" – Alegó el que al parecer, podía ser compañero de negocios de mi hermano y giró para regresar su atención a la _Maiko_ que me gustaba para ser parte de mi familia. – "Akane-san, te prometo que ya no olvidar el nombre de tu _Okiya_ y que pronto tendrás noticias mías. Deseo contratarte para que me acompañes a un lugar." – Le dijo sonriendo, lo cual Akane correspondió.

\- "Shinnosuke-san, yo…"

\- "¡Ranma!, Al parecer éstas hermosas chicas, y éste distinguido caballero, son personas muy agradables…" – Dije interrumpiendo intencionalmente, para que Akane no respondiera. Mi plan trazado completamente y sólo debía ponerlo en marcha. Ranma me miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si supiera que algo me traía entre manos… Caminé hacia Akane y la miré genuinamente alegre. – "Akane-san, no quiero que pienses que soy una mujer descortés, pero, a pesar de ser Japonesa, no estoy muy familiarizada con las costumbres del país. Me disculpo por lo que te dije antes… " – Expliqué mirándola a los ojos, a lo que ella asintió sin entender nada; o al menos ésa era la impresión que me daba. – "Quisiera pedirte, como favor y para limar asperezas; que aceptes mi invitación a la fiesta que la Mamá de Ranma…" – 'Y mía', agregué mentalmente. – "dará en un mes, por Navidad. Es en Okinawa, y podría servirme para aprender, de ti, las cosas tradicionales de Japón." – Comenté acentuando mis palabras con una enorme sonrisa. Akane parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces, y al mirar de reojo a mi hermano, me di cuenta que él estaba en la misma situación que ella.

\- "Pero, pero… Yo… Mis hermanas… La abuela no dejaría que nos ausentáramos." – Trató de decir Akane, en palabras que no tenían una razón muy lógica para mí. Sólo pude hilvanar que no podía viajar sin el permiso de su Abuela y sin su hermanas. Cuando llegáramos a la casa de Ranma, le iba a exigir que me explicara las costumbres de las _Maikos_ Tomé aire y esperé a que lo que iba a decir, se adecuara a la situación.

\- "No te preocupes, estamos solicitando sus servicios, así que les pagaremos cada hora lejos de su _Okiya_ ; a ti y a tu _Oneesan_ ¿Qué dices?" – Pregunté esperando no haber equivocado mi juicio. La Geisha, de la que ahora sabía era hermana de Akane, se acercó a nosotras caminando elegantemente.

\- "Yo soy Kasumi, la hermana mayor de Akane, y le aseguro que estaremos ahí." – Explicó la amable Geisha y me guiñó un ojo. ¿Acaso ella entendería mi plan?… Si era así, sería muy bueno al saber que estaba colaborando conmigo. Asentí y le devolví el guiño. Después, giré sobre mis talones y miré al atractivo chico del que estaba segura, pretendía algo más que una simple amistad con Akane. Y ya que siempre había pensado que era mejor tener a mis enemigos cerca… – "Por supuesto que usted también está invitado, Shinnosuke-san." – Comenté sonriendo. Él expresó una amable y gran sonrisa, e hizo una reverencia.

\- "Agradezco su invitación, Señorita. Y como muestra de gratitud, le propongo pagar los servicios de Akane y su Hermana Mayor." – Dijo ése chico. Pensé un momento; yo no tenía ni idea de cuanto cobrara una Geisha o una _Maiko_

\- "No se preocupe, Shinnosuke-san. Si Ranko ya ofreció que nosotros les pagáremos, así será¿Cierto… cariño?" – 'Adiós sueldo' me dije mentalmente cuando mi hermano, hablando entre dientes y a través de una falsa sonrisa, se dignó a hablar. Por la forma en que Ranma me veía, supe que debía ser lo suficientemente caro como para no contar con mi propio dinero, un buen tiempo. Sonreí nerviosamente y asentí con la cabeza.

\- "Saotome-san, insisto en pagar algo. No sé, podríamos dividirnos los honorarios de las señoritas." – Comentó Shinnosuke y sentí la necesidad de decirle que sí y agradecerle por ser tan comprensivo con mi propia economía.

\- "No se preocupe, al parecer, Ranko, ya lo tiene todo resuelto. Así que no hay necesidad de ello." – Respondió mi hermano y mordí nerviosamente mi labio inferior. Pero, no importaba si tenía que pagar mucho dinero, lo que interesaba era ver a mi hermano feliz, y yo, estaba segura que la _Maiko_ que parecía no saber como reaccionar, lo lograría.

Sólo esperaba que ésa mirada asesina, que Ranma estaba usando contra mí, no surtiera efecto… Tenía mucho por lo que vivir, y juntar a esos dos, era uno de mis motivos. No iba a esperar un mes, deseaba que ésa fiesta sirviera para mis planes; pero entre más rápido me pusiera a trabajar, mejor para todos… Sobretodo para el chico que me sonreía como diciendo: 'cuando-lleguemos-a-casa-vas-a-tener-que-explicarme-que-fue-todo-esto.'… Sí, le hacía falta una novia, a ver si así se le quitaba lo amargado.

CONTINUARÁ…

NdA1. La manera para establecer el dinero a pagar, a una Geisha o una Maiko, era a través de unas varitas de incienso y cuantas se quemaran mientras ella estaba en el lugar. El precio era el mismo para todas las Geishas; a la Maikos se les pagaba mucho menos (normalmente una barra se consumía en una hora) pero la diferencia era cuantas se quemaban mientras ofrecía sus servicios. Por ejemplo: una Geisha muy famosa, podía quemar cinco (o más), mientras que, una _Maiko_ casi desconocida, quemaba una. Los nombres; _senkMdai_ (tarifa de barras de incienso), _kyokudai_ (tarifa de la joya), _Ohana_ (tarifa de las flores). El pago no se hace en el momento de la velada, y he leído que ni siquiera el mismo día porque era considerado de mala educación; pero, al final de un banquete, por lo general, las Geishas recibían en un sobre cerrado con propinas que en ocasiones eran muy elevadas.

NdA2. La _kutsunugiishi_ es conocida como la piedra en donde las personas se despojan de su calzado, para entrar a una casa de té.

Bueno, vuelvo a hacer hincapié en que decidí que las chicas no cambiaran sus nombres originales, para evitar confusiones. Pero, el cambiar de nombre, es algo que no se puede evitar para una chica que se convierte en Maiko. ;-)

También, quiero comentar que las ideas que le he colocado a Ranma, sobre las Geishas; no las comparto en absoluto. Ranma piensa así por las cosas que pasaron en su vida :P… Pero yo creo que, durante el periodo en que se sitúa ésta historia; las Geishas y las Maikos eran, a mi parecer, las primeras mujeres con algo muy parecido a lo que es una mujer actual. Lo digo porque viendo que en muchos países, como Japón (Y mi adorado México -.-U), se practicaba con mucha más fuerza que ahora, el machismo. Y éstas mujeres, tan preparadas artísticamente y cultas, se atrevían a desenvolverse en una sociedad en donde se sublevaba a las mujeres. Ellas tomaban el curso de su vida, trabajaban para ellas mismas y de cierta forma eran independientes de los hombres. Obviamente y por su trabajo, vivían de ellos; pero ellos no decidían el curso de su vida.

La verdad es que admiro mucho lo que las Geishas lograron en esos tiempos; el que se pudiera ver que las mujeres somos mucho más, que las encargadas de cuidar a los hijos. Esto también es algo importante: para los hijos de las Geishas y los que eran varones; debía ser muy difícil vivir en un mundo dominado completamente por mujeres y con una clara estructura matriarcal… ¡Je, je! No sé si me doy a entender.

Aclaro que las Geishas y las Maikos, no eran, ni son esclavas. Ellas tenían un compromiso moral con su Okiya; ya que habían pagado los gastos de su vida, pero, tenían alternativas para dejar de ser Geisha; si se casaban, si cubrían la deuda con su Okiya, o podían vivir independientes de su Okiya si su danna les pagaba los gastos de otro lugar (pero aún así pagaban tributo a su Okiya). Sólo que en ésta historia, la Abuela de las chicas y al ser su pariente directo; ejerce mucha más presión en ellas para que no abandonen la Okiya.

Otra cosa es la participación de Ranko en éste fic. Ella es una mujer que podría ser muuuy adelantada a su tiempo, y Ranma, al quererla tanto, afecta el punto de vista que normalmente tendría un hombre Japonés, en 1930, sobre las mujeres.

Como adelanto, les digo que… Sucederá algo que será el activador para la relación Ranma-Akane… ¡Je, je! No sé si me doy a entender pero, nuestros queridos protagonistas van a estar en una situación que los comience a acercar, mucho más ;-)

 **NDA: La verdadera autora de esta historia, me hizo saber lo que pensaba agregarle a la historia, y siendo sincera, ME FASINO! Pero me dijo que le pusiera a la historia lo que más me agradara, tomaré en cuenta todo lo que me diga, me voy a preparar mentalmente, estoy muy nerviosa, el siguiente capítulo será hecho por mí, si cometo un error no duden en decirme, de los errores se aprende, y soy principiante en este tipo de cosas, espero entiendan.**

 **:C**

 **Esperen solo un poco más, quiero actualizar antes de este domingo**

 **Bae Bae!**

 **19-Jun-2015**


	8. Capítulo 6

_Lamento mucho si esperaron mucho tiempo, pero en la primera oportunidad que tuve internet lo publiqué_

 _A partir de este capítulo será mi propia redacción, ya saben si tengo algún error, no duden nada en mencionarlo en los comentarios_

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Akane**

Pasaron las semanas suficientes desde la noche en la casa de té ´Kiseki´, pero no estaba segura de ir y más cuando la odiosa y presumida de su novia de Ranma lo había ofrecido, obviamente a la abuela no le importaba mi opinión, solo vi sus ojos brillar en cuanto le mencionamos que la fiesta era en Okinawa, claro, más ganancias.

Mis labores como maiko, eran aún más exigentes, desde clases de shamisen, de baile, de tsutsumi[NDA1], canto etc, también venían las explicaciones y correcciones que Kasumi me hacía para sentarme bien, hablar correctamente y a veces unas anécdotas que le han ocurrido en fiestas y presentaciones . Habíamos ido a más casas de té, pero yo sólo me quedaba como espectadora, y en algunas ocasiones me llamaban algunos hombres para que les sirviera más sake o simplemente para que yo escuchara su egocentrismo en las miles de historias que tenían; La abuela me exigía más si era eso posible, llegaban días que caía totalmente rendida en mi futón y ahora era mucho más difícil dormir bien, pues me ponían un _takamura[NDA2]_ que sostenía mi nuca en el aire para no estropear el peinado que usaba yo y todas las maiko.

Mi mente estuvo bloqueada ese lapso de tiempo, pero llegó un momento en que me puse a pensar en lo que sucedería en menos de veinticuatro horas más en la fiesta de navidad que iba a organizar la mamá de Ranma, claro, él iba a ir con su novisita, fruncí el ceño.

-"Akane, estuve escogiendo algunos Kimonos para ti, pero es tuya la decisión de cuál te quieras poner" mencionaba Kasumi desde la puerta, tenía agarrados dos sobresalientes kimonos muy hermosos, uno de color verde jade con estampados de montañas con hilo de oro de verdad, y otro color azul marino con hilo de plata y estampado de un árbol de cerezo y un hermoso paisaje de montañas.

-"Kasumi, me gustaría que tú lo eligieras"- comenté un poco desanimada, pues pasar una fiesta navidad con un tipo así como lo era Ranma Saotome, me traía exasperada.

-"Creo que te quedaría mejor el azul" me sonrió con su típica sonrisa, una de las sonrisas más sinceras que había visto, ¿A quién quería engañar?, no podía tratar a mi hermana mayor tan indiferentemente, ella no se tenía la culpa.

Le sonreí de igual forma, y agradeciéndole de todo corazón, se marchó, pues este día ella tenía actividad en la casa de té ´ochiriki´.

No nos quedamos más de dos horas en ésa casa de té, pues mañana teníamos que viajar a esa fiesta de navidad en Okinawa.

-"¿No crees que has estado toda la noche frunciendo el ceño y viendo la luna? Podrías ser reconocida como ´la ceñuda´ de todas las fiestas" mencionó Nabiki con su típica sonrisa de lado

-"Eso es algo que no te importa y me importaría menos que me llamaran así!"- grité, haciendo que algunas personas se detuvieran a observarnos, me ruboricé.

-"Aparte de ceñuda, gritona, uf Akane, te vas a llevar varios apodos jajaja"- se retorció de risa.

-" ¿Cuál es tu problema?! Sólo estoy cansada!"- rematé volviendo a gritar en la última frase.

El resto del camino a la Okiya fué silencio, Kasumi mencionó que teníamos que dormir bien.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde salimos de la Okiya las dos, Kasumi y yo con nuestros kimonos y tomamos un _rickshaw[NDA3] para ir a Okinawa_.

Llegamos cuando apenas estaban apareciendo las estrellas de la noche, si bien los orientales no hacían este tipo de fiestas, por la religión y la verdad no entendía a la mamá de Ranma por hacerlas, pues sólo los occidentales las hacían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ranma**

Después de contarle a mi hermana lo que era la diferencia entre una maiko y una geisha y ver cómo esta tenía la boca desencajada, continué con mis labores en mi empresa en la cual teníamos muchas cosas qué hacer y desocupar unos días para la fiesta de navidad de mi madre en la cual mi hermana tendría que pagar mucho dinero por la contratación de una geisha y una maiko.

Las semanas pasaron hasta que llegó el día, nunca había estado tan nervioso, pues después de muchos años de no ver a mi madre, al fin la podría ver, y podrá ser la mujer más tonta por aceptar las fechorías de mi padre, al fin de cuentas , ella me había dado la vida.

Entré a lo que había sido mi casa, en aquél entonces, pero obviamente estaba más remodelada, mi hermana tuvo que ver en esto, entré junto con Ranko, pues todo el camino hasta aquí fue en silencio.

Ranko me tomó de la mano, y me la apretaba fuertemente, ella sabía que estaba nervioso y le sonreí en modo de agradecimiento.

Caminamos hasta colocar nuestros zapatos en el kutsunugiishies y la vi, como si estuviera esperándonos después de llegar de la escuela, me invadió una nostalgia tremenda, y apreté más fuerte la mano de mi hermana

-" Mamá!, que gusto de volverte a ver-" y con esto Ranko la abrazó y mi madre la abrazó aún más fuerte, como agradeciéndole a mi hermana el haberme convencido de estar aquí. De un momento a otro ella me abrazaba muy cariñosamente, y yo, dudé en hacer lo mismo, pero quería despojarme del pasado, y quise que no, le correspondí.

-"Hijo, te he extrañado mucho todos estos años, que bueno que viniste"- dijo cuando se despegó de mí, sonreí

-"Ya no soportaba mas no verte"- añadí un poco apenado pues mi hermana nos veía expectante y rebosando de felicidad.

Pasamos por el umbral de la puerta donde se podía apreciar la decoración de navidad que había elaborado mi madre, a lo lejos se podía apreciar un estanque con un puente, y luces en un tono anaranjado, velas elegantes, al aire libre y los miles de bocadillos que habían en la mesa que estaba en un toldo muy grande de madera.

En un rato más la estancia estaba casi llena y fue entonces que me puse a pensar que al fin volvería a ver, a la ´bruta violenta´, si, la vería de nuevo, sonreí internamente, esta vez iba a hacer todo lo posible para que confesara de una vez por todas que ella era la chica del estanque, la que dejaba ver quien realmente es, su carácter, su cabello…, sus ojos…, su sonrisa…

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?, era una maiko, y pronto se convertiría en geisha…, me puse furioso de solo pensarlo, claro, su _mizuage,_ me sentí terriblemente mal, hasta tal punto que había hecho añico el bocadillo que tenía en mi mano, y unos ojos expectantes viéndome fruncir terriblemente el ceño, me tenía que tranquilizar, Ranko me veía confundida…

-"¿Te pasa algo Ranma?.. hasta hace un momento estabas bien.."- dijo casi en un susurro, tan furioso me veía?

-"No pasa nada."- dije arrebatadamente –"Solo me siento un poco incómodo"- terminé de decir un poco más tranquilo

-"Bueno, espero que Akane no tarde en venir! Quiero preguntarle algunas cosas"- mencionó con un tono pícaro, no entendí, pero estoy seguro que algo tramaba… no tenía remedio..

A lo lejos pude observar a tres figuras, ya antes conocidas, y la vi, usaba un kimono, color azul marino, precioso…

Sentí que mi hermana se levantaba de su sitio en un salto, yo también me levante e hice una reverencia cuando se fueron acercando, lo que más me molesto es ver a ella con Shinnosuke, sonriendo…

-"Qué bueno que ya llegaron! –" se emocionó mi hermana haciendo reverencias para los tres, yo hice lo mismo, a fin de cuentas eran mis invitados también..

-"Lamento la demora.."- se disculpó Kasumi con una profunda reverencia, esa chica me trasmitía confianza.

-"Eso ya no importa, Shinnosuke-san que bueno que vino ahí hay bocadillos, tómelos con gusto!"

Me olvidé por un momento de lo que estaban hablando y me dediqué a observarla, se veía apenada, vi que mi hermana se acercó a ella y se la llevó hacia el puente donde estaba el estanque…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ranko**

La tomé del brazo, y la llevé casi arrastras para tener un poco de privacidad, de vez en cuando se quejaba, y vaya que tenía fuerza, esa chica sabe dios qué tipo de ejercicio hacía; No tenía muy claro si decirle o no la verdad, de que Ranma era mi hermano mayor, no mi novio, pero quería seguir jugando un momento, sólo quería saber un poco más y asegurarme de una vez por todas.

Mi hermano no me quiso decir nada más acerca de las geishas y maiko, sólo sé que se diferencian de los kimonos!

-"¿Sucede algo Ranko-chan?.."- dijo con los dientes apretando la mandíbula, se veía graciosa, pues no quería dejar salir su "enojo" pero se notaba a lenguas, sonreí, era la indicada.

-"Lo siento mucho Akane-chan, pero como te dije la vez anterior, no sé muy bien las tradiciones japonesas, y menos las de geishas, me gustaría que me dijeras, si en verdad te trae esto."- finalicé dedicándole una sonrisa

-"¿No sería mejor que le preguntaras a tu novio?, supongo que él ha estado mucho tiempo aquí como para saber exactamente lo que se hace."- terminó de decir con tono frío, sí… estaba celosa, era mejor tenerla como aliada, mejor sería más cómodo decirle la verdad.

-"Estás equivocada acerca de la relación entre Ranm…"- no terminé de decir la frase pues ella me interrumpió.

-"No me gustaría saber qué tipo de relación tienen, es su vida, y yo no me tengo que entrometer en nada"- finalizó dándose la media vuelta y regresando al lugar de la fiesta, era tan necia, igual que mi hermano, suspiré.

-"¿En verdad estás celosa que yo esté con Ranma?"- dije usando un tono burlón, si mi sentido no me falla, diría que estaba chorreando de furia..

-"No me molesta en absoluto, Ranma no me interesa, apenas y nos conocemos y es un estúpido engreído!"- terminó de gritar casi sin aire, traté de no quebrarme en carcajadas, definitivamente estaba rebosando de celos, ya no la pondría en prueba más, se lo voy a decir de una vez por todas.

Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando alguien me interrumpió, rayos…

-"Vaya segunda vez que escucho decir esas palabras de tus labios"- dijo Ranma en un tono burlón, y acercándose a mi, me tomó de la mano y la entrelazó con la suya, en otras circunstancias le había seguido el juego, pero Akane ya no se merecía esto, me solté de su mano y caminé hasta Akane que nos veía sorprendida.

Y tomando todo el coraje posible la miré a los ojos

-"Ranma es mi...he.."- lo estaba formulando cuando me interrumpieron, de nuevo.

-"No me interesa!, les agradezco mucho que me hayan invitado a su fiesta de navidad! Pero ya me tengo que ir."- dijo exasperada, y los ojos brillosos, no pensé que fuera así…, me sentí mal, pues crucé los límites, pero apenas quise hablar, sólo sentí una ráfaga de viento a mi lado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ranma**

Vi cómo pasaba por mi lado, con los ojos brillosos, me quedé un momento así, sin hacer nada, al igual que mi hermana, entonces corrí, corrí hacia ella que no debía estar muy lejos…

Pero estaba aquel tipo, agarrándola de la cintura y un brazo, pues la muy torpe se iba a caer, en parte estuvo mal lo que le hicimos de mentir.

Quise seguir corriendo y decirle la verdad… pero… estaba con otra persona, más bien con Shinnosuke.

Ya no me interesaba que admitiera que era la chica del estanque, la cual nunca me quiso dar su nombre, pero de una cosa estaba muy seguro, la quería, al igual que ella me quería a mí, aunque no lo decíamos, pero eso era algo que sólo comprendíamos nosotros, a nuestra manera.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **NDA1:** Un tsutsumi es un tipo de tambor pequeño,se toca de rodillas y se utiliza mayormente en representaciones teatrales, hay varios tipos de tambores, el okawa que es el más grande que se apoya en el regazo, o el más grande de todos llamado taiko que se pone de lado en una plataforma y se toca con unos gruesos palos

 **NDA2:** Un takamakuraes es un tipo de peana donde descansa la nuca, esto se utilizaba mucho pues, las maiko utilizaban un tipo de peinado que tenía que ser hecho por un peluquero, y se acostaban con el takamakuraes en la nuca para que no se estropeara

 **NDA3:** Es un tipo de transporte que utilizaban las personas, eran un tipo de carritos utilizados manualmente, es decir una persona lo iba jalando y se pagaba obviamente por eso.

 **Fvhfvwev**

 **Me van a matar yo lo sé, lamento los giros que dio la historia, si es que hubo algún cambio, y lamento no haber subido el capítulo ayer, es que estoy en casa de los abuelitos, en un pueblito alejado de mi ciudad natal, y en donde sabe dios en donde me subí para que agarrara internet; También lamento que sea muy corto, pero por más que me quise relajar e inspirar no pude, si tengo un error, les pido que me lo digan, espero y hayan entendido mi redacción**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

 **En verdad lamento ir muy rápido, prometo ir más lento, para que tarde un poco más éste fic, pero lo que yo trataba de trasmitir era la confusión de Ranma, si sé que puse, que se querían, pero Ranma nunca lo iba a admitir o aunque sea no tan fácilmente, espero y comprendan**

 **Kakatsushi!:** si me fijé del formato, y no lo quería cambiar, pues creo yo que estaban acostumbrados a los que tú utilizabas, pero lo utilizaré normal, con guión largo, gracias por el consejo, sobre lo que mencionaste, espero y tengas el tiempo, de todas maneras nos mantendremos en contacto ;) y gracias por leer el capítulo y dar tu punto de vista, en serio lo tomaré mucho en cuenta! fdawgdigs

 **Janny5:** muchas gracias por el comentario, tendré mucha más confianza ahora y es que la verdad no la tenía, muchas, muchas gracias!

 **Habrá un cuadrado amoroso! :0 sí, entre 4 personas.**

Dejen su comentario, ya saben que los tomo mucho en cuenta, de hecho estaba muy nerviosa por lo que me iban a poner, y gracias por los apoyos

Por cierto, aún estoy en el pueblito que les dije, y a lo mejor se tarde hasta el lunes el siguiente capítulo.

Bae bae.


	9. Capítulo 7

_Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero ahora si, por cuestiones de apoyar a mi grupo favorito, se me iba el tiempo en las redes sociales; El capítulo fue terminado el lunes en la tarde, y es que ciertamente estaba un poco dudosa de si estaba bien o no, y quería una opinión, más bien la opinión de la anterior autora_ _ **Kakatsushi**_ _, con todo el uso de su paciencia para poder ayudarme en MUCHOS errores que simplemente dejaba pasar y ahora los tomo como muy importantes es que se concluyó favorablemente este capítulo._

 _GRACIAS :3_

 _Por cierto en el capítulo anterior no sabía exactamente dónde era Okinawa (Lo siento por eso) pero puse que estaba relativamente cerca._

 _Sin más, pasen a leer!_

 **Capíulo 7**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Akane**

No podía pasarme esto.

Está bien que yo sea débil y tal vez nadie se dé cuenta de ello, pero eso no quiere decir que esté hecha con un material indestructible. Todos lloran en algún momento u otro, todos tienen problemas; pero en mi caso ¿Cuál era mi problema?

Siendo sincera no lo sabía con claridad, tenía tantos que incluir uno estaba de más. Sólo me dediqué a correr aún con los zapatos que llevaba puestos, paso a paso.

Iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no noté una piedra en mi camino y maldije mi mala suerte.

Cerré los ojos para no ver cómo caía, porque no iba intentar mantenerme en pie; no con un pesado kimono y unos zapatos como los que usaba. Sólo podía amortiguar el golpe.

Pero no sentí más que unos fuertes brazos en mi cintura.

Giré mi cabeza hasta donde podía ver unos ojos en un tono azul, que no eran mis favoritos, pero eran muy intensos.

Debía ser una tonta al pensar que habría sido él…

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? — preguntó una voz amable y gentil. ¿Qué más podía hacer que contestarle educadamente e intentar no llorar por cosas ya pasadas?

— Shinnosuke-san, es usted muy oportuno. Gracias.— Intenté dar una sonrisa sincera, pero puedo asegurar que sólo torcí la boca.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a una maiko tropezar! — dijo en un tono bromista. Sí, era una maiko.

— Es que usted se encuentra con la mayor de las torpes Shinnosuke-san. —mencioné en otro tono bromista, pero no muy lejos de la cruda realidad.

— No me mal entiendas, Akane-san, te aseguro que la que está a mi lado no es nada torpe. — Me sonrío sinceramente, y le devolví la mueca recuperando los ánimos.

Me di cuenta que Shinnosuke me seguía agarrando la cintura y mi brazo. Lo volteé a ver e hice una mirada en donde estaba mi curvatura, lo que pareció funcionar pues me soltó como si yo quemara.

Sonreí, era muy tierno

— Lo siento Akane-san, no me di cuenta — E hizo una reverencia como pidiendo perdón. Sin embargo yo; siendo una maiko, no merecía tal cortesía y menos de un hombre.

Lo observé, me sentía muy alagada, hasta tal punto que me ruboricé.

— Shinnosuke-san… usted es diferente, a una maiko no se le hace una reverencia. — dije apenada. No era el tipo de persona que dijera las cosas así, yo era de un carácter muy enérgico y explosivo, pero claro, ahora llevaba la "Máscara" y debía ser amable y sumisa.

— No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma, eres una persona, y más que una persona, una señorita. — Me sentía bien con sus palabras, pero a la vez me hizo ver que yo no era común.

Él se confundía con las niñas bien de una casa normal; con padres, escuela; quizás rica, pero yo no veía el dinero y menos unos padres, y aún mucho menos era alguien normal.

Sólo sonreí, era todo lo que podía hacer; ser sínica. Pero era sincera cuando era con Shinnosuke-san.

— Creo que estamos lejos de la fiesta, deberíamos volver. — dije para finalizar la conversación y para despejar mi mente.

Volvimos a la celebración, había muchas personas y algunos extranjeros. Nabiki no había venido con nosotras ya que tenía unos asuntos que hacer. En cierta forma la extrañaba pues ella siempre hacía más divertida la noche.

Servía sake, prestaba atención a las pláticas y llegó el momento donde conocí a la mamá de esa persona.

No podía más que observarla de pies a cabeza, era muy hermosa, aún con kimono tradicional; que se veía que era carísimo, se podía ver sus curvas, sus fracciones, su cabello; era de envidiar y para colmo su sonrisa. Le dediqué una profunda reverencia y vi a lo lejos que Kasumi también quería saludar, acercándose elegantemente.

— Buenas noches, me llamo Saotome Nodoka ¿podría saber tu nombre señorita? — Escuché su voz, era melodiosa y conciliadora. Ella sonrió y yo hice lo mismo pues no podía ser nada grosera; era la dueña de la casa.

— Buenas noches, Nodoka-san, mi nombre es Akane. Es un gusto conocerla. — Hice otra reverencia y sentí a Kasumi al lado mío.

— Lamento haber sido descortés y no saludar desde el inicio. Me llamo Kasumi y ella es mi hermana menor, Akane. Espero sea amable con nosotras. Ranko-san nos invitó a esta maravillosa velada. — Finalizó con una radiante sonrisa y haciendo una elegante reverencia

— No, en absoluto es un gusto poder conocerlas. Ranko me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. — Sonrió cálidamente mientras me observaba. Debía estar confundida, la que más llamaba la atención era mi hermana, Kasumi, ella sí era elegante, amable y muy bonita.

Me sentí cohibida, no paraba de mirarme como si estuviera calificándome. Me daba la sensación de estar pasando por un examen del cual, Nodoka, ya tenía una referencia hacia mí.

— Disfruten de la fiesta, tengo que ir a saludar a unos invitados. Fue un gusto conocerlas, con permiso. — dijo e hicimos otra reverencia cuando se fue.

Levanté la vista.

— Akane ¿la estás pasando bien? Ranko me dijo que tenía que decirte algo muy importante. — dijo mi hermana pacíficamente.

— Eso ya no importa Kasumi, seguro no era algo que me interesara. — mencioné sin expresión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ranko**

Sí que era demasiado necia y cabezota. Me había pasado la mayor parte de la fiesta pensando qué decir y sí, es que la verdad hice muy mal en mentirle y querer ver hasta donde llegaba, pero era suficiente.

Quería que ambos fueran felices.

Pareciera muy entrometida; o lo que sea, pero sabía que entre ellos dos había algo muy profundo. Quizá ellos ni lo sabían, era solo una ayuda.

Mi hermano era un héroe para mí y yo misma había sido testigo de años de esfuerzo y dedicación en sacar la empresa adelante; superarse para ser mejor. Nunca había visto a una mujer de otra forma más que como un objeto intocable. Debía estar mal de la cabeza como para no mirar a Akane; en fin, tenía hablar con ella pronto.

Y entonces la vi, de seguro había salido de la casa para tomar el fresco y relajarse. Yo lo haría también, pues lo que pasó esta noche y que aún estuviera aquí, era demasiado conociendo su carácter.

Entré a mi casa que por el momento estaba vacía pues todos los invitados estaban por la parte de atrás. Sin embargo, vi lo que nunca me imaginé ver jamás…

Mis piernas me temblaron hasta que se rompieron en dos y caí de bruces, mi corazón no sabía si salirse o romper todo mi ser hasta sangrar internamente. Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos.

¿Tanto me había tardado en venir a buscar a Akane…?

¡Pero es que no podía hacer nada! ¡No reaccionaba mi estúpido cuerpo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ranma**

Estaba en el puente sin saber qué hacer. Todo estaba en orden, menos mi cabeza. Me sentía fatal. Odiaba a las geishas y maiko, pues habían acabado con mi familia, pero me sentía tan confundido en encontrar algo diferente a eso. La verdad era más fácil parar toda la delincuencia del mundo y que no haya ninguna discusión, que resolver el enigma y lo enredada que estaba mi mente.

Dejé de pensar un momento en lo ya traumado que estaba y la observé a ella. Entraba a mi casa, seguro cansada, a refrescarse la memoria.

Tenía deseos de seguirla y hablarle, pero pensé en otra cosa. Sí, mejor era dejarla sola para que pensara y se tranquilizara.

A los pocos minutos observé cómo mi hermana se acercaba a la puerta de atrás de mi casa y avanzaba. La vi caer de bruces, y escuché un grito de horror que no era propio de ella. No lo pensé ni un minuto más, corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, entré lo más rápido que pude y mi hermana veía algo que yo no, dirigí mi mirada a lo que estaba viendo y entonces… Todo mi cuerpo era fuego, era más fácil apagar un volcán en erupción que detenerme ante lo que iba a hacer, no emanaba más que furia y odio. Sin esperar un minuto más me abalancé hacia esa persona; tan repugnante, que odiaba tanto con todo mi ser.

Me bastó con ver los ojos de ella, llenos de lágrimas y con su cara totalmente llena de miedo e impotencia. Ver cómo aquella persona tan repugnante hace unos momentos la estaba forcejeando contra él y desesperadamente besaba su cuello con tal fuerza que no podía ser absolutamente nada; pues la tenían a su merced. Eso me bastó para luchar aún más fuerte con mi contrincante, no oí nada más que un grito que en otras cuestiones me hubiera sido ensordecedor, pero ahora no lo tomé en cuenta, sólo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas, apretaba los dientes para poder retener el grito de furia que estaba por hacer; Mi contrincante estaba bañado en sangre…

Si alguien no me paraba… Estaba seguro que lo iba a matar.

Sentí cómo me abrazaban por la cintura fuertemente y vi tirado en el piso a la persona que estaba golpeando de manera brutal.

Mi hermana no soltó mi cintura hasta que me vio más calmado. Mi respiración agitada, tratando de no abalanzarme otra vez hacía ésa persona que era… mi padre.

Giré la cabeza hacia todos lados tratando de buscarla, estaba en un rincón abrazándose las rodillas y su mirada totalmente perdida. Me acerqué a ella sin importarme nada.

Volteó a verme con los ojos empapados y un ligero puchero; como conteniendo las lágrimas, pero se levantó y corrió hasta la salida. Quise ir tras ella, pero no podía dejar a mi hermana sola.

— Tienes que ir con ella, yo estoy bien. — dijo desesperada.

Sólo asentí y corrí de nuevo a buscarla lo más rápido que podía y que los años de entrenamiento me permitían.

No fue tan lejos pero sí en un sitio donde casi nadie concurría. Mi corazón se rompió al verla ahí; dentro de un lago artificial arrodillada, en un llanto mudo.

Sin decir nada me metí al lago donde ella estaba, se veía totalmente frágil, sus ojos completamente cerrados; del odio suponía yo y me puse a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si ni mi hermana ni yo hubiéramos entrado. Estaba seguro que hubiera pasado a mayores.

Mi padre siempre era famoso en cuanto a chicas se trataba, en especial geishas o maikos inocentes, como lo era Akane.

— Sient… —

— Te pido que te vayas — Me interrumpió, secamente.

— Escucha Akane… lo que pasó ahí… —

— No quiero saber nada — dijo, pero se le quebró la voz al hacerlo.

— Entiendo que quieras estar sola, pero a veces unas personas necesitan de otras para desahogarse.

Sin decir nada más se quebró en llanto, dejándose caer en el lago artificial, pero antes que lo hiciera la abracé fuertemente. No la iba a soltar… no esta vez…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **OMG :000**

 _Estoy haciendo al papá de Ranma como un total ESTÚPIDO, pues para dar un giro a la historia, y cobrar vida al instinto de protección que adoramos de Ranma para con Akane._

 _Y ahora ya tengo en mente la continuación de este capítulo y serán sentimientos… bueno, ¿para qué decirles? Lo verán en el próximo._

 **Kakatsushi: de nuevo mil gracias por todas las sugerencias, y las correcciones que me hiciste, en serio las anoté todas y espero no cometer el mismo error nuevamente te agradezco :,D**

 **Leí una vez un comentario, que ahora no recuerdo el nombre de la que lo comentó, que si voy a seguir conforme a la historia de Arthur Golden, ES UN NO en absoluto. Cabe mencionar que es la historia de él, que voy a utilizar las tradiciones y rituales que hacen todas las geishas, sí, pero los capítulos que escribo, vienen totalmente de mi cabeza XD.**

 **Sin más por el momento les deseo un feliz fin de semana.**

 **Baebae**

 **2/jul/2015**


	10. Capítulo 8

_HOLAAAA!_

 _Trataré de hacer más extensos los capítulos, como fan de ´Big Bang´ (grupo de kpop) me he pasado la mayoría de mi tiempo en apoyarlos, es por eso que no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, ahora mi inspiración son las canciones de ellos, especialmente ´If you´ por si gustan escucharla, es triste :c_

 _Gracias a los consejitos de mi beta_ _ **Kakatsushi**_ _es que este capítulo forma un poco de vida, es muy emocionante de que revises de forma crítica mi fic antes de que lo publique :,D_

 _Sin más, pasen a leer._

 **Capítulo 8**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Akane**

Me sentía sucia, asqueada, tenía ganas de vomitar pero eso no me paró a seguir corriendo lo más rápido que podía, o lo más rápido que mis zapatos me permitieran, y… al diablo la abuela y su valioso dinero que gastó en ellos; me los quité de un solo movimiento y los dejé con el solo pensamiento de estar sola, como siempre lo había estado.

Mi único acompañante en ese desierto lugar donde me encontraba, era el reflejo de la luna hacia un lago artificial, con un hermoso resplandor de estrellas y nubes que seguro era porque iba a nevar pronto; Ya no podía contener las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo en el camino. Me dejé caer al lago, terminando por estropear todo mi kimono; no me podía imaginar el peligro que corría estando con ese anciano asqueroso, sin alma…

Traté de respirar normalmente y por un momento sentí que me ahogaba, me retorcí tosiendo, me debería de ver terriblemente estúpida, mi cuello dolía, sentí doler mis muñecas y alcé las mangas del kimono donde se veían unas marcas de unos gruesos dedos, de nuevo quería vomitar…

Todo era tan estúpidamente rápido, es que no tenía mucho tiempo de estar a la merced de un asqueroso hombre, solo en recordarlo nacía una furia enorme en mi estómago combinado con las estúpidas náuseas y el hipeo de mi llanto.

Me quedé quieta, me levanté y sentí mis piernas flaquear pero me contuve, tranquilicé mi respiración, hasta tal punto que creí no respirar, respiré más agitadamente, pero eso hacía que hipeara en el profundo silencio de donde me encontraba, agradecí de que no hubiera ningún alma en donde estaba, entonces caí en cuenta que él me rescató de aquel viejo repugnante, asqueroso, enfermo de su cerebro; Él…

— Sient… — bien, me estaba relajando, pero es que en verdad quería estar sola, me sentía tan mal por no haber actuado más rápidamente y en serio que yo no necesito ayuda ni apoyo de nadie, soy una persona fuerte y de una capacidad grande para salir adelante sola sin nadie más a mi lado… sola…, claro está, a excepción de esta vez.

— Te pido que te vayas — dije lo más cortadamente posible que pude, y es que en parte le quería agradecer todo, absolutamente todo, pero es que las palabras se quedaban estancadas en mi seca garganta que no hacía más que respirar y secarla aún más

— Escucha Akane… lo que pasó ahí… — y de nuevo, mis insignificantes fuerzas estaban a punto de quebrarse, sentía su mirada clavarse en mi espalda; con lo poco de autoestima que reuní en ese momento, me volteé y quise decirle algo con lo cual sacarlo fuera de mi campo visual; Sí, porque solo necesitaba de mi propio cuerpo, de mi frágil cuerpo.

— No quiero saber nada — pero justo al terminar la frase se quebró, se quebró mi voz, y me maldije internamente

Todo era mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera tenido más fuerza, ser más fuerte físicamente hubiera derrotado a ese asqueroso antes de que me tocara un solo cabello mío; Pero estaba yo, me sentía basura, me sentía totalmente sucia.

— Entiendo que quieras estar sola, pero a veces unas personas necesitan de otras para desahogarse.

Sus palabras resonaron en las paredes de mi destrozada mente…, es que no era más que la verdad, quería creerle, pero la vida me había dado tantas excusas como para no creer en nadie para no confiar completamente.

Estaba tan confundida…, de pronto los recuerdos desde que Akiko nunca me vio con ninguna pisca de amor, mis padres irremediablemente… muertos, mis hermanas esforzándose por salir adelante y que yo tomara su ejemplo, mi ´mejor amiga´ Ukyo me había defraudado, cambiando de ser la chica más dulce y comprensible del mundo en alguien sin sentimiento, y para empeorarlo mi torpe existencia, esa era mi vida, tan complicada y repugnante como estiércol.

Ese momento en que todo se acumula, y me doy por vencida, me dejo caer de nuevo al lago, pero esta vez no caí, pues unos fuertes brazos se aferraban a mí cintura y sus ojos me observaban, tal cual unos faros que iluminan al barco en completa oscuridad; me sentí a salvo, por tercera vez en la noche, pero esta vez veía… ¿ternura? No, debe ser lástima, ¿Quién me vería tan hermosamente?... quizá solo él, solo Ranma.

¿Pero qué carajos estaba diciendo?, no podía pensar tal cosa, debía zafarme de sus brazos de inmediato.

Me sentí aturdida, que el tiempo pasaba muy lento, que sin querer le di un empujón, fallando en el intento, me reí en mi mente, claro, ¿Cómo podría tumbar a un experto en artes marciales? Mencioné irónicamente; Hacía intentos fallidos por querer soltarme de su agarre.

—Quédate así un momento…— dijo permitiendo sentir su aliento en mi oído, aún y el forcejeo yo seguía llorando, esta vez ruidosamente; quería desahogarme, al demonio el mañana, el qué dirá después, pero desgraciadamente hay cuestiones que no se quieren recordar y que simultáneamente salen a relucir en mis pensamientos, tal como al respirar sin inmutarte de ello; Mi expresión cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podré estar molesta con las personas pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga ningún tipo de sentimientos…

Su novia se había quedado sola…

Y él…

Él estaba conmigo, con una simple maiko.

Todo cambió, en un instante quise maldecir por dejar que me consolara.

— ¿Sabes? Tú estás aquí abrazando y consolando a una persona que no es nada tuyo que no tiene nada que ver contigo, es más que ni siquiera la conoces y dejas botada a tu novia, ¡que buen caballero eres! — remato irónicamente alejándolo varios pasos de mí, en su mirada que antes de gritarle era tan dulce… y ahora era completamente desconcierto, era algo tan radical.

Hasta yo misma me asusté de mi forma tan inesperada de cambiar mi actitud, y es que estaba perfectamente bien enredada en sus fuertes brazos…

PUES RESULTA SER QUE ELLA ES MI HERMANA! Y ELLA SABE DEFENDERSE COMPLETAMENTE SOLA DE ESE DEGENERADO HOMBRE— finaliza impaciente, yo solo me puedo percatar de una palabra ´ella es mi hermana´ resuenan en mi cabeza, como el siseo de una inquietante y fría lluvia y por una extraña razón siento alivio, frescura; Relajo por un momento mi ceño que hasta entonces estaban totalmente fruncido y caí en cuenta del fraude de sus palabras, instantáneamente mi cuerpo hervía, de furia total.

De nuevo.

¡IDIOTAS!, CREEN QUE PUEDEN IR MINTIENDO A LAS PERSONAS MUY FÁCILMENTE Y JUGAR CON ELLAS COMO SI FUERAN UN PEDAZO DE PAPEL INSIGNIFICANTE — quiero terminar esta estúpida conversación pues ya no quiero saber absolutamente nada de nada, quiero huir, ser libre solo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, tener paz mental, o al menos eso necesitaba por ahora, me habían pasado muchas cosas por el día de hoy, pareciera que yo estaba pegada a las desgracias.

Quiero mantenerme lejos de sus penetrantes ojos que ahora estaban asustados de tan bipolar que era, y es que si, tenía un pésimo carácter que podía explotar en cualquier momento, y era este.

Por ahora me valía un bledo lo que me habían enseñado acerca de los hombres al ser completamente sumisa, reservada, educada, atenta etcétera.

Escucha… por ahora debemos de Salir de aquí… y…— trató de decir, pero es que yo no tenía nada que hacer en huir con él.

No, tú escucha, no me conoces y yo menos a ti, solo sé que eres un estúpido al pensar que yo me iré a cualquier lado contigo— dije tirando veneno, y por un instante me sentí mal, al fin de cuentas él se había preocupado por mí.

Había golpeado, casi matado a aquel hombre sucio.

Había corrido a una velocidad increíble fuerte, pues casi al mismo tiempo que yo llegué venia pisándome los talones.

Me había consolado.

Observé su reacción que no era más que su sonrisa a medio lado, como de victorioso, lo cual no entendí; ¿es que acaso era masoquista?

Definitivamente, eres la misma bruta violenta a la que conocí aquel día— dijo más tranquilamente — te conozco más que otros tipos y creo que más que a ti misma— remató burlón.

Yo no podía más que encenderme tal caldera hirviendo, estaba que echaba humo, ese estúpido…

Entonces comenzó a nevar, sentía que los copos de nieve se convertían en agua gracias a la furia que se asomaba en mí; En el segundo siguiente ya estaba temblando, solo entonces, cuando ya no tenía fuerzas de decir nada más me giré dispuesta a salir de ahí, en verdad quería responderle que sí, que yo era la misma bruta violenta, pero todo estaba tan claro.

Tan verdad.

Puedes pensar lo que quieras. — no quería decir nada más, de mi boca solo salieron esas palabras.

Y lamentablemente había perdido el reto, me había descubierto, sabía quién era realmente, y siendo sincera, ¿Para qué negarlo?

Yo era esa bruta violenta a la que mencionaba.

Con todo el orgullo que me quedaba, lo miré haciendo una leve mueca con mi boca y con el ceño fruncido, me volteé apartando su vista de la mía, y estuve dispuesta de salir de ahí.

Alejarme, era la única palabra que aparecía en mi mente.

¡Espera! — dice alcanzándome y girándome hacía él, de nuevo sus ojos…

Me llamo Ranma Saotome, ¿Me podría decir el suyo?

¿he? — digo confundida y con la cara de no saber qué hacer ni siquiera la respuesta de su pregunta.

Estoy comenzando todo. Desde el inicio. Como debió de ser — dice sonriente, y yo no pude más que contemplarlo como boba, sentía que era la mirada más hermosa que me habían dado, que podía ser invencible…

Que podía ser… alguien…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Ranma**

Después de mi ardua tarea de pensar en qué decirle, puesto que, sí, reconozco que había pasado un pésimo dia, qué digo pésimo, horroroso se podía decir.

Quise que todo fuera normal entre nosotros, me había dado cuenta que no todas las maikos eran iguales, no todas eran copias, no todas estaban hechas de un material de esclavitud. En un mundo se podía notar la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, y para mi desgracia, suponía yo, estaba mal, estaba mal lo que estaba empezando a florecer en mí, podría sonar muy cursi, pero ya todo lo veía diferente.

Mi único objetivo era empezar desde dónde debimos de comenzar, lejos de maldad, lejos de mentiras, lejos de todos.

Le dije mi nombre, símbolo que todo iba a comenzar, me estaba arriesgando mucho, porque eso quería decir que íbamos o seríamos cercanos.

¿ah? — responde, ¿es que en verdad estaba arriesgando todo, o simplemente estaba haciendo bien?

Volteé mis ojos, ¿en serio no lo entendía?

Jajaja Sólo dime tu nombre— dije simple y sonriendo, echándome una carcajada

Bruto, me llamo Akane Tendo — dice con el ceño fruncido

Muy bien Akane, vamos a salir de aquí— rematé sonriéndole como un idiota; El frío me estaba entumiendo mi cara, y ella tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas, lo notaba porque ya no existía maquillaje alguno.

Le agarré de la mano y la dirigí fuera del lago, donde ya todo el suelo estaba en una ligera cubierta de nieve.

O-ye, ¿A dónde me llevas? — dice confundida

A un lugar en dónde cubrirnos y tomar algo caliente, ¿esperabas que nos quedemos aquí y convertirnos en paletas? — dije yo burlón, reía de su cara, de sus expresiones, de su confusión…

Dime… tú… ¿Conocías a ese hombre?... — dijo casi en un susurro.

Listo, toda la tranquilidad que me quedaba se vio esfumada lejos, de solo sentir su miedo, su temor, su voz temblar, ella… se sentía desprotegida, indefensa…

Apreté un poco más su mano, brindándole apoyo y fuerza.

Es lo que se dice llamar… "padre"— lo digo apretando la mandíbula y sintiéndome tenso; No dejaba de mirarla, ver sus ojos de nuevo cristalinos, tenía una barrera, ella no quería llorar, o aunque sea, no quería que yo la viera.

Yo… Akane… no tengo palabras…— me sostuve un poco de sus hombros.

Si tan solo… no sé… — traté de decir, pero ella movía la cabeza a los lados

Es algo que ya no tiene remedio— la miro directamente a sus ojos hermosamente marrones y con una sonrisa que yo interprete como forzada, pero lo era.

Ya nada malo pasará…, todo va a estar bien ¿sí? — dije tocándole su mejilla roja por el frío, y sonriendo, de una forma que nunca a nadie le había hecho, puse toda mi felicidad, todo mi apoyo, toda mi protección, hacia a ella.

Vamos, que ya no siento mi cara— digo de una forma más graciosa, entonces veo que me ríe, de verdad, una risa sincera, cálida que hasta cerró los ojos y me mostró sus dientes blancos y radiantes como las estrellas, sus labios…

Me quedé embobado, era lo más bello…

¡Vamos! — dice jalándome de la mano.

No dije nada más y me dedique a guiarla por un camino que yo conocía perfectamente, era un lugar qué todo mundo iba para temporadas de frío, ahí siempre iba yo a despabilarme de la oficina, lejos del mundo donde solo susurraban a mis espaldas, de empresarios que sólo querían aún más poder, yo sólo quería sacar las artes marciales a relucir, nada de poder.

Estamos cerca— dije cruzando un pequeño puente en dirección a unas casas que se habían convertido en acogedoras estadías donde había una chimenea que le daba calidez al lugar y vendían chocolate humeante y malvaviscos con unos cuantos bocadillos más.

La dueña era de una anciana China , de estatura igual que un duende, sus largos cabellos plateados y con muchas arrugas, había venido desde su aldea de amazonas experta en artes marciales en busca de mejor vida, junto con su nieta Xian pu, que no hacía más que coquetearme, lo bueno que siempre salía de viaje.

vieja momia, denos dos tazas de chocolate humeante— ordené sentándome en una mesa, Akane hizo lo mismo.

Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí… Ranma. — dice la momia con su voz aguda y saliendo del pequeño bar de tipo occidental con su típico bastón.

Sí, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, ya sabe, los negocios— mencioné restándole importancia.

Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí hoy, y menos con compañía— usando un tono de voz de misterio.

Se me olvidaba, ella es Akane, Tendo Akane— dije señalándola.

Ella solo hizo una reverencia y pude notar que se sintió un poco intimidada.

Un gusto, mi nombre es Cologne— hizo lo mismo

Ahora vuelvo con sus bebidas—

Asentí, volteé a verla y estaba preocupada, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Tango que irme, ahora — se levantó de la pequeña mesita dispuesta a marcharse, pero esta vez no.

¡Hey, espera! — dije agarrándole sus muñecas, e hizo una mueca de dolor

¡Ay! — dice sobándose ese lado

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? — dije subiéndole un poco su manga del kimono, se podían apreciar una hematomas de color morado.

¡N-no es nada, suéltame! — dijo nerviosa, quitando de un arranque su muñeca de mi mano.

Ese viejo, va a morir— digo simple, pero decidido

Ranma, déjalo así, esos moretones van a sanar— dice tratando de tranquilizarme, ocasionando lo contrario.

NO INTENTES DE JUSTIFICARLO, ESE MAL NACIDO VA A PAGAR EN CUANTO LO VEA— grité, tratando de tranquilizarme

¡NO! TU NO TIENES QUE HACER ESO, NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS MÁS EN MIS ASUNTOS. — remató exasperada; de nuevo otra discusión…

Mira Kawaiikune, vamos a tranquilizarnos, tanto tú como yo hemos tenido un día bastante agitado, solo por este momento, vamos a estar en paz ¿Quieres? — digo masajeando mis sienes, tratando que mi respiración sea la normal.

Mira tú, imbécil, me tranquilizo cuando me plazca y yo me voy de aquí— su tono de voz era desesperado, tratando de huir del lugar, cuando la vieja momia venía con una bandeja con las tazas de chocolate, y un traste de malvaviscos.

No esperé mucho y avancé alcanzándola, y agarrarle la mano, que aun estando en el frío no sufría ningún efecto alguno pues seguía cálida.

Hagamos un trato, por lo menos esta noche vamos a llevarnos bien, mañana me puedes dar con un mazo — dije burlón.

Sólo pude ver su ceño fruncido, y sonreí; La guié hasta la mesa donde nos encontrábamos antes y nos sentamos.

En seguida agarré la taza con las dos manos, y me la pegué a los labios, saboreando del sabroso líquido.

Casi me ahogo al ver que Akane tenía un bigote de espuma.

Me retorcí a carcajadas, se veía ultra graciosa.

¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¿idiota? — menciona de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, ya se le estba haciendo costumbre al mirarme así.

Tomé una servilleta de papel y la acerqué hasta su rostro donde se encontraba aún la espuma.

No sé si era del frío, aunque ahora no lo sentía, o ella se estaba sonrojando.

Apartó su mirada, volteando ver a otro lado menos a mí.

El rato pasó y llegó el momento de retirarnos, pagué la cuenta, diciéndole a la anciana que me buscara cuando sepa de una técnica nueva.

Bien Akane, ya es demasiado tarde, ¿dónde es tu okiya? —

Hacía ese lado— con su dedo señalaba a la izquierda.

Pero… prefiero ir sola—

Ni siquiera lo pienses, tú irás conmigo. —

Caminamos un buen rato, ella sólo me dirigía hasta donde queríamos llegar, sin rechistar en ningún momento.

¿Qué tus padres no te dicen nada?, te tienen en un mundo al que no pertenecerás ni en un millón de años— dije rompiendo el silencio

Sentí el ambiente tenso.

Mis padres… murieron cuando yo apenas era una bebé… y mi abuela es la dueña de la okiya, mi nana Etsuko-san es la que nos cuidó todo este tiempo y… no tengo elección en cuanto a mi profesión —

Me quedé helado, literal.

Sabía que muchas personas dejaban a sus hijas al mandato de una okiya, o simplemente era porque toda su familia albergaba en ese negocio.

Ella se quedó sin padres, y simultáneamente pensé en mi situación, que era muy parecida a la suya, yo solo me enfrenté a la vida, junto con mi mejor amigo y mi hermana menor.

De pronto ella se paró en seco y la dejé atrás solo por unos pasos más.

Ya llegamos — y dirijo mi mirada a las típicas okiyas, con puertas corredizas de madera pero caí en cuenta que estábamos en la parte de trasera de una okiya.

¿No es esto la parte de atrás? — señalo la puerta.

Nunca he hecho esto, pero debido a la situación no me queda de otra que entrar por aquí. —

Observo que da unos leves golpes a la puerta y poco a poco fueron intensificando sin llegar a sonar fuertes.

Unos pasos se escuchan desde adentro y ella deja de tocar, suenan unas llaves.

Un cuerpo aparece, y Akane se abalanza hacia lo que pude identificar como su hermana mayor.

Akane, que bueno que has venido, te estaba buscando desesperadamente, le dije a Etsuko-san que te habías desaparecido, y ya estaba dispuesta a salir por ti…— se detuvo y me observó.

¡Oh! Ranma-kun, usted trajo a mí hermana menor, le pido disculpas, a veces Akane es muy indecisa en cuanto a sus emociones — no tengo idea por qué, pero me lo dijo en doble sentido.

No hay problema en absoluto— le contesto con una sonrisa, ella trasmitía confianza.

Hace una elegante reverencia, y me devuelve su agradable sonrisa; Me tranquilizó en absoluto.

Akane, te espero adentro, no tardes mucho es tarde, y de seguro Ranma-kun tiene que madrugar en la mañana—

Se giró y se fue hacia un pasillo que se podía ver desde afuera.

Ranma-kun… yo… le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí hasta ahora… y…— me volvió loco, me hartaba esta situación.

En serio.

Quita las formalidades Akane, hace un rato me gritabas idiota, no es como que ahora todo cambie— dije exasperado, era lo que más detestaba.

Desgraciadamente…las cosas son así… Ranma-kun… —

¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME HABLES ASÍ! — dije ya cabreado.

Me tengo que ir… y… te pido que evitemos encontrarnos de nuevo. — finalizó dándome la espalda.

¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos y me lo dices? ¿tanto te duele no volverme a hablar, o siquiera mirarme cuando crucemos calles? — mencioné con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero algo se oprimía, algo demasiado oculto ¿Era yo al que le dolía oír esas palabras?

¡ESTOY HARTA! ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE SOLO ME QUIERO LIBRAR DE MÁS PROBLEMAS? NO QUIERO TENER MÁS DOLORES DE CABEZA. — se volteó para decirme aquello, pero ella sí sabía cómo enfurecerse.

¡NI QUE QUISIERA VERTE A DIARIO! — mientes. Me decía mi atrofiado pensamiento.

COMO TÚ QUIERAS— se volteó hacia la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

Bien, no sabía si había avanzado algo en el transcurso de la noche, pero estaba seguro que lo había tirado por un agujero negro.

De nuevo. Estaba jodido, pero no sabía de qué exactamente.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **NDA**.

TnT les pido mis más sinceras disculpas pero es que la verdad yo misma me había hecho un revoltijo, no sabía exactamente qué poner con el giro que le había dado a la historia. No sabía cómo expresar a Akane pues no quería que perdiera su esencia, ya saben, orgullosa, un pésimo carácter, mal interpretativa etc.

En cuanto a Ranma en este capítulo lo hice un poco comprensivo con Akane más de lo común.

No quería hacer más largo el cap por algunas que otras cuestiones, y recuerden que soy primeriza en cuanto a fanfics y que cualquier error que tenga algo, cualquier cosa no duden en decirme yo estaré muy pendiente.

Ya adelanté el otro, donde se pondrá muy interesante, porque ya saben, la agenda de Akane en visitar muchas casas de té está saturada, y vendrán nuevos personajes, creo que ya conocen quienes.

Sin más nos vemos en el otro cap.

 **BaeBae**

 **17/07/2015**


End file.
